Garage Kids
by UCShade
Summary: This is a my attempt at a code lyoko story. I am using only the characters from the show. No OC's. This is what the original concept for the show was with a few added things.
1. The new kid part 1

**Hey guys. I wanna start with I am sorry about Evo but I am putting it on hiatus. This story however is one that I am really excited for. If you chose to read this then you probably know what garage kids are, but if not I will tell you.**

 **Garage kids is the five minute pilot episode of code lyoko from 2001. It's actually really cool and I plan to use the ideas from that for this story. So it's still a code lyoko story but about its original concept. The world will seem very different. I will still use concepts and some problems from code lyoko for the story.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

As he walked up to the school he felt a sense of excitement. Odd was ready to start a new life here. He never had problems with making friends at his old school and he was really a very social person. But in the back of his mind he was a little sad. He had left all his old friends behind, but he would not let that get him down.

He walked in the front doors and head straight to the principal's office. He knocks on the door.

"Please come in." He hears deeply from the other side of the door. When he walks in he see's a tall, heavily built man in a tan suit sitting in a chair behind the only desk in the room. Odd looks down at his own outfit and feels a little embarrassed. In his purple hoodie and blue jeans he suddenly feels like he was unprepared. The principle sees this and lets out a low chuckle. Odd looks up at him.

"It's ok. No need to dress up just to meet with me. You must be Mr. Della Robbia." He says to him and holds out his hand. Odd smiled back sheepishly and shakes the offered hand.

"Yes sir thats me. I just transferred here from america Mr…." Odd realizes he never asked the man his name.

"Delmas. Mr. Delmas. And yes I am aware of your circumstance. Its seems your parents wanted you to get out and see a different part of the world." He stands up and comes around from the desk and walks to the door. "Now I think I should show you to your dorm."

He walks out and Odd follows the principle. Mr. Delmas tells Odd about the school as they make there way to his dorm. It's doesn't take long to get there.

"Also we do not condone pranks of any sort or to anyone." He tells him. He pulls a key out of his pocket and unlocks the door in front of him with it. He then hands Odd the key. "This Mr. Della Robbia is your room. Your roommate should be here around four oclock. Take this time to settle in. You start your classes tomorrow."

Whit that he walks away leaving Odd to settle in. Odd sits down on the bed and smiles. This is gonna be great. This place is huge and there is so much to do. He thinks to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Ulrich is have a much worse time in class. God why do I have to be in math right now. It's so freaking pointless. He thinks as he ignores the teacher. He looks over and see's Jeremy leaned back relaxing in his chair. He already know what is in this whole chapter, and the whole next one to . It's so unfair. Jeremy however was not feeling luck. In fact he was feeling very uneasy.

Why have the spectors have not been very active in Xanadu lately. It's almost like they are making a plan. But that's stupid. They have never done that before. Then again they have never gone a week without attacking before either. Jeremy starts to drum on the table. He looks around and locks eyes with ulrich. He waves to him and winks, letting Ulrich know he wants to talk after class. Ulrich waves back with two fingers to say he understands. It's a code they came up with three months ago. Shorty after they turned on the computer and activated the world of Xanadu.

After class Ulrich followed Jeremy till they were away from other people and could talk privately. They stopped and Ulrich leaned against the wall of the hall way.

"Whats up Jeremy." Ulrich asks. Jeremy sighs and prepares for his friends speech about him being paranoid.

"I want to virtualize you so you can check on things in Xanadu. It's been quiet for a week now. They have never done that before and I am worried." He says trying to justify his paranoia.

"Your worry to much but you're right it's weird so I'll help but I need to drop my stuff off first." He tells Jeremy. Jeremy smiles and says fine before running off to the factory.

As Ulrich heads back to his room he feels like something is different. He waits a few minutes after leaving the class building for everyone to have gone to there rooms to drop their stuff off. Suddenly he seems to disappear from wear he was. In three seconds he is at the door to his room. I pulls out his key and unlocks the door. Just before he opens it he freezes. He can hear music from inside his room.

Who they hell is listening to the subdigitals in my room. What the hell. He opens the door and burst into the room.

Who are you and why are you in my room?" He demands once he see's Odd. Odd stops dance and pauses his music. He turns and looks at Ulrich.

"I'm Odd Della Robbia and I'm your new roommate. Nice to meet you." Odd says with a big cheesy smile. Ulrich looks annoyed.

"I don't have a roommate." He tells him. He is just not happy with today.

"You did not have a roommate but now you do. I just transferred here today." He tells him as he flopped down on his bed. Ulrich sighs and tosses his bag on his own bed.

"Great. Look I gotta go. I am meeting a friend of mine. Don't touch any of my stuff ok?" He tells him. As he walks out Odd jumps up and follows him.

"Wait. Can't we hang out and get to know each other?" He asks. Ulrich groans and tries not to hit him. Odd stares at him and wonders why he looks so angry.

"Look we are roommates. We will have plenty of time to get to know each other." He tells him try to keep cool. Just not my day. He starts to turn when Odd talks again.

"You could at least show me around the school." He tells him. Ulrich stops and turns on him.

"If I show you around the school then will you leave me alone." Odd things about this for a moment before agreeing.

"Yeah sure." He tells him and Ulrich changes direction to show Odd around. He pulls out his phone and calls Jeremy.

"Hey Ulrich. Whats up. Did something happen?" He asks worried about his temperamental friend.

"Yeah. I got a new roommate and I gotta show him around first. I will be there a bit later ok?" He asks hoping that nothing will happen in Xanadu. His paranoia must be leaking into me.

"Yeah it's fine. I will scan Xanadu until you get here." he tells his friend easing his worry.

"Alright. Sorry man. See you later man." He tells him before hanging up. He Turns to Odd and sighs. "Alright let's get going."

* * *

"Hey Yumi. Can you come down to the factory?" Jeremy asks her over the phone. Her expression to a far more serious one.

"What about Ulrich?" She asks. Jeremy sighs.

"He has a new roommate and so he has to show him around the school." He tells her.

"Ok. I'll be there in five minutes." She tells him. She walks over to the gym teach. He turns to her when she says his name.

"Jim. I need to skip class today. Family things came up. I need to head home now." She tells him. He just stares at her for a second before smiling.

"Ok Miss Ishiyama. Just make sure to ask some of the other kids what you missed." He tells her. She tells him she will and leaves. I hate missing my karate class but if Jeremy needs me at the factory then I gotta go.

She gets to a manhole in the wood and pulls it up. She climbs onto the ladder and puts the manhole cover back. She slides down the ladder. When she hits the ground she takes off running. A third of the way through the tunnel she grebs the skate board she left there. She jumps on it and skate boards through the sewers to the factory. Once she gets there she leaves the skateboard at the entrance.

She opens the door to the factory and walks in. It's dark and the whole place looks decrepit as hell. Its an old car factory that a team of scientist turned into a lab but then abandoned. She heads down the stairs to the first level down. She enter a large room.

All along the walls are wires and pipes. There are piles of scrap metal and electronics all over the place. In the center of the room is a massive computer system. There is a large holographic table and a big computer set up connected to it. Sitting at the computer was jeremy with a headset on and an image of the mountain region pulled up. She walks up behind him and puts a hand on the back of the chair as she leans in to see the screen better.

"What's the problem Jeremy?" She asks him.

"There is a tower in the mountain section that is being haunted." He tells her. "There seem to be a lot of them in there. To many for you. I called Ulrich shortly after I called you. He will be here soon."

"Got it. Is he ditching his new roommate?" She asks him.

"Yeah he is." He tells her.

* * *

What the hell. He just ran off. I think he went to the wood. Odd start to head towards the wood. When he gets in he see's a skid mark on the ground.

"What the hell. That looks like it was made by a shoe." He says to himself. What the hell is going on here. He keeps on walking and eventually finds a manhole with its cover off. He climbs down and starts to follow the sewer. Just as he is about to give up he see's something. He jogs up to it and finds a scooter leaning against the wall. He takes it and starts to ride it the rest of the way through the sewer.

When he gets to the end he finds another ladder. He climbs it and finds himself in front of an old car factory. What the hell is going on. Why would Ulrich be in an abandoned car factory. He continues on. He walks into the factory and find it's very dark. He pulls out his phone and use it as a flash light. He walks around till he finds a set of stairs. He heads down stairs.

When he gets to the bottom he wakes through a door he sees and finds three Kadic students in there. Then he realizes, as they turn and look at him, he recognizes the middle one.

"Ulrich what the hell is going on?" He demands. Ulrich suddenly sprints behind him. Before Odd can even react Ulrich is behind him.

"Odd, I need you to calm down. I can explain everything." He tells him. Jeremey gets out of his chair and walks over.

"Hi Odd. My name is Jeremy. I think we need to talk." He tells him. Odd nods as he looks past him at the computer.

"That looks like a really expensive computer." Odd says and Jeremy chuckles.

* * *

Three and a half months ago we discovered this computer. It was turned off then. If you go down one more level you will find a room with three chambers. These chambers allow you to be transported to a virtual world called Xanadu. Go down another level and you will find a massive power source. It powers this whole place.

We turned it on. Now we can't turn it off. The door to the power room is sealed off. At first we thought it was a game. We quickly found out it is much worse than that. There is something wrong with Xanadu. But we are not sure exactly what it is.

Shortly after we started to explore this world we got attacked. The computer calls them Spectors. They are corrupted codes that haunt towers. While a tower is being haunted it causes problems in the real world. We ourselves can beat the Spectators but we can't reverse a haunting.

We were about to tell someone about this and have it destroyed. That's when we met Alieta. Alieta was virtualized years ago by someone else. Were are not sure what they did or why they did it to her but they made it so that she can not be virtualized. Destroying the computer kills her.

Then we found out she could fix the haunting. She could reverse it. So now we fight these thing and help her perform what the virtual people call and exorcism.

* * *

When he is done speaking Odd can only stare. There is no way this is true. It's to fantastic. But he seems really serious.

"Prove it." He challenges. Jeremy grins and tells the other two to head down to the scanners. When they get down there he starts to run the program.

"Scan Ulrich. Scan Yumi. Virtualization." The disappear from the scanners and avatars of them appear on the hologram maker.

"Holly crap. It really works. Why do they look so weird?" He asks.

Yumi is in a typical feudal Japan Geisha outfit that is red, black and yellow with white polka dots all over it. Ulrich is in well fitting Samurai attire that is black and yellow with splashes of red here and there.

"I'm not actually sure. I did not choose it for them. The system chose it for them the first time they virtualized." He tells him. Odd continues to watch them on the screen. The virtual images of them turn into a virtual image of the mountain sector.

* * *

"I wonder how many there are this time." He tells Yumi. He watches her as they run. He can't help but admire her.

"I don't know but Jeremy thought it was more than either of us could handle on our own." She tells him. She tries not to look at him. It's a bad habit she started to develop about two months ago.

They start to run toward the tower. As they get closer they notice a swirling black vortex.

"Jeremy how close are we to the tower?" Yumi asks. She stares at the swirling mass and finds it hard to comprehend.

"You're still a ways away. Why?" He say's. Yumi pales and Ulrich finds it hard to breath for a second.

"Cause we can already see tons of them." he tells him. Jeremy creates a first person view camera of what Ulrich see's. He frowns at the sight.

"Do you guys think you can handle it?" Odd asks worried, still looking over Jeremy's shoulder.

"I don't know. Alieta will have to get here quick. Have you contacted her yet?" Ulrich asks Jeremy.

"Yes. I sent her a message a little while ago. She should be there not to long after you guys." He tells them.

When they get close enough to see the whole tower and all of the specters they stop for a minute.

"What do you think Yumi?" He asks her. She looks over at him.

"I think this will be our hardest fight yet." She tells him. He looks over at her and gives her a smile.

"Guy's. Your weapons are charged." Jeremy tells them. Ulrich unsheathes a sword made of green binary code. Yumi pulls out two fans made of yellow binary code.

"We are ready Jeremy." Ulrich tells him. He grips his sword a bit tighter.

"Then go. Aleita will be there shortly." They both take off toward the mass of Specters.

Ulrich splits into three and charges at super speed. He cuts three down with one long charge. Yumi gets close and throws both of her fans. They take out two each before flying back to her. She catches them and cuts down a specter charging her. One of Ulrich's clones gets hit by a specter and is absorbed before it bursts into code.

"They seem to be doing well." Odd comments. Jeremy nods but does not answer. He is watching a white arrow on the screen as it moves towards the commotion. "What's that white arrow?"

"That's Alieta. She is the only one that can end the Haunting." He tells him. Odd nods and continues to watch.

Ulrich jumps from specter to specter killing them as he goes. Both of his clones are gone now. Yumi starts to lift rocks with her mind and launch them at the specters. One gets behind her and rams her.

"Yumi you just lost ten life points. You only have seventy left." Jeremy informs her.

"Thanks for the update Jeremy." She tells him. She jumps back up and slices through the one that rammed her.

"Guys I'm here." Says a new voice. Yumi looks over to see Alieta standing next to a rock. She has pink hair and green eye's. She is wearing a long white dress and holds a carved wooden staff.

"Thank god." Yumi says. She walks over to Aleita. "Let's get you to that tower."

She turns around to get hit by a large yellow energy blast. She flies back a couple feet and hits the ground. Yumi looks up to find a human sized and shaped black creature before her. She see's a second one behind it. The first one charges up another energy shot and hits her with it.

"Yumi that was thirty life points each. You only have ten left." Jeremy almost shrieks. Yumi jumps up and throws one of her fans. It hits on of them but sadly it was the second one. The first one runs up to her and stabs her with it spear like hand. Ulrich looks over in time to see it happen.

"NO! YUMI!" He shouts. He jumps to the ground and super sprints to her. He gets there and cuts the right arm off of the creature that virtualized Yumi. It jumps back to protect itself. Ulrich puts himself between it and Alieta. "Damn you."

"Ulrich be careful. We don't know all of it abilities." Jeremy warns him. Ulrich charges it and locks his blade with it remaining arm. Aelita runs past him and heads for the tower. The second one goes after her. Ulrich pushes the first one off of him and sprints at the second one. It abandons its charge at the last moment to avoid Ulrich. Alieta hides behind some rocks for cover. The first one attack Ulrich and he dodges it just to be hit by an energy blast from the second one. He flies back.

"Sixty life points left Ulrich." Jeremy tells him. Ulrich runs at the weakened one. He triples himself and images run between him and his clones to make a triangle. The creature attacks the one in front of it just to be stabbed by the other two. It burst into code and is gone. Ulrich turns to face the last one when he gets hit in the back by another energy blast. The creature then stabs him with both arms. He virtualize.

"Damn. Now there is no one to protect Aelita." Jeremy says to himself. Yumi hears the other scanner open and curses herself for being reckless. Ulrich slams his fist on the ground and curses.

"I'll go." Say's a voice from behind Jeremy. He turns to see Odd standing by the stairs waiting for the ok with a serious look on his face. The first Jeremy has seen since he got here.

* * *

 **Love me or hate me it's all the same, If you read my stories you deal with my shit. I know that this is a different way to do a code lyoko story. What happened is I was looking up stuff about code lyoko to try and make a unique story and I found Garage kids. I liked the Idea so much I decided to use it.**

 **Not everything is the same as Garage kids had it. I loved Alieta so much I found a way to keep her in the story. However Xana is not in this story. I hope you guys like the story. Also Odd was always my favorite character. He will probably be the best fighter in the story. He would naturally be the most agile because of his cat form and he is by far the best natural fighter. You will see next chapter. Now I have to go work on GenX**

 **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. See you guys next time when we Virtualize.**

 **P.S. I will have something like that to say at the end of every chapter of every story I write.**


	2. The new kid part 2

**Hey guys. Let me just say OH MY GOD. I am so freaking happy right now. I posted the story Four hours from when i am writing this and I already got someone to review it and someone else to PM me about it. That's awesome. Thanks so much. I am so happy people like this idea. When i first joined this site I wanted to make a code lyoko story but I wanted a new and unique concept. So I waited until I found one.**

 **Thanks you to Pinksakura271 for your review. It literally made my day.**

 **Anyway let's get to the story. Also i did not do this last time but I feel obligated to do it at least once for every story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code lyoko. It is owned by MoonScoop. God bless them and what they made.**

 **Computer voice: Transfer. Scanner. Virtualization.**

* * *

"I'll go." Odd says. He is standing by the stairs ready to go. Jeremy turns around and looks at me confused.

"Odd. Are you sure?" Jeremy ask him concerned. No not really. Odd thinks to himself but just nods. "Alright then. Get down to the scanners."

Odd goes down another flight of stairs. He gets to the second floor down and finds a large room. He heads inside and sees three large chambers with electrical equipment hooked up to them. He walks up to the only empty one left. Ulrich stands up and walks over to him.

"Be careful in there Odd." He tells his new roommate.

"I make no such promises." He says. Odd flashes him a grin and then takes a step back to be fully in the scanner. The door closes and it lights up even brighter than normal.

"Transfer Odd." Odd feel air rush by him and his hair stands up on end getting blown by the air.

"Scanner Odd." He feels a strange sensation like he is being very carefully taken apart. He takes a deep breath.

"Virtualization." He feels a bigger blast of air and then nothing. Then suddenly everything comes back. He falls and lands on his feet. He looks around and sees mountains.

"I am here Jeremy." He says.

"Alright Odd. Head to your left. And hurry. Aleita has put up a barrier around herself but it won't last forever." He tells him. Odd nods towards to sky, the direction the voice seems to come from, and heads in that direction.

* * *

 **Back in the real world**

"Guys, You need to get back to school. This has gone on to longer. It has to have affected the real world by now." Jeremy tells Yumi and Ulrich. They both nod and head to leave the factory.

A few minutes later at school

When they show up there is already trouble. Three sectors have already escaped and are trying to attack people.

"Yumi, you take the one at the gym. I will take the two at the boys dorm." Ulrich tells her. She nods and runs off. Ulrich runs to the dorms. Once he gets there he is immediately confronted by one. It charges him and he dodges to the side. It misses and he lands on one knee. It charges him again.

"Super sprint." He whispers to himself and runs to his dorm and back in ten second. Now he has his training sword in his hands. "Lets try this again.

Yumi runs to the gym. She rushes through the door and see's the specter connecting three younger student. She lifts two weight with her telekinesis and throws one at it. It hits and she throws the other one. As it turns to see her the second one hits it in the face….or front part of it. It charges her and she lifts herself over it before landing behind it. She grabs two more weights.

* * *

 **In Xanadu**

"Jeremy." Odd says to get his attention.

"What is it Odd?" He asks as he keeps an eye on the new creature.

"I have two questions. First why am I a giant purple cat? Second what weapons do I have and how do i use them?" He asks him

"I don't know why odd. The computer chose it for you. And give me a moment." He types in a few commands before talking again. "You have laser arrow. You have ten in each arm. They do ten damage each. Also you have sixty health."

"Is that a lot of health?" He asks a little worried.

"No it's not so don't get hit." Jeremy tells him.

"Easier said than done Einstein." He tells him. When he finally get to the tower he see's Alieta has a glowing shield around her. There is the creature banging on it and the shield is covered in cracks. "Jeremy how do I fire my arrows?"

"Hold out your arm and pretend you have a wrist launcher. I charged it earlier." He tells him. Odd holds his arm out in front of him. He thinks about fire and arrow and it coming out his arm.

"Laser arrow." He yells and an arrow made of purple Binary code fires out of his wrist. It hits the creature and stumbles it. He fires another and the it falls to the ground. Alieta drops her shield and runs behind Odd. The creature gets up and backs a little farther away.

"You OK Princess?" he asks with a cheesy grin on his face. She smiles back at him with her cheeks blushing.

"Yes. Thank you." She tells him. He turns to face his enemy. Alieta runs to cover behind a rock. The creature charges a yellow energy in front of it's chest. It fires and Odd leaps six feet to the left. The shot misses for the first time. It charges him. Alieta breaks cover and sprints to the tower.

The creature turns to fire a shot at her. Odd blasts two laser arrows into its back. It stumbles and Alieta reaches the tower.

"You're facing me now ugly." He tells it. He turns and leaps on top of a large rock. The creature Fire a blast at the rock. Odd dodges and fires two more arrows. It dodges one but gets hit by the other.

"Great job Odd. It only has thirty life points left." Odd leaps onto the creature. He claws its chest twice. He is about to fire a laser arrow when it shoots him with an energy blast and sends him flying. He lands hard and struggles to quickly get up. The creature is already up and swings at him the moment he is.

It connects and he hits the ground. He looks over to see the creature stalking toward him. He fires a series of arrows. Most miss but one hits and kills it.

"Good job Odd. Now stand back and wait for Alieta to finish the exorcism." Jeremy tells Odd. Odd leans against a tree and relaxes.

"Good luck princess." He says to himself.

* * *

 **Back at school**

Yumi lifts yet another dumbbell up and throws it at the specter. It hits but not with the force the others did. Damn this. What's taking them so long. She thinks to herself. It charges her and she rolls to the side. It hits the wall and leaves a large crack.

She shoves her hand at it and then moves it to the left. The specter hits the wall again. Maybe that will stun it for a moment.

Ulrich is not fairing much better. He sprints to one and hits it with his training sword. It hits and the specter flies back a few feet. He gets hit in the back by the other charging specter. He stumbles and catches himself. He runs around the building to build up speed. He comes back around and hits one of them full speed. His training sword snaps in two and the specter burst into digital code and disperses. One down. One to go. He thinks to himself. As he turns around he is thrown off his feet by the other one ramming him.

* * *

 **Back at the factory**

"Jeremy it's done. The tower is clear." Before He can speak Odd chimes in.

"Hey Einstein, all the big black things left. Did we win?" He ask with hope. Aleita giggles at this.

"Yes Odd. We won." He tells him. Odd stands up and walks over to the tower. He presses his hand to the side and see's it go through. He walks through the tower wall to find Alieta in the center of a strange eye like symbol.

"Nice place you got here." He jokes with her. She laughs and Jeremy groans at the joke.

"Odd I am going to devirtualize you now." He tells him.

* * *

 **Back at Kadic**

Yumi runs out of the gym to look for Ulrich once her Specter disappeared. When she gets outside she sees him lying on the ground in front of the boys dorms. She runs over to him and drops to her knees to check on him.

"Ulrich. Ulrich are you OK?" She asks. She lightly shakes him and he rolls over and groans. She smiles down at him.

"Ten more minutes." He says without opening his eye's. He rolls back over on his side and pretends to sleep. Yumi laughs before standing up. She lightly kicks him.

"Get up Ulrich. We need to get back to the factory." She tells him. He sits up and groans. Eventually he stands up and they head to the factory. Yumi pulls out her phone and calls Jeremy. He picks up almost immediately.

"Hey Yumi. Is everything alright on your end of things?" He asks her a little worried.

"Everything's fine Jeremy. No one got hurt this time." She tells him. She can hear him sigh in relief on the other end of the line. When he speaks again his tone is a little hesitant.

"You and Ulrich need to get down here. We have to discuss something very important." He tells her.

"Yeah, I know. We will be there is a few minutes." She tells him. She hangs up and looks over at Ulrich. He looks a lot better now that he had a chance to rest for a minute. "We gotta go. Jeremy wants to discuss Odd with us."

* * *

 **A few minutes later at the factory**

Yumi and Ulrich walk into the room of the factory with the super computer in it. They see that Jeremy is still at his chair with a feed of Alieta on the screen, while Odd is leaning against a wall looking unhappy as can be. Yumi walks over to Jeremy and Ulrich hesitates, debating going to Odd, before following her.

"Alright Jeremy, were here." She tells him. He gives them a sad smile before standing up.

"We need to discuss whether or not we are going to erase Odds memory. I have the program ready and on standby. It would only take a few key strokes to make it ignore Odd if needed." He tells them. Ulrich clenches his fist and takes a step toward him.

"Jesus Jeremy. Have you even told him about what we might have to do? Asked him what he thinks?" Ulrich demands of Jeremy. It's not right. I am the one that was careless and lead him here. Now he may have to forget all this. It not right, it's not his fault. Ulrich thinks to himself. Jeremy puffs up his chest as much as he can.

"Of course I have Ulrich. He is aware of what we may have to do. As for what he wants, he won't tell me. Said he wants us to talk amongst ourselves and figure it out." He tells Ulrich. Ulrich takes a step back and looks down at his feet in shame for jumping at his friend. I need to control my temper. He thinks to himself.

"I...I want him to remember and become a new member of our team." Ulrich says after a minute of reflecting. "We may not know him but he did volunteer to help us and he seems OK to me."

"I disagree Ulrich." Jeremy says. "We don't know him at all. In fact no one at the school does. I think it's too risky."

Ulrich clenches his fist and breath. Just when he goes to open his mouth and defend his new roommate someone else speaks first.

"I agree with Jeremy." Ulrich looks over at Yumi. "We really don't know Odd. What if he can't keep a secret or he does something to endanger us."

"But guys he helped us. Besides what happens when we get caught off guard again like we did today. What do we do then. Now there is a new monster out there?" He demands of them.

"Then we will be prepared Ulrich. We now know that new monsters can form in Xanadu. We will be more careful from now on." Yumi tells him trying to calm him down.

"Beside I found out what they are and I have a program running to identify their weaknesses." Jeremy tells him. "I can tell you exactly where to hit it to take it out."

"And what happens when a new more powerful monster comes about and beats both of them before we can learn about it." Says a new voice. They all turn to the screen. "It's a lot harder to get the drop on three people than it is to get the drop on two. I vote he joins the team."

"Well then we are at a stalemate. I guess this mea-" He is cut off by Odd.

"This means I now get to decide. I choose to have my memory erased." He tells them quietly.

"Odd are you sure" Came Jeremy's surprised voice.

"What. You really wanna forget?" Ulrich questions confused.

"You don't **have** to." Said Yumi a little concerned.

"Odd?" Comes Alieta's voice laced with worry. Odd looks up with a big grin on his face.

"Its alright guys. I was never suppose to find this place anyway. And Yumi and Jeremy are right, you guys don't know me. I can't ask to just become apart of a group like this on a whim." He tells them. Though he is still smiling his voice cracks a bit at the end. "Sinces this thing can wipe memories from anywhere I think I will head back to the school. See you later Ulrich."

Odd walks away with his usual spring in his step but he seems different from when Ulrich met him. As soon as he is gone Ulrich walks out of the room. Yumi and Jeremy look at each other.

"Don't worry." Jeremy tells the girls. "He won't remember a thing. Come tomorrow he won't be sad anymore.."

After ten minutes Jeremy sites down at the super computer and pulls up the memory wipe program. It starts to send out a signal and then a red bar appears on the screen. It slowly starts to fill blue. After half an hour it's all blue and every one except Jeremy, Yumi and Ulrich forget what happened today and in their place are replacement memory's.

* * *

 **The next day at breakfast**

Odd strolls into the lunchroom looking around for Ulrich. When he spots him he goes and gets his breakfast then walks over to his table. WHen he gets there he notices two other kids with him. He stops before he sites down.

"Oh. Sorry Ulrich." He tells him before backing up a step. "I don't wanna intrude on your friends, I just though…."

"No, please Odd, join us. I was just telling them about my new roommate." He tells him. Odd smiles and sits down next to Ulrich. "Odd this is Yumi and Jeremy. Yumi Jeremy this is Odd."

* * *

 **That's chapter two. But the prologue not done yet. I know the characters may seem a bit different, well that's called realism guys. No, but in all seriousness I did tweak them a little. Odd is a little more serious and Ulrich has an even harder time with his temper but always means well. I wanted them to seem more real. I hope you all like it. It was so much fun doing this. I love the way it's going. Next time I will try and get you guys a better look at Xanadu.**

 **So what did you guys think. I know the fight scenes aren't great but I did my best. Also this will be multiple stories. Last thing. Odd hit the Phantom, That's what the new creatures are called, six times. Each hit did ten damage. Phantoms however have eighty health. So tell me how did he kill it in six hits. Where did that extra twenty damage come from. I will tell yous guys at the beginning of the next chapter. If you review tell me how you think it lost twenty extra life points.**

 **Anyway as always, thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review. And I will see you next time we Virtualize.**


	3. The new kid part 3

**Hey guys. Sooooo I forget to mention something last time and remembered after I posted the chapter. There is no return to the past. Like at all. I never did like that and they also never explained how the super computer could do that. So yeah, instead they can replace people's memories. I could give a long as explanation about how it works but I won't. But it is possible to do that. So trust me it ok.**

 **Anyway onto more important thing. How Odd beat the Phantom last chapter with six hits at ten damage each is because of Yumi. She threw her fan and hit that Phantom before she got virtualized. Now time for reviews**

 **Thor94: Don't worry. I know it's low damage and LP but he can always get more arrows and he is the most agile so dodging is his thing. Also that was only his first time and meant to be temporary. Next time they will learn about his powers. Also Odd can and did use his claws to attack**

 **Pinksakura271: Your reviews make me smile. And yes I did mean specters. As for Odd calling her princess, sorry but that will continue for the rest of the story. As for the ten arrows thing I have plans to make it work. However everyone's weapons have a limit of use in this story. When they hit their limit Jeremy has to reset them. Not just Odd's.**

 **Alright let's get on to the story.**

 **Computer voice: Transfer. Scanner. Virtualization.**

* * *

Three boys walk out of class and toward the center of campus. One of them has a smug look on his face while the other two look comically depressed. There is a girl about twelve meters away leaning against a tree waiting for them. She smiles when she see's them.

"I do agree Odd. It is kinda unfair that the teacher made you take the test like the rest of us considering you just moved here a week ago." Jeremy tells him. He really does think it's unfair. Even her struggle with the concepts from time to time.

"Aaaaand math is like my worst subject." He whines to them. Even Ulrich laughs at this.

"True that Odd. you really suck at math." He tells him in a joking tone.

"Might I remind you Ulrich, that your score on the test was not much better." Jeremy tells him. Ulrich glares at him till he hears Odd snickering. He turns his glare on Odd. Odd looks him right back in the eye's. After a second they both start laughing.

"True. and I have been here all year." Ulrich comments. As they near the tree Yumi walks towards them. SHe smiles at seeing them laughing together.

"What's so funny?" She asks wanting in on there joke.

"They are laughing about both f them having failed their math tests." Jeremy tells her. Both of them noticeable quiet at her glare that is now on them.

"That's not funny guys. If you fail you'll be held back." She tells them. Yumi is pretty serious about passing school.

"Sorry. Your right Yumi. It's not funny." Ulrich says while looking at his shoe's. Odd rolls his eyes at him.

"Don't worry. Einstein is gonna tutor me so I pass the next test." Odd says making jeremy scoff at him.

"What makes you think that I am gonna tutor you?" Jeremy asks him with disbelief at his assumption.

"Cause we're friend and you would not want a friend to fail and get help back would you?" He asks him with and innocent voice. Jeremy groans before putting head head in his hands. After a couple seconds he pulls his head back up and looks at Odd.

"Fine. I'll tutor you. But you have to actually try and learn something. I will not do your work for you." He tells him as sternly as he can.

"I would never dream of it Einstein." He tells his friend. Jeremy shoots him a glare before heading off to his room. Odd, Ulrich and Yumi follow him. Once in Jeremy's room Odd, Yumi and Ulrich take spots on Jeremy's bed while Jeremy sits in the chair at his desk. He wakes his computer up and pulls up some program. Odd pays it no attention.

"So there is a new movie this weekend." Odd starts up a conversation. Yumi and Ulrich turn to him. "Iron man two was released in america a few months ago and it's finally makes it way here. So you guys wanna go?"

"Sure Odd." Ulrich says first. He really liked the first one and has been waiting for the second one. They both look over at Yumi.

'Sure, I'll go." She tells them. In truth she liked the first one as well. Odd turn to Jeremy.

"So how about it Einstein. You wanna go?" He asks him with a big grin on his face.

"Maybe next time Odd. I have some work to do this weekend." He tells him

"Alright but you're gonna be lonely." He warns him. Ulrich and Yumi check the time and both stand up.

"I've got to get to my Pencak silat class." Yumi says before rushing out. Ulrich looks over at Jeremy.

"I got my Kendo class." He tells him. He looks over at Odd. "Wanna watch again?"

"Sure. I love getting the chance to see you get whacked on the head with a practice sword." He says with again. Ulrich glares at him before heading out with Odd in tow. Once they are gone Jeremy pulls up another program. Aleita pops up on the screen.

"Have you detected anything in Xanadu?" He asks quickly. She shakes her head.

"No. For now none of the towers are being haunted." She tells him. He relaxes at that.

"That's good. Well I am gonna work on a couple of new programs for virtualizing you. Talk to you later?" He asks. She smiles and nods before closing the screen.

* * *

 **In Xanadu**

Alieta is hiding in a cave while a horde of specters flies by right above the cave. She goes a little farther back in the cave. She holds her hand up, palm facing upward. After a few second a small ball of white light appears hovering above her hand. She sets her staff down against a wall and sits next to it. She draws her legs up to her and buries her head in her arms.

She sits there were no one can see her and cries, just like she has for the past five years.

* * *

 **At the gym back in Kadic**

"Ulrich you need to hit harder." Yells there instructor Jim. He is a large man with a large personality but he is a good guy. Odd it's in the bleachers and watches his friend practice sword fighting. Ulrich whacks his opponent in the head and Odd flinches at the sound it makes. According to Ulrich, he practices a very aggressive and fast Kendo fighting style called Tobikomi-Waza.

He likes watching his friend practice. His passion for the sport interests Odd. What is he passionate about. Odd has fun with his friend and tries to do good in school but he is not really passionate about either of those things. He has never actually found something to be passionate about so he plays pranks and makes jokes to entertain himself. What would make him passionate.

Something in his mind stirs and he see's a flash of pink hair. This confuses him. Odd doesn't despise pink but he really prefers purple. His head starts to hurt. He leans his head back for a moment and the pain fades. Strange.

After an hour the class ends and all the students go get changed. Once Ulrich gets out the boys head down to there room to relax before dinner. On there way back Odd decides to as Ulrich something.

"Hey Ulrich?" He starts. Ulrich turns to his newest friend.

"What is it Odd?" He says.

"Are there any people at this school with pink hair?" He asks him. Odd is not looking but Ulrich is now worried. He trips and catches himself. Odd now looks back at his friend. Ulrich looks up with a grin on his face and starts to chuckle.

"Pink hair Odd, really. You're the only one at school that likes to have weird hair." He tells him as he laughs and walks on. Odd keeps pace with him and he to chuckles at himself. It was pretty dumb. But he just can't seem to get the image of someone with pink hair out of his head.

They get to there room and Odd flops down on his bed to relax, while Ulrich grabs his things and heads for the showers.

* * *

 **Yumi's house**

"Mom, Dad. I'm home." Yumi calls as she walks through the front door to her house. She heads up to her room and drops her things off next to her door. She then jumps on her bed and lays down exhausted.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour." Her mom calls upstairs. Yumi sits up and blows her hair out of her face. It does not work.

"Alright mom. I'm gonna take a shower." She shouts back. She gets up and grabs her clothes and a towel. As she leaves her she hears shouting from down stairs.

"Damn it Akiko. I don't need this right now. I am exhausted and just got home. Leave me alone." Yumi's dad shouts. Yumi bolts for the bathroom and shuts the door as quickly as possible. Her parents have been fighting a lot lately and it's really been getting to Yumi. She turns the water on and tries to forget what she heard.

* * *

 **Back at Kadic in the cafeteria**

"So Einstein what do you wanna do in the future?" Odd asks Jeremy while they eat. Jeremy looks up to see Odd still scarfing down his food.

"I plan to going into computer programming." He tells Odd.

"How about you Ulrich?" He asks. Ulrich looks a little uncomfortable at the question.

"I….I'd like to run a Kendo Dojo." He tells them. He prepares for them to laugh at him.

"I think that's a great idea. I mean from what I've seen your pretty good at Kendo." Odd tells him before he goes back to eating. Both Ulrich and Jeremy stare in wonder at his metabolism and appetite. Ulrich finally asks what's on there minds.

"So what do you wanna do when you get older Odd?" Ulrich asks. Odd looks up and stops eating. After a second he puts his trade mark grin on.

"I have no idea. I have not found anything that interests me." He tells them. Jeremy goes back to eating knowing that there are plenty of people that don't know what they wanna do at his age. Ulrich however is a different story.

"You mean you don't even have an idea?" He demands of him. He can't belive Odd seems to not even care about his future.

"What's the big deal. I still have a few years to decide. Besides, most kids our age don't know what they want to do." He tells Ulrich. Ulrich goes back to eating his lunch and drops the subject. Odd gets up and dumps his tray before getting a second helping of food.

* * *

 **Odd and Ulrich's room the next morning**

Ulrich's alarm. After a minute Odd throws a pillow at it. Ulrich already up finally turns it off. He walks over to his roommate and shakes him.

"Come on Odd. It's time to wake up." He says. Odd rolls over and groans. Ulrich walks over to his nightstand and grabs his cup of water from last night. He walks over to Odd and holds it above him.

"Odd. Get up. Last warning." Odd shuts his eyes even tighter and curls into a ball.

"You wouldn't dare." He mumbles to Ulrich. Ulrich turns the cup upside down and the water splashes out all over Odd. Odd jumps out of bed the moment the water hits him. He is in the corner of the room glaring at Ulrich.

"I hate you." He tells him. Ulrich busts into a laughing fit and falls onto his own bed. Odd grabs one of his shoes off the floor and throws it at Ulrich. It misses and Ulrich bolts out of the room. "And I was having a nice dream."

But who is Alieta. He thinks to himself. As his dream fades that's the one thing he holds on to. As he grabs his clothes and changes he pictures the pink haired person again but this times it's clearly a girl. When he is ready he heads out.

He leaves the dorms and heads toward the cafeteria. Once inside he spots his friends. He gets his food and walks over. As he nears he can overhear their conversation. Just as he is about to make his presence know they say something that makes him stop.

"Jeremy are you sure? That would make three just this week alone." Ulrich says. Jeremy nods with a dark look on his face.

"Alieta has been seeing a lot of specter activity today." He says. Ulrich face grows dark at this. Odd freezes.

"Jeremy things are changing in Xanadu." Ulrich tells his friends.

"I know. We need to start taking precautions." Jeremy says. He opens his mouth to say more but Odd interrupts having heard enough.

"Hey guys. Whats up." He says. They both jump and turn to look at him.

"H...hey Odd. How long have you been there?" He asks. Odd can hear the fear in his voice but pretends to not. He puts up his grin again. I trust them. If they wanna keep it secret I will let them.

"I just got here. So you prepared for science today?" He asks them. They fall into a comfortable conversation. Pretty soon Yumi shows up and they all hang out like they are the best of friends. But as Odd laughs with his friends he can see something else in there eye's. Sleepless night from anxiety. What's been keeping them up.

* * *

 **Four o'clock at Kadic**

Odd and Ulrich are in there room relaxing when Ulrich's phone goes off.

"Hey Jeremy. What do you need?" He asks him.

"..."

"Got it. I'll be right there." He tells him and then hangs up. He looks over at Odd as he stands up.

"Whats up. Did he need you for something?" Odd asks knowing the question. This is not the first time this has happened. In fact it's the third. Jeremy calls Ulrich and Yumi and they all run off somewhere.

"Yeah. Jeremy needs me to meet up with him. I'm sorry bu-"

"But it's just you, Yumi and Jeremy. It's fine. Get going." He tells him flashing his trademark grin again. Ulrich smiles back at him and thanks him for understanding before running off. As soon as the door closes Odds smile falls. He trusts his friends. So why do they not trust him. He gets up and leaves the dorms. He decides to walk around campus.

A few minutes later he finds himself walking by the gym. He stops and sees someone tall walking from around the building. He freezes hoping they won't see him. They are suppose to be in their dorms studying right now. The person turns toward him and he sighs. Oh well he thinks to himself. He looks up again.

"Sorry Jim. I know I am not suppose to be out here right now but I just got so bored with studying. I need some fresh air." He says. When Jim does not respond he squints his eyes to get a better look at him. When he does he notices it's not Jim. It's not Jim at all. It walks under a light and Odd gets a good look at it.

Its at least eight feet tall and seems to be made of some black smokey substance. One of its arms is made of three tendrils. The other looks like a spear. Odd turns and runs. He bolts for the woods and can hear the thing speed up to chase him. Once in the woods he hides behind a tree. He sees a bright yellow glow out of the corners of his eyes. He looks around the tree to see the thing has a yellow glowing orb in front of its face. The orb shoot toward Odd and he hindes back behind the tree. It hits the ground a foot from him.

It explodes and sends him flying several feet. The painfully gets back up. Its charging another attack and Odd takes off running. It fires and misses. It hits a tree and the tree leans under the impact. The thing takes off again to chase odd. Odd eventually stumbles and falls. He curses and tries to stand. His hand touches metal. What metal would be out here in the wood.

Oh yeah! Manhole. The sewers run under the woods. He starts to pry the Lid off the manhole when he hears something behind him. He turns just in time to get struck by the creature hunting him. He goes flying and hits a tree. He struggles to his feet.

He looks over and sees the creature in front of the manhole. If he is gonna survive he needs to get down there. He focuses on the man hole. He sprints for it. The creature runs after him. He tries to dodge to the side but the creature is ready. It stabs at him with its spear like arm. Just as its starts to make contact he vanishes. The creature looks around before walking off.

Odd is trying to catch his breath. He is alive. And in the sewer. But how. He was just about to get stabbed. He stands up and starts to walk down the sewer tunnel.

"What the hell is happening. What was that thing. And how did I get away." Odd says to himself. It's almost like I teleported. But that's impossible. Right? He thinks as he walks.

Odd stops and looks ahead of him. He focuses on a spot ten feet in front of him. He concentrates on it hard and thinks he wants to be there now. Suddenly what he is looking at is different. He looks around and see's he has moved. Holly shit. I did teleport. I can teleport.

He looks up ahead of him and see's something there. He runs forward toward it and finds a scooter. He remembers this. This has happened before. He just knows it. He grabs the scooter and starts riding. When he gets to the end of the tunnel her see's a ladder. He puts the scooter up against the wall next to a couple of skate boards.

He climbs the ladder and finds a huge factory in front of him. He walks up to it and pushes the doors open. He closes them behind him and looks around. I know I have been here before. He thinks to himself. He walks over to and old scrapped car that still has seats in it and relaxes. He needs to rest.

Deeper in the factory Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremy are looking over the supercomputer.

"I found the tower. It's in the forest region. I can Virtualize you guys pretty close but Alieta will take a little while to get there. I am ready another large number of specters there. I bet there are also Phantoms. You guys ready?" He asks them. Ulrich and Yumi both nod and head done to the scanners.

They get to the scanner room and each of them steps into one. They close and Jeremy starts the process.

"Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization." When Jeremy finishes the process they appear in the forest region ready to go. They both drop from about ten feet in the air and land on there feet. Ulrich looks over at Yumi with a dark expression.

"I got a bad feeling about this." He tells her. She nods her agreement.

* * *

 **I lied and I'm sorry. I did not mean to. You can lynch me if you want but if you do you won't get a good look at Xanadu next chapter. I really am sorry though. I had intended to give you guys a look an Xanadu this time but I ended up show a bit more of their daily life. Also If you guys want I can write and outline of their daily schedules at the end of next chapter.**

 **Next chapter end the New Kid prologue. I know it's long but I think it's worth it. I really wanna build these characters up. I hope you all enjoy this story. So Odd can teleport. How about that. He will get another special power later on but for now I think that's enough. And don't worry. We will see just how awesome Odd is in the next Chapter. So who can tell me why Odd is able to remember some stuff that happened while others can not.**

 **Thanks for reading and remember to review. They help fuel my muse. And as always I will see you guys next time we virtualize.**


	4. The new kid part 4

**Heeeeeey guys. I'm so excited. We are finally gonna get a good look at a new region of Xanadu. If you think I did not describe the mountain region very well then that's fine. Go watch garage kids. It will give you a good look at the mountain region.**

 **I do not promise good fight scene. However I do promise to do my best. I hope you guys will enjoy. I love writing this. There will probably be a bigger break after this. But I really wanted to get the prologue out. I am having fun writing this and I love your guy's review. They always make me smile at the fact that you care enough about my story to take the time to criticize or (hopefully) Compliment me on my story and writing.**

 **Pinksakura271: First off, thank you so much for reviewing every chapter so far. Second, yes Ulrich is a bit of an ass. He will get better I promise. Well he will at least redeem himself. Third I am excited for Odd to be a member of the team. I will have him do something that never happened in the show and I think it was stupid that it did not. He is going to...wait a minute I can't spoil the surprise. Please enjoy.**

 **Anyway let's get on with this thing.**

 **Computer voice: Transfer. Scanner. Virtualization.**

* * *

Ulrich and Yumi head towards the tower. Alieta head the same way from a much farther distance. Jeremy is running scans trying to figure out how the real world is being affected this time. Odd is still resting in a dismantled car. A tall shadowy figure makes its way toward an abandoned car factory.

* * *

 **In Xanadu**

"Jeremy we are here." Ulrich says. "There are a ton of specters here."

Jeremy pulls up a visual and see's almost as many specters as a week ago. He gets a bad feeling in his gut and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"I think they're the least of your worries." He tells the duo. Ulrich takes a breath.

"I know and that's what scares me." He tells the smaller boy. Jeremy pulls his scans back up. They all come up negative.

"Guys. Nothing is happening at the school. My scans came up negative." He tells them.

"Then what's being affected and where?" Yumi asks.

At that moment a specters appears at the tower. He stands a few feet away from it and the specters in that area of the tower fly to other parts. It stands there and looks around. Ulrich and Yumi pull back to a safe distance and lean against trees.

Ulrich looks around. The forest region is by far the creepiest. The trees are tall enough to block out most of the sun light and they cast twisted and crooked shadows. Makes it hard to see. He glances at the tower and even from a distance the difference is noticeable. Trees grow in a wide circle around the tower allowing plenty of light to come in and make it a beautiful place. A few smaller trees grow closer to the tower giving it a nice peaceful feel. Although now its starting to dark with all the specters.

"Ulrich?" Yumi says with an inflection at the end. He turns to her.

"What is it Yumi?" He asks her. She now has his undivided attention.

"What's your favorite region?" She asks him. He takes a moment to think about it.

"I would have to say it the desert region. Its nice and open so plenty of room for me to run plus it's easy to see anything coming and it does not give me the creeps like the other regions." He tells her. She thinks about what he said for a second.

"I love the mountain region. I thinks the peaks of the mountains are beautiful and when you're standing on top of one of them it's amazing." Ulrich knows exactly what she is talking about. Each region has its own time of day. The forest and desert both are stuck at midday. The arctic region is permanent midnight. The mountain region though is always right at sunset. When you look at it from the top of the mountain it's breathtaking.

"I can understand that." Ulrich tells her. He can't seems to take his eye's off of her. She is so beautiful to him. She looks over at him and he immediately looks to the grounds. She giggles when she see's his shyness and leans against her tree and relaxes.

Elsewhere Alieta is not quiet so happy. As she runs through the forest sector she jumps at every shadow and noise in the forest. This just so happens to be her least favorite region. After a couple minutes of this she stops and leans against a tree to slow her heart rate. She is literally defenseless right now.

"Jeremy…how close am I?" She asks him. He looks over the map and checks the distances.

"Pretty close. It won't be long once you get moving." He tells her. He feels bad that she has to do this.

"Thank you Jeremy." She tells him. He looks back over his new scans. Still nothing. What the hell is going on?

* * *

 **In the factory**

Meanwhile Odd has now got his breath back. He stands up and starts to walk around the factory. He feels like he's been here before. He see's a stairway and starts to head for it. About half way there he hears the doors open. He ducks down and hides behind a car. He peeks over to find the creature from the forest has followed him.

Odd ducks back down and crawls into the car. He gets in the back seat and tries to be as invisible as possible. He can still see the creature. It lifts its spear like arm to its face. When it brings it down the creature walks over near Odd and starts to search for him. Odd holds his breath and stays silent.

* * *

 **In Xanadu**

Alieta finally gets to Yumi and Ulrich. Yumi hopes up and walks over to her. They hug and exchange greetings. Ulrich walks over and stands a little back.

"How are you doing Alieta?" Yumi asks concerned for her recently made friend. Alieta gives a sad smile.

"I'm alright. Wish this would stop happening though." She say's. Yumi nods and gives her another hug.

"We ready to do this?" Ulrich asks Itching to do something. He hates waiting for things to happen. Both girls nod and they head toward the tower. When they near it they see two more Phantoms are there.

"Now there are three of them. You ready Yumi?" He asks her. She nods and her sprints in. He appears before all of them and triplicates. They attack the Phantoms. One of the Phantoms stabs a clone right away. The other clone slashes across the front of its specter (20 damage Phantom 2) Before also getting stabbed. Ulrich slashes at the spear arm of his and cuts it off (40 damage Phantom 1) Before jumping back.

The middle Phantom falls back and the other two step up to protect it. One of them charges and Ulrich blocks its spear arm with his sword. It flickers from the impact for a second (20 damage sword) before glowing strong again. The other one charges a shot and fires just as the front phantom jumps out of the way.

Another yellow object flies into view and clashes with the energy blast. It explodes midair (30 damage fan 2). Another yellow object flies in to view and hits the Phantom that shot (20 damage Phantom 2) and it stumbles. Ulrich sprints forward and stabs it in the chest (40 damage Phantom 2) and it dissolves into data.

Ulrich turns to the sound of of another energy blast. He blocks it with his sword. It explodes and he is sent flying (30 damage sword, 10 damage Ulrich). He gets back up and swings his sword at the one armed Phantom in front of him. He misses and the Phantom shoots it tendral arm forward and hits Ulrich in the shoulder (20 damage Ulrich). He steps back and brings up his sword. He Triangulates around the Phantom. I strikes a clone and the other two stab him (80 Damage Phantom one) and it dissolves as well.

The third Phantom sprints at Yumi. She holds up a fan to block and it hits her cam with its spear arm (20 damage fan 2). Her fan dissolves into pixels leaving only the black outer part behind. Ulrich runs up to stab the Phantom. It jumps back and Yumi does the same. It build up an energy blast. Ulrich jumps to the side. He looks back and see's two other energy blasts hit yumi. She flies into the air and gets hit by the third one (90 damage overall Yumi). Ulrich sprints away from them to slightly higher ground. He prepares for his hardest fight yet.

* * *

 **In the factory**

Odd has crawled out of the car he was in. He picks up a large monkey wrench off a tool case. He creeps around the cars till he is behind the creature. He stands up and whistles. The creature turns to face him. It seems to growl as it charges him. Odd stands there and looks past him. When it's a few feet away Odd teleports behind it and swings his wrench at the back of its head. It falls forward and hits the ground hard. Odd runs off and hides again while it recovers.

Yumi gets up and stumbles out of the scanners. It always leaves you dizzy at first but after a minute or two you back to normal. She walks up the stairs and to Jeremy. She hears something hit the ground hard in the main part of the factory. She rushes up and finds Odd standing there waiting for a Phantom to charge him. He has a metal pipe in his hands. Just as it's about to hit him Yumi yells to him and he disappears just to reappear behind the Phantom and hit it in the back of the head.

"That's the third time. Just stay down." He says to it. It slowly gets back up. He turns to hide and see's Yumi. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that. But it's good your are. Head down two floors and hope in one of the scanners and tell jeremy to virtualize you. Ulrich is on Xanadu and needs you." She tells him as she walks up to and past him.

"I don't know what Xanadu is but if Ulrich needs help I am there." He says as he heads down the stairs.

Yumi walks up to the Phantom. She lifts a wrench and and throws it at phantom. It lodges in the creature side. It growls at her and slowly stand up.

"You're fighting me now." She tells the Phantom.

Odd gets down to floor and finds a room with three chamber like things in it. He does not like the way they look, but thinking of Ulrich in danger he does not even hesitate as he enter on and tells Jeremy to virtualize him. Jeremy starts to process.

"Transfer Odd. Scanner Odd. Virtualization." He says. I hope you can save us again Odd. He thinks to himself.

* * *

 **In Xanadu**

Odd Virtualizes and falls. He lands on his feet. Jeremy tells him which way to run and he takes off.

"So Jeremy. Why does this all feel familiar?" He asks him. Jeremy is ready to answer all of his questions truthfully.

"Because you have been here before." He tells him. Odd notes his honesty and continues.

"Makes sense but why don't I really remember it then?" The cat boy asks.

"Cause you told us to erase your memory of the event." Jeremy says.\

"I must have been an idiot." He tells Jeremy. Jeremy smiles.

"I don't know about that, but I do know that this time we won't make you forget. You're a part of the team now." He tells Odd. Odd feels a sense of pride in himself for the first time in a long time.

"You're nearing the area. Your arrows are already stocked. Be quick. I have to recharge Ulrichs sword." He tells Odd as he nears the tower. Odd gets just outside the clearing. He see's Ulrich running away from two of the things that had chased him in the woods. He jumps toward them and fires three shot and they all hit (20 damage phantom 4) (10 damage Phantom 3).

Ulrich turns and runs at one of the Phantoms. He sprints at it and kicks it full force (10 damage Phantom 3) (10 damage Ulrich).

"Ulrich you only have fifty life points left. Your sword is now recharged." Ulrich pulls his sword out and jumps away from the Phantom. The one Ulrich kicked charges up and energy blast while the other charges Odd. Odd jumps over the Phantom and fires two more arrows into its back (20 damage Phantom 4).

As he lands the other Phantom fires at him. Ulrich yells for him to watch out and just before it hit him he disappears. It hits the Phantom that had charged him and sends it flying (30 damage Phantom 4). Odd appears behind the Phantom that shot at him and slashes him with both hands (20 damage Phantom 3).

It turns at strikes Odd with its tendral arm (20 damage Odd) and he is sent flying back three feet. He flips and lands on his feet. Ulrich sprints up and stabs it from behind (40 damage Phantom 3) and it dissolves. Odd fire an arrow at the other one (10 damage Phantom 4) and it to dissolves.

"Odd. fourteen arrows left." Jeremy tells him. Odd nods and they head off to fight the last phantom. Ulrich runs up and makes a clone. The clone charges ahead and gets stabbed by the Phantom. He stabs it as his clone disappears and holds it there (40 damage Phantom 5). Odd runs up and jumps over them both and fire four shots on it from above (40 damage Phantom 5) and its dissolves on Ulrich's sword. Odd looks over at Alieta.

"Do your think princess." He tells her before he can stop himself. He freezes and stares at her. She is the one he dreamed about. He just knows it. She blushes under his gaze but before he can say anything she runs off to the tower. She gets inside and he turns to Ulrich.

"I remember her. I dreamed about her last night." He tells his friend. Ulrich looks at him and smiles.

"I think because you came to Xanadu last time your memories were not wiped but locked up." He tells him. Odd grins and looks over his outfit.

"It's strange but I like it. It matches me pretty well." He tells Ulrich. Ulrich rolls his eyes and watches the tower. Pretty soon all the specters leave the tower.

* * *

 **With Yumi**

Yumi stabs a third pull into the Phantom. This one goes through its back. The other two are through its right leg and left shoulder. It gets back up and slashes at her with its spear arm. She jumps back and it misses. It looks back up just before dissolving. Yumi breaths a sigh of relief and wipes her brow. She heads back to Jeremy.

* * *

 **In Xanadu**

Alieta walks out of the tower to find the two boys waiting for her. She walks up to them.

"Thank you." She tells them. Ulrich just shrug like it was nothing. Odd grins at her.

"No problem Princes. Anytime you need us just call." He tells her. She giggles at him and turns her head away.

"Guys, we need to talk. I think Odd should join us and help protect Xanadu and the real world. Jeremy says.

"I agree with him." Yumi says over Jeremy microphone. Odd smile as do Alieta and Ulrich.

"I guess we are all in agreement then. Odd is our new teammate." Ulrich says as he smiles and pats his roommate on the back.

"Alright guys. Time to virtualize you guys and head back to school." Jeremy tells them. A minute later both boys are back in the real world standing in the scanners. They walk up stairs into the room with the supercomputer. They walk up to the computer with Jeremy and Yumi. Alieta is on the computer screen.

"So what now?" Odd asks not knowing what they do next. Jeremy answers for them.

"Now we go as if nothing happened. Normally we would wipe people's memories but since we are the only ones affected this time we don't have to." He tells their newest member.

"But what about Alieta?" He asks confused.

"I can't leave Xanadu." She tells him.

"So we just leave you here?" He asks concerned.

"It's what we have to do." Ulrich tells him.

"And you only show up when there is a problem. Do you have any idea how lonely she must be." Odd almost yells at Ulrich. Alieta almost cries at his protests. None of the others thought about how lonely it was here.

"It's ok Odd. I will be fine. Go back to school." Alieta tells him. He looks up at her helpless.

"But...I...Ok. ok fine." He finally mumbles with his head lowered.

"Goodnight everyone." Alieta says and shut off her connection before they can see her cry. Someone cared. For the first time someone truly cared about her situation.

They group all head back to school. Odd is silent the whole walk there. When they get to school grounds Yumi heads home. The boys head to their dorms. Just as Odd and Ulrich are settling in for the night Odd speaks for the first time since they left the factory.

"Ulrich I need to ask you a few things about the supercomputer and the scanners." He tells Ulrich.

* * *

 **The next day at breakfast**

Odd walks in ten minute after Ulrich. He stayed up most of the night thinking over the conversation he had with Ulrich and about what to do. He walks right up to Jeremy, not even grabbing food along the way.

"Jeremy. I want you to teach me how to use the scanners so I can visualize myself." He tells them before anyone can even say hi.

* * *

 **Aaaaaand….that's how I end it. I had a huge problem with the show. No one ever just went to Lyoko in there spare time to be with Alieta. Yeah Jeremy talked to her on his computer a lot but it's not the same. So I am gonna fix it.**

 **So I had a review saying that Odd would be under powered with twenty arrows that do low damage and only sixty health. I hope I put that worry to rest. As for Yumi I swear I am not dogging on her. In fact I devirtualized her cause I thought she would be best suited to fight the Phantom in the factory due to the enclosed space and her telekinesis.**

 **I hope it was enjoyable. I love this chapter. It turned out so well. And now it's not that I rushed it and felt the need to get it put out extremely soon. I just could not stop thinking about it and had so many ideas I head to keep on writing it. So think of it as a special threat for you guys.**

 **As always thank you guys for reading and please leave me some wonderful reviews. Especially you Sakura. I will see you guys next time we Virtualize.**


	5. The Pink Haired Elf

**Hey guys. Wow was that a prologue. But now we can move on. I hope you all can guess what at least a little bit of this chapter will be. And now Odd is not in love with Alieta right now. He is just a really good person and see's a really bad situation and is that less than one percent of the population that can't just sit by and let it happen. My Odd is a very good person.**

 **I hope you guys understand where I am coming from. The next couple chapters will deal a little more with just the group being the group. Also they will come up with a name for themselves. More accurately Odd will come up with a name for the group. Also be ready for the next time they go to Xanadu. I have a plan for a new type of Phantom.**

 **Anyway I wanna thank you guys for your support. You make me excited to write and that's why you got two chapters in one day. Next review shout outs and then on to the story.**

 **Pinksakura271: thanks so much once again. I saw this first thing the next morning and it brightened my day (which started off with a leg cramp). My favorite region was always mountains. That region always made the group fight different cause of the risk of falling everywhere. I will have special moments for OxA in every region. And yeah, Odd pretty awesome.**

 **Computer voice: Transfer. Scanner. Virtualization.**

* * *

"Jeremy. I want you to teach me how to use the scanners so I can virtualize myself." Odd says. All three of his friends look at him with different expressions. Ulrich looks like he has heard this before. Yumi looks surprised but also a little happy knowing why her friend would want to learn to use the scanners. Jeremy just looks confused.

"Why would you want to Virtualize yourself Odd?" Jeremy asks. Odd looks annoyed at the question.

"So that I can hang out in Xanadu at least some of the time and help Alieta not be alone all the time." He tells Jeremy. Jeremy looks up at him.

"Well the supercomputer is really complicated. Based on your grades in computer class I don't know if you'll understand it all." He says. For the first time that morning Odd smiles. He got exactly what he wanted.

"Of course I am bad at computer class. Because it's not important. This is important." He tells him. Ulrich smiles at his friends kindness.

"I agree with Odd. We should all learn to use the supercomputer and at least one of us should visit Alieta in Xanadu at least once a day." Yumi says. Jeremy looks over the group and see's agreement in everyone's face. He smiles at them.

"Alright. I don't see the problem with that. We can do it after school. I will teach you all to Virtualize yourselves and each other.

* * *

 **Two hours later in math class**

Odd sits there in his seat hunched over his note book. Ulrich looks over and see's this. What the heck. Odd never takes note. He thinks to himself. He keeps watching Odd and notices he never looks up at the teacher or the board. He just keeps writing. Finally Ulrich looks over his shoulder.

He peeks over and see's Odd is drawing a picture. Odd notices him looking and blocks his view. He sits back in his chair. Odd looks over at him.

"So what you drawing?" He asks his roommate. Odd turns a little red.

"Nothing. Just drawing. Nothing important." He says trying to deflect the question.

"Well can I see it. I bet you did really good. You've been completely focused on it for ten minutes now." He says to his friend.

"No. It not really any good. I'm not a great artist." He lies. Ulrich suddenly snatches the paper away from him and looks over it. Odd almost yells at him then remembers where he is and keeps quiet but turns even more red. Ulrich looks over the picture. The the teacher slowly walks over to them. Neither notice.

"Odd, this is a picture of Alieta. And it's really good." He tells his friend. Odd looks at the table before mumbling.

"Can I just have it back?" He ask. His face is now completely red. He started to draw and after a couple minutes he noticed it happened to be a picture of Alieta so he just went with it. Now he is regretting that decision.

"Why would you draw Alieta….Unless. No way." he starts. At that moment the teacher reaches their seats.

"Ahem. Passing notes in class." The teacher says before she snatches the drawing in Ulrich's hands. Ulrich gaps at her and Odd's head sinks back into his arms. Now she is going to embarrass them for disrupting class. School sucks.

"Oh. a picture. I assume this is Mr. Della Robbia's then. I see he likes to draw pictures of girls." She says try to teach them a lesson about disrupting class.

"Actually it's my drawing. It's a drawing of a character from my favourite game…..Code Lyoko." Ulrich says. Odd looks up at his friend with gradatuied. The teacher looks at him not believing him but accepting it.

Well then Ulrich. Maybe if you put as much effort into your studies as you do your drawings then maybe you would have a higher grade." She says to him. "And Odd, I do hope your not encouraging this behavior in your friends."

She walks away and Ulrich gives the picture back to Odd. They go the rest of the class without talking for fear of getting called out again. After class they head toward the center of campus for their break.

"Soooo, Odd?" Ulrich begins. Odd just sighs and answers him.

"Yes Ulrich?" He says already know what he is going to ask.

"You like Alieta then?" He asks with the biggest grin on his face. Odd goes red and tries not to make eye contact.

"Well she's pretty and nice. And I keep thinking about how she is trapped in Xanadu all alone. I don't know If I actually have a crush on her or not but I want to help her." He tells Urlich. Ulrich thinks this over before responding.

"She is cute. I thinks you guys would look cute together. Especially with you as a giant cat." He says. Odd glares at him for a second before laughing. When they get to the center of campus they find Jeremy already there.

"Hey Einstein." Odd greets him. Jeremy looks up and smile at them. He walks over to them and they all grab a drink at the nearby vending machine

"So how long do you think it's gonna take to teach us to Virtualize our selves?" Odd asks. Jeremy, ready for the question, fires back a response immediately.

"That depends on how much attention you pay and if you take notes or not. You could take notes and just look at those every time." He tells Odd.

"Great. Then I only have to learn it once. That means you can show me and then you can Virtualize me." He says. Jeremy smiles at him and nods.

"I think it's great you wanna help Odd. None of us had even thought of how lonely Aleita must be there all by herself." Ulrich says. Odd beams at him and nods. He feels good for doing this. He is helping some who really need help. He thinks of Alieta and seeing her later today and he feels his cheeks warm up. Once break ends they all head to their science class.

"Hey Jeremy? Can you tutor me in science class to?" Odd asks. Jeremy glares at him.

"I am gonna start charging you for every class I help you with." He tells his energetic friend. During class Odd spends the whole time drawing from memory, the tower in the forest region and its clearing. WHen class is over it's an almost perfect recreation of it.

The rest of the day goes pretty much the same. Odd draws two more pictures of Xanadu and one more of Alieta. When school finally ends he is practically bouncing off the walls.

"Come on guys. Let's get going." He says to his friends. They just look at him and roll there eye's. They get outside and meet up with Yumi and then head right for the factory.

* * *

 **Ten minutes later at the factory**

They all walk in and Odd leads the group. When they get to the supercomputer Jeremy hops in his chair and gets everything ready while Odd pulls out a notebook. It takes Jeremy twenty minute to explain how to Virtualize twice. Once he is done the second time Odd is the only one still paying attention. He stands up with two pages of notes on how it works and half a page of what to do to set it up with a timer.

"Alright Jeremy. Time to Virtualize me." He says. Jeremy starts to get the program ready.

"Alright. Let me just tell Alieta your coming." He tells Odd. At this Odd shakes his head.

"I wanna surprise her." He says.

"Alright then. Get to the scanners." Jeremy tells him.

Odd heads down and once he steps inside of one its doors close. The air picks up. A few moments later he is gone.

* * *

 **In Xanadu (For the scenes with Alieta in it in this chapter play the song time to cry by the subdigitals)**

Odd Virtualizes teen feet above the ground. He lands on his feet and looks around. He finds himself in and Ice covered landscape at night.

"Alright Jeremy. Where is she?" He asks.

"She's to the south in a cave. You'll see it when you get there." Jeremy tells him. Odd takes off to the south.

Alieta sits with her back against a wall of the cave. Here eye's look fine but her cheeks are wet with tears. She wipes her tears away for the tenth time that day. She stands up and walks around the cave before walking out. She finds a large Block of ice and climbs up on it. She stands there and looks at the sky. The moon shines over the land giving it a mythic white glow. The stars twinkle above painting a picture in the sky. She sighs and relaxes as she stares at the sky. She feels a little better.

"It's beautiful isn't it." She hears behind her. She turns on her heels and see's Odd standing there looking at her. Her face turns red and she smiles.

"Yeah. I think so." She says back to him. He gives her a crooked grin. "Not to be mean but what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because you seemed kind of lonely." He tells her.

"Odd. I told you I was fine. You don't have to be here." She tells him gently

"I know I don't have to. I want to. I don't think you should have to be here alone all the time." He tells her. Tears form in her eye's again as she tries to fight them off.

"In the five years I have been here not one person has been that kind to me." She tells him. Odd's mouth flies open but no words come out. He does not know what exactly to say to that.

"I'm sorry." He tells her. He can't even comprehend fives years of never talking to someone, of never having a friend. He heart goes out to this lonely girl with pink hair.

"Why are you sorry?" She ask him confused.

"I am sorry I have to be the first one to show you human compassion." He tells her.

"Oh." She say's. She does not know how to respond. She has never know someone that cared about her.

"Let's go for a walk." He suggests. She nods and he starts walking. She quickly falls in step with him. "If you wanna talk about it, your time here I mean, I am willing to listen."

She just keeps walking. She thinks it over. She never knew what real kindness was before this strange boy. She looks at Odd while he stares at the sky. He is quite a bit shorter than Ulrich but still a little taller than her. His outfit was chosen by the systems in Xanadu but she suspects he usually wears purple. His eye's are a soft amber. She looks at him and admires the way he carries himself. He is confident in himself.

He glances at her and she looks away. She stares down at her feet.

"I don't remember how I got here." She starts. Odd opens his mouth then closes it thinking better of it. "I remember waking up one day in a cave in this region. When I came outside there were specters. They chased me and I ran. I eventually I came across a tower. Somehow I knew how to enter them and I knew they were safe. I went in and as far as I know that was the first haunting. I walked into the center and place my staff in the pedestal that all the towers have. I drove the specters away.

"It went on like that for a year. I traveled from region to region. Back then the regions had active day and night cycles. After a year it all stopped. Every region went into a four year twilight. I traveled all around before finally coming back here. I have the ability to make objects with my mind. I spent time making a house like cave for myself. I live in it for two and a half years. And then one day everything sort of lit back up. Except that they day and night cycles stopped. They were frozen with whatever time they were at when it turned off. I was so alone for so long I had no idea how to interact with people. I have information in my head but no real experience until you guys came."

When she finishes Odd is once again speechless. She has never known people before. His chest hurts after he hears her story. He never knew someone could experience loneliness like that before. He stops her and pulls her into a hug without thinking. She freezes.

"It will never be like that again. I promise you. I will never let that happen again." He tells her. She goes rigid at that for a second before breaking down. She grabs on to him and cries. He slowly sits down with her and she clings to him as if her life depended on it. They stay there like that for a long time Eventually Alieta falls asleep. He stands up and shifts her to a piggyback ride. He slowly walks back to the cave she was staying in. He gets inside and walks all the way to the back of the cave.

When he reaches the back of the cave he lays Alieta down next to the wall of the cave. He gets up and starts to walk away.

"Odd?" He hears Alieta's sleepy voice behind him. He turns to face her. His heart jumps in his chest. She is half asleep but trying to sit up. Her eyelids are barely open and her hair is slightly in her eye's. She looks beautiful. "Don't leave me ok."

He falters. He was planning to head back to earth but now he changes his mind. If he can help her by spending the night her and keeping her company then he will.

"I won't. I promise. I just gotta get something. I will be right back." He walks toward the front of the cave. "Jeremy. I am gonna stay the night."

"Odd, that was not part of the plan. I think it's a bad idea." Jeremy tells him. Odd smirked to himself.

"I know Jeremy. But I am not asking to stay. I am telling you that I am. What I am asking for you to Make a blanket and a pillow." He tells him.

"I also think it's stupid but I also think it's really kind of you." Yumi says over Jeremy's mic.

"Alright. I will make it for you. We will be back tomorrow to get you at around lunch time." Jeremy tells him. He makes a blanket and pillow. Odd thanks him and they all say goodnight. Odd heads back into the cave. He gets back to Alieta and just stares at her for a bit. She really is beautiful. He thinks to himself. He shakes his head and places the blanket over her. He lifts her head and put the pillow under it. She sighs contently and a big grin forces it's way onto her face.

He sits down a few feet away and watches her as she sleep. Her hair is in her eye's but he thinks it make her look cute. When open her eye's are a beautiful light green. However it's her hair that he really like. It makes her different from other girls he has met. When she smiles she just has a way of lighting up the world around her. That being said she is painfully shy and very closed off, but that just makes her all the more intriguing.

All in all, Odds pretty sure he is falling for her and falling fast. Eventually he falls asleep.

* * *

 **?**

"Come catch me." He hears from his right. He looks over and sees a young pink haired elf run into the wood. He looks at himself before remembering who he is. He is Odd Della Robbia and he is eleven years old. The elf is his new friend he met in the forest. He takes off after and they play for hours in the woods trying to catch each other.

* * *

 **In Xanadu**

"Odd. Odd wake up. Odd please wake up." He hears through the veil of sleep. He slowly opens his eyes.

"Wha. Oh, hey princess." He says. In front of him is Alieta on her knees leaning over him with a concerned expression on her face. "Whats wrong?"

"I think a tower is being haunted." She tells him. He jumps up at this.

"Not good." He tells her. She looks more worried than usual.

"There's...there's a Phantom, but it's different." She tells him. He cocks his head.

"Different how?" He asks her.

"I...You need to see for yourself." She says before grabbing his hand and leading him to the front of the cave. Once they get there she stops pulling him but her hand does not leave his.

Odd looks as dozens of specters fly by toward a tower. But what catches his eye is the Phantom that is slowly walking in the same direction. For the most part it looks the same but there are small differences. It's a little smaller and sleeker looking and it moves extremely fast every once in a whille for just a few feet. But what worries Odd is the blue glow it's chest and spear arm seem to have. Odd feels like this a is a much more dangerous creature than before.

* * *

 **So what do you think. Alieta is a troubled kid. She has a lot of trauma from being alone. It's actually mentally breaking to be isolated for years at a time. She has a lot of disorders that I now get to play with. I hope you guys enjoyed those two interacting.**

 **And a new enemy. I will only say it is still a Phantom. But it's a new type of Phantom. I made the Phantom with the purpose of it being able to be versatile and change throughout the story. I think you guys will like it.**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading and supporting me. I love the way this story is going and I have never been this happy to write a story before. You guys are so great.**

 **Thank you for reading and please remember to leave a review. And as always I will see you guys next time we Virtualize.**


	6. Static in the air

**Hey guys. So this chapter will deal with another crisis. I know that every time I show Xanadu there is a crisis or problem that the group face that's special. Its suppose to be. There will be a time lapse between this chapter and chapter seven. In that time they will have been to Xanadu for less notable missions. Chapters are only about important missions events.**

 **This chapter we get to see a new Phantom. I can't wait to show you guys. Also spoiler, we have not seen all of the abilities of the normal Phantom. I promise it's nothing game changing, but it will make them a little more dangerous. On to reviews.**

 **Thor94: I know I spell her name wrong. I will spell it right from now on. I hope.**

 **Pinksakura271: Thanks again. Don't worry, there will be a stronger named character later. And yes Odd is very determined to be able to Virtualize. As for being a gentleman. Of course. And yes that was a dream.**

 **Computer voice: Transfer. Scanner. Virtualization.**

* * *

 **In Xanadu**

Odd stares at the new Phantom. 'This can't be good' he thinks. He turns and, still holding Aelita's hand, runs back into the cave. When they get far enough back Odd stops.

"Aelita, can you contact Jeremy?" He asks her. She nods her head and starts to call him. After a few rings he picks up.

"Hello?" Comes the drowsy voice from the other end of the call.

"Jeremy. Get Yumi and Ulrich. We have a problem." Aelita tells him. On his end he snaps awake at those words.

"Got it. We will be there shortly Aelita." He tells her before hanging up.

"Now what princess?" He asks her. She looks at him.

"Now Odd, we wait." She says.

* * *

 **Boys dorm at Kadic**

"Ulrich. Ulrich wake up." Jeremy says as loud as he dares outside Ulrich's room. Eventually her hears movement and Ulrich opens the door. His hair is messed up from sleep and he is rubbing his eyes.

"What is it Jeremy?" He asks groggily.

"Aelita called. There is a problem in Xanadu. We need to get there now." He tells him. Ulrich wakes up a bit more at that.

"Alright. Let me get ready." He comes out of his room a minute later in shorts and a tank top. They both head to the factory.

"What about Yumi?" Ulrich asks. Jeremy looks at him as they run.

"I already called her. She will meet us there." He tells Ulrich.

* * *

 **Factory**

Yumi walks into the factory and bolts for the supercomputer. She sits down in Jeremy's chair and wakes it up. Once awake she puts the headset on.

"Odd. Odd are you there?" She asks.

"Yeah. I'm here. Where is Jeremy?" He asks her.

"He is coming. I got here first. I am gonna try to load charge your laser arrows." She tells him. She hits a number of keys and messes up twice but finally gets it. Odd. Your arrows are charged. Apparently there is a secondary fire for your arrows."

"Really. What is it?"

"You can charge them. It gives you less shots but more damage per shot. Just think about charging them for a bit before firing." She tells him. He looks at his paws surprised. "I am gonna Virtualize myself near you."

Yumi messes with the computer for a bit and finally gets it down. She runs down to the scanners and jumps in to one of them. After a couple seconds she virtualizes.

* * *

 **Xanadu**

Yumi appears and drops ten feet. She lands on her feet and starts running toward Odd. A couple minutes later she is at his cave. All the specters have already flown by. She walks in.

"Odd. Aelita. You guys in here?" She yells out. Odd answers back while him and Aelita walk up to her.

"Yeah, we're right here. I say we try and get to the tower now." He suggests to her. She nods her agreement and they head out.

* * *

 **Factory**

Jeremy and Ulrich get to the factory. Ulrich heads right for the scanners. Jeremy heads for the Supercomputer. Ulrich gets in the scanner as Jeremy starts the program.

"Ulrich. Yumi is already in Xanadu. When you virtualize you will be a little far away. You need to try and get there fast." He tells his friend. He is hoping to end this before it affects the real world.

"Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization." Winds blasts then stops. The scanner opens and Ulrich is gone.

* * *

 **Xanadu**

Ulrich Virtualizes and falls. He lands on his feet.

"Directly south of you Ulrich." Jeremy tells him.

Yumi, Odd and Aelita get to the tower. There are three Phantoms waiting there. Two normal ones and the blue Phantom. Odd and yumi move in closer and the normal Phantoms attack them. They split up and each take one Phantom. One shoots and energy blast at Odd. He dodges it and fire three arrows. Two hit and one misses (20 damage Phantom 1).

The other one charges yumi and she throws her fans at it. It blocks one but gets hit by the other. It stumbles and on its way back the fan hits it again (40 damage Phantom 2). It gets up and fires and energy blast at her. It hits near her and she is knocked down (10 damage Yumi). Odd jumps over his Phantom and fires two more arrows (20 damage Phantom 1). He then teleports three feet away. He charges and arrow in each arm and fire both (40 damage Phantom one).

His Phantom dissolves and he jumps in the air and pumps his fist. He turns to see Aelita and see's the blue Phantom has charged her. It goes to stab her and Odd teleports without thinking. When he looks down he see's the Phantom has impaled him (30 damage Odd). It seems to growl at him before discharging an electric shock into him (30 damage Odd). Odd divirtualizes.

Yumi finishes her Phantom and turns in time to see the new one beat Odd. she holds her fans up in defense. It charges a blue energy in front of it. When it fires the shot it much smaller and faster than the normal Phantoms. It hits her fans (20 damage to each fan) and yumi stumbles. She recovers and dodges a second blast from the Phantom. She throws her fans one hits and one hit deflected by its spear arm (20 damage Phantom 3). It gets hit again as the second fan comes back (20 damage Phantom 3).

It seems to super sprint and knock Yumis fans out of her hands and behind it. Ulrich arrives but is too far away. It stabs her and shocks her (60 damage Yumi). Its pulls its spear out. It starts to charge up an energy blast. Yumi lifts both her fans with her telekinesis. She pulls them toward her and the hit the Phantom (40 damage Phantom 3). It dissolves and lets out an electric discharge (20 damage to Yumi). Yumi divirtualizes.

Ulrich runs over to Aelita.

"You ok princess?" He asks with a small smirk.

"Ye-" She is cut off by Odd on Jeremy's mic.

"That's my nickname for her Ulrich. Pick your own." He yells. Ulrich breaks into a big grin and Aelita turns bright red.

"You can't have a monopoly on a nickname Odd." He shouts back.

"Well I just claimed one Ulrich. Deal with it." He yells once again into the mic. At this point Jeremy gives up his chair and headset to Odd, who quickly takes both.

"Whatever Odd. Let's get you to the tower." Ulrich tells Aelita. She runs into the tower and quickly end the haunting. When she comes out Ulrich is waiting for her.

"Hey. Odd wants to talk to you." He tells her. She nods and activates a program and a video feed of her pops up on the supercomputer screen.

"Hey princess. We did it." He tells her. She shyly smiles at him and nods her head.

"Anyway I set something up for you at the towers that allow you to go between Regions. You should go check it out. When you get to one of them message me." He tells her.

"Ok Odd." She tells him with a sweet smile. They Devirtualize Ulrich and say their goodbyes before leaving for Kadic or their homes.

Ten minutes later Aelita gets to a way tower. She walks in hesitantly. She walks to the center of the small space and see's a low floating platform less than a foot off the ground. She steps on it and it flies upwards. When it stops she is on a new floor. She looks on speechless.

On this floor there is a bed in the center. A little off to the side is a desk with a chair and computer. She runs over to the computer and turns it on. On it are the names of all the group and pictured above there names. She clicks on Odds name and two choices popup. Call or Message. She clicks call. On the first ring pops up.

"So what do you think. It's not much but It's better than no-" He is cut off by her.

"It's wonderful Odd. Thank you so much. I love it." She tells him bursting with excitement.

"Good. I still have a few things left to put on it, but I figured that would be ok for tonight." He tells her.

"It's wonderful. Odd...I feel bad asking this after what you did but wi-"

"Yes. I will visit tomorrow. I promise." He tells her. Her heart slows down just a little and she lets out a breath she did not know she was holding.

Thanks Odd. Goodnight." She tells him.

"Goodnight Princess. Sweet dreams." He respondes before he hangs up. She gets up from her desk and walks over to her bed. She lays down and covers up. 'He sacrificed himself for me' Is her last thought before she falls asleep.

* * *

 **Kadic**

"So did she like it?" Ulrich asks.

"Yeah. She liked it." Odd tells him. He lays down in bed and curls up with his covers. 'She seemed so happy. I'm glad I could do that for her' Odd thinks to himself as he drifts off.

* * *

 **The next morning. Xanadu**

"Wake up Princess." Odd says gently into the mic. It's nine in the morning but he has been here since six fixing up her new rooms. "Time to wake up."

"Five more minutes." She says as she hides a smile into her pillows. 'Pillows? I only had one last night' she thinks to herself. She sits up and looks around. Her rooms is very different. There are pictures and decorations on the walls. She looks at her desk and find its only change is a new empty shelve above it. She walks over to her computer and sees a number of new icons. All of them are different pieces of information, including their class schedules.

"How long have you been here Odd?" She asks concerned. 'Did he sleep at all last night' She wonders.

"I haven't been here very long." He lies. She looks at the computer which happens to be the source of his voice.

"Odd Della Robbia, that is a bold faced lie. This is hours of work at least." She say's. He grins cheekily.

"Ok you got me." He tells her. She walks over to the computer. She clicks on his Icon and a video feed to the supercomputer pops up and there is Odd sitting at it. A video feed of Aelita's room, from the perspective of her desk, pops up on the supercomputers screen.

"Odd, how long have you been here?" She asks with a worried look. She breaks when he looks at her.

"Since six." He tells her. Her eye's grow wide. 'Six oclock. What and idiot' She thinks worried.

"Odd, we were up at three in the morning. You need your sleep." She tells him. He looks back up and gives her a mischievous grin.

"I will go back to bed under one condition." He tells her. She looks at him with suspicion.

"And what might that be?" She asks. He types in a few keys and jumps out of his chair. He runs out of the room. A couple minutes later Aelita hears someone enter the tower. She then hears the platform come up to her room. He runs up in his normal clothes and jumps on her bed.

"I get to take you bed." He shouts out. He sits up and crosses his legs and looks at her. She bursts into a laughing fit and he joins her. When they settle down she looks over at him.

"Your such a clown." She tells him and he just beams at her.

"Wanna see something else?" He asks her.

"What?" She answers back. He jumps up and walks over to one part of the room. He waves his hand and a wardrobe appears. He pulls out and outfit and tosses it to her. He turns around and faces the wardrobe. She starts to get dressed.

"I woke up Jeremy and made him show me how to make new clothing and how to Virtualize myself as myself and not as my cat form." He tells her. He can hear her changing and his face turns red. "There are three more day outfits in there as well as a night outfit."

"You can turn around now. Sooo… how do I looks?" She asks him He is almost speechless. He white dress is discarded on the floor. Now she is wearing a pink hoodie with a dark pink overall dress over it and pink boots.

"You looks beautiful." He tells her. She blushes and turns her head. "Sorry the whole wardrobe is pink. I thought it suit you but I can change it if you want."

"No. No. I like it. Pinks my favourite color." She says. She walks over to him and gives him a light kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Odd. You've done so much for me."

"It's nothing." He says while his face is bright red. "Besides, that's not the best part."

He walks over to the foot of her bed and faces away from it. He waves his hand and a large digital screen appears.

"You can watch movies!" He tells her. Her face lights up.

"Awesome. Pick one and lets watch it." She tells him. He scrolls through a list of them online before finding one he like. He picks the girl who leapt through time and they sit down and watch. Half way through Odd falls asleep. Aelita looks over and smiles at him. He hesitantly runs her fingers through his hair. He smiles at her contact. "He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I think I'm falling in love' She thinks to herself.

* * *

 **Really short chapter I know. But I don't know what else to do and I already have the Idea for the next couple chapters. Next chapter will be two weeks later. There will have been three attacks in that time and one tower lost in that time. I will explain corrupt towers in a later chapter.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys liked it. I felt bad for Yumi so I gave her the spotlight in the fight this time. The blue Phantoms will now be called Lighting Phantoms. There will be a third type of Phantom in the next chapter or two. I hope I am not annoying any of you with the OddxAelita thing be very focused on. I really wanted to get a good foundation for that. There will be hints of it every where. Next couple of chapters I hope to focus a bit more on UlrichxYumi.**

 **I want to apologizes if the fight scenes seem a little short. I am not great at them and feel that a battle can be ended quickly with aggressive action.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave me a review. And as always I will see you next time we Virtualize.**


	7. Red, Yellow, Purple and Pink

**Hey guys. I would have had this chapter out soon but my internet hates me. I write all this on google drive and so I could not write with my internet out. Chapter six got more views than chapters five or four so I guess I did something right. I was really nervous about that chapter.**

 **But I got my internet working and I am back in action. This chapter will be more focused on UlrichxYumi. Mostly Ulrich will be getting the spotlight. I hope it turns out alright but you never know. Now for reviews.**

 **Pinksakura271: Thank you so much for your review. I hope I continue to impress you with this story. I have so much fun writing it and your reviews motivate me to keep writing.**

 **Anyway i have talked enough. Let's get right to it.**

 **Jeremy: "Transfer. Scanner. Virtualization.**

* * *

Ulrich walks to his dorm after class. He looks around and see's Jeremy just as he walks through the building to the boys dorms. He has been heading to his room after class everyday and studying all the information we have on Xanadu ever since we lost a tower four days ago. We did not know we could lose a tower permanently. But that's not what's got Ulrich down. He walks through the dorms a quickly gets to his room. He walks in and finds it empty.

Since Odd learned how to use the basic functions of the supercomputer he has been spending a lot of time in Xanadu. For the past few days Ulrich's just been, well lonely. He misses seeing his friends and hanging out with them everyday after school. Lately he has been alone and it's bothers him. He sits down on his bed and thinks over the last few days. Both of them have blown him off more than once. H slams his fist into the wall.

He stands up and starts to walk around. He leaves his room to walk around campus and hopefully find something to do. He walks around for a bit before he finds a bench and lays down on it. Hr throws his arm over his head and just lays there thinking for a bit. Suddenly someone blocks out the sun. He looks up and see's Yumi bent over him, looking at him.

"Whats up Ulrich?" She asks him nicely. He smiles at her and for a moment forgets his problems. He sits up.

"Nothing. Just laying out in the sun. It's a nice day." He tells her. She smiles at him.

"Wanna go for a walk?" She asks. He readily agrees and hops up. They start to walk and he feels a lot better.

"So what you doing at school?" He asks her. Usually she heads home to be with her family.

"I just needed to get out for a little while." She tells him. He looks over at her.

"Any reason?" He asks her. She looks over at him with a glare for a second before smiling.

"Nosie aren't we. If you must know my brother has been bugging me lately so I wanted to get away from him." She tells him. He smiles.

"That makes sense." He tells her. They laugh but when she looks away from him her face falls for just a second. They continue to walk for over an hour talking about school and their friends and whatever else comes to mind. As they come to the end of their walk their conversation becomes a little more somber.

"So why have you not been hanging out with Odd?" She asks him. He looks a little shocked by the question.

"He has been to busy with going to Xanadu and hanging out with Aelita to hang out with me. " He tells her with a little spite. He's still upset about it.

"Well how about you and him hangout tomorrow and I will keep Aelita company." She proposes to him. Ulrich lights up.

"That sounds great. Truth be told I've been pretty bored these past few days.I could use someone to hang out with.

* * *

 **Later that night in the boys dorms**

Ulrich is sitting in his bed listening to music on his Ipod, while Odd draws something in his sketch book. Ulrich finally looks up and takes his earbuds out.

"Hey Odd. We don't have school tomorrow so you wanna hangout tomorrow?" He asks his roommate. Odd looks up at him.

"Yumi said she wants to spend the day with Aelita so I thought we could hangout."

"Sure Ulrich. I need to head into town. The subdigitals first album came out a few days ago and I wanna get it." He tells him. Ulrich smiles at him. He is about to go back to his music when Odd interrupts him.

"Whens your guy's birthdays?" He asks them.

"Well mine is September 23rd, Jeremy's is May 22nd and I think Yumi's is November 17th." He tells him. Odd thinks about this for a little bit.

"What was the date you guys met Aelita?" He asks Ulrich. Ulrich looks over at him confused but answers.

"I know it's on the supercomputer and I bet Jeremy knows for sure. I know it was October third or sooner but I don't know the exact date. Why?" He asks his friend.

"No reason. Just curious. By the way my birthday is August 16th" He tells him. Ulrich nods and picks up a notebook to write it downs. Once it's written down he puts his stuff up and turn in for bed.

* * *

 **The next day**

Odd and Ulrich walk down the street into town. Ulrich is still rubbing sleep from his eye's and odd can't stop yawning. Ulrich looks over at Odd.

"Tell me again Odd, why did we have to get up at six in the morning to get your CD?" He asks grumpily of his friend. Odd looks over at him sheepishly.

"Cause I want to get there early just in case someone else wants to buy it." He tells him. Ulrich practically growls at him. When they get to the store Ulrich looks at the sign with a smirk. Sound town. 'What a stupid name' he thinks to himself. They walkin and find themselves in a small store lined to the brim with CD's. Odd walks right up to the desk while Ulrich looks around.

Ulrich browses some of the CD. Just as Odd comes back to tell him they can go he finds a band he really likes. He walks over and picks up Linkin park's hybrid CD. He turns to find Odd standing behind him. He has a big grin on his face.

"Find something?" He asks him.

"Yeah. I found a Linkin park CD I have been looking for. You look happy." he comments on his friends grin. Odd just grins bigger.

"I got the last Subdigitals CD. Good thing we came here early to. Apparently there was someone here yesterday asking about it but he did not have enough money. It was thirty dollars." he tells his friend.

"Well then it's a good thing you're paranoid. I'm gonna buy this then we can leave." He tells Odd. He heads to the register and Odd follows him. A few minutes later they are outside the store.

"What do you wanna do now?" Ulrich asks Odd. Odd looks over at him with his trademark grin.

"Let's get some Ice cream." He tells him. Ulrich looks at him like he's and idiot.

"It's not even seven in the morning yet." He tells him. Odd looks up at him with a defiant look.

"I don't care. I want ice cream." He responds. Ulrich looks at him with a raised eyebrow before he starts to laugh.

"You act like a little kid sometimes Odd. Come on. I know a good Ice cream place nearby." he tells his friend. Odd smiles and happily follows him.

* * *

 **Three hours later**

Odd and Ulrich are back at campus eating lunch in the cafeteria. Jeremy is with them taking a break from his computer.

"You know Einstein, staring at a computer all day rots your brain." Odd tells him with a smirk. Jeremy looks up and points his fork at him.

"Don't you patronize me when you spent half your days virtualized." He tells him. Odd goes a little red but no one notices. "Anyway I think I found out what's up with that tower the specters took."

At this the other two become serious. Odd keeps eating but his eye's are glued to Jeremy. Ulrich leans over his food toward Jeremy.

"It's become corrupt. As far as I can tell there is no way to uncorrupt a tower. However that's not the worst part." He tells him. Ulrich leans back and prepares for the bad new. Odd finally stops eating, though that may be because his tray is empty now. "I found out what the towers are. There small data caches, and there are four types outside of the way towers.

* * *

The first type are called monster towers. They hold data on monsters that are in the system. Whatever the specters work for gets the information when they take a tower so monster towers are the worst for them to take. It lets them make new monsters. Next are the region towers. They have information on the regions in Xanadu. They make up a whole third of the towers.

The third type which is the smallest are origin towers. They hold the data on how Xanadu was created and why. They also talk about the creators of Xanadu. The fourth and final towers are core towers. They hold information about the core of Xanadu.

* * *

 **When he finishes Ulrich and Odd both look a bit shocked. Odd recovers first.**

"Can't we get the information out of the towers then?" He asks. He is hoping to make the place safer for Aelita. Jeremy shakes his head.

"We can't remove it and the only way to access is during a haunting and it has to be Aelita. If she is looking through the data she is not stopping the haunting. It would be a big risk. Now the tower we lost a few days ago was a region tower. I don't think we have much to worry about with that." He tells them Odd looks downcast but Ulrich has a question.

"Can we tell which towers type each one is?" He ask. Jeremy nods.

"I am working on marking all of them with a symbol to let us know which are which." He tells him. The continue to talks for the rest of lunch though they now keep away from the topic of Xanadu.

* * *

 **In Xanadu**

Aelita and Yumi are in Aelita's room. Yumi is doing Aelita's hair. She is normal not in to this kind of stuff but it's nice to do it every once in awhile. Especially not that she has a female friend. Aelita hums out a tune and Yumi finds she vaguely knows the song.

"What are you humming Aelita?" Yumi asks. Aelita stops and blushes a little. "Glad she is not looking at my face" she thinks to herself.

"Angel of mine." She whispers. Yumi hears but quirks her eyebrow up and feins having not heard.

"What was that?" She asks her pink haired friend. Aelita's face goes more red now and Yumi can see it in her ears.

"Angel of mine." She tells her a little louder. Yumi smiles know who showed her the song.

"I know that one. Who showed the song to you?" Yumi ask with a devious smile.

"Odd did. He said it made him think of me." She tells Yumi. Aelita's face is completely red now and Yumi stops doing her hair. Aelita turns around to find Yumi smiling at her.

"I think he really likes you." She tells her friend. Aelita looks down at her bed and does not answer. "What's wrong Aelita?"

"I...I like him a lot….and I am fairly certain he feels the same...but I can't leave here and that's unfair to him." She says. Aelita won't look up but Yumi can see tears falling onto her bed. She grabs Aelita and pulls her into a hug. She can see her friends problem and understand her pain. The worst part is she is right. It would be unfair.

"It's ok Aelita. We're her for you." She tells the pink haired elf. Aelita does not return the hug, but instead curls into a ball in her friend's arms. Eventually She calms down.

"Yumi. Can you come visit me more often?" Aelita asks. Yumi pulls back to look her friend in the face.

"Of course Aelita." She tells her. Aelita wipes her tears away and smiles at Yumi. then she gets a mischievous grin.

"So I told you about me and Odd. Now let's talk about you and Ulrich." She tells her friends. Yumi pales for a moment before shrugging.

"I...I like him but I don't know if it's just a crush or something else. I am afraid to ask him out." She confides in her only female friends. Aelita cocks her head.

"Why. You to seem to like each other a lot." She tells Yumi.

"Yeah. But if we date and then break up things in the group will be weird." She say's back. Aelita nods and grabs her hand.

"I guess we are both out of luck then." She tells her friend. Yumi smiles and her and nods.

* * *

 **Later that night in Xanadu**

Aelita lies awake in bed thinking over what her and Yumi talked about today. She really does like Odd. But she knows it would be unfair to him to ask him to be with her. In fact he spends to much time with her now. After a few more minutes of thinking she gets up and walks over to her computer. She pulls up Odd's folder and calls him. She has to call him twice before he picks up.

"Hello?" He says on his end. She feels a little guilty for waking him up but needs to do this tonight or she might not do it at all.

"Odd. It's Aelita. Can you come to Xanadu?" She asks him. She has to do it in person.

"Whats wrong. I can wake the others in a couple minutes" He tells her concerned. He heart speed up for a couple reasons and she quickly responds.

"No, no it's not like that. I just want to see you." She tells him. She feels her face heat up but ignores it. He sits back down in his bed, having jumped up thinking it was a crisis.

"Are you sure. Its kinda late." He says looking at his clock which says its one in the morning. He hears her breath hitch. "Never mind. I'll be there in twenty minutes, ok?"

"Yeah Odd. That's sounds great. See you then." She tells him. He says good bye and she hangs up. She stands up and walks around her room. She looks at the wall that the head of her bed faces. She has over a dozen pictures Odd has drawn hanging up on it. Her favorite is the one he drew of her after he had his memories wiped. She puts on music on her computer and sings long while she waits.

She hears the platform to her room activate and she sits down on her bed. Odd floats up. When it stops he steps off and gives her a sleepy lopsided grin. She giggles at it and he comes over. He sits at her desk and faces her.

"So whats up princess?" He asks her. He's tired but to him it does not matter. She asked him to come and that made him as happy as can be.

"I wanted to talk, about you being here in Xanadu." She tells him He cocks his head confused.

"Alright. What about it?" He asks. He has no idea where this is going. Aelita takes a breath before going on.

"I want you to be in Xanadu less." She tells him. He almost falls back and off the chair he is sitting on. When he recovers her looks at her.

"But why?" He asks her worried.

"I don't want you spending all your time in Xanadu. You have friends in the real world that could use your attention." She tells him. He thinks back to Ulrich asking him to hangout today and about how he spent most of his free time the past few weeks here in Xanadu. His face turns a bit red.

"Alright. I'll spend more time in the real world. I'll just come here every other day." He tells her with a smile. After all she is kinda right. She shakes her head.

"I don't want you here more than twice a week Odd." She tells him. His mouth flies open.

"That's not fair. Why not?" He demands. She looks sad but determined.

"Cause you can't spend all your time here. Yumi will be here to keep me company for some of the days you're not and I don't need you over my shoulder all the time." She tells him. He stands up.

"You can't ask me that without giving me a reason why Aelita." He tells her. His voice is harsher than before and she flinches as he uses her name for the first time. "It's the first time he has used my name and its in anger' she thinks to herself. Tears come to her eye's and she looks down.

"Please Odd. Do this for me?" She asked barely above a whisper, but of course he is in his cat form and hears her perfectly. His anger fades and his shoulders slump. He nods.

"Alright. If this is what you want Aelita." He tells her. She looks up at him and he just seems void of his normal joy and warm glow. He looks like he was just told his parents died. She reaches out for him.

"Odd?" She say's. H walks out of her reach and over to the platform. He steps on it.

"I should get back to bed." He tells her before it goes down. She leans back in her bed and cries.

* * *

 **I think you guys expect this length by now. I am using this to create a difference from most shows at the beginning. This fight will loose a bit of its tension in the next episode but it will NOT be fixed. This will go on for a good part of this season.**

 **What am I talking about. Think of this as a show. That's what I do. I plan to make multiple stories. But who knows what will happen between now and then. I also have a treat for you guys in the next chapter. We will get to meet one of the two villains for this season. I am so freakin excited.**

 **So I'm gonna be honest, I almost cried writing the last part. But I promise it serves a purpose and it fits. Now about the UlrichxYumi…..well...I mean empty promises are just lies in disguise soooo...I'm sorry. I will work on it.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and please leave me a review and tell me how I pissed you off. I can take it. Maybe. Be nice. I will see you guys next time we virtualize.**


	8. Volcanic surprise

**Hey guys. I am so excited. I promised you a Villain and I will deliver.**

 **(Ducks under desk as stuff flies over head. Pokes head up)**

 **I know what I said about the Ulrich and Yumi thing last chapter but this time I mean it. I will be revealing one of the season one Villains. I will also...You know what, you can wait and find out. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. On to reviews.**

 **Pinksakura271: Dont worry. He will still call her princess. And sadly Odd wont get to visit to much for a little bit. And yeah. Odd likes his music**

 **Thor94: Yeah, I thought so.**

 **Odd: Transfer. Scanner. Virtualization.**

* * *

 **The next day**

Ulrich gets up around eight o'clock. He looks over at Odds desk. Odds there drawing in his sketch book.

"Odd? Why are you still here?" He asks. Odd turns to him and Ulrich frowns. He looks like he did not sleep last night.

"It's my room to. I can be here." He tells him without his normal energy.

"Well yeah but normally your in Xanadu by now." He says. Odd glares at him and Jeremy flinches. Odd then sighs and goes back to draw. A few minutes later he answers as Ulrich is getting dressed.

"Aelita told me she does not want me at Xanadu as much. Told me she only wanted me to go there twice a week." He tells his roommate. Ulrich walks up to Odd and stands over him. He looks down and see's his drawing is of Aelita's room. He grabs his friends shoulder.

"Come on Odd. Let's go get some breakfast." He tells him. Odd nods and stands up. He throws on his hoodie and they head out. When they get into the dining room Jeremy and Yumi are already there eating. They get there food and join them.

Odd starts to eat and Jeremy and Yumi give Ulrich a questioning look. Ulrich shakes his head and they go back to eating. The trade small talk but having Odd there with no explanation has them a little worried. Finally Odd can't take it anymore.

"Ignoring its actually worse. Aelita told me she only wanted me to go to Xanadu twice a week so I am here instead for there right now." He tells them. He lets out a sigh and puts on a watery smile. He still feels sad but it's not as bad as before. Yumi tells him he is sorry and Jeremy just nods. They move on with their conversations and everything feels a little more natural. When breakfast is done they all go to dump their trays. Odd pulls Yumi aside once they have dumped there's.

"Look Yumi, I don't know if you said anything to her or not and honestly I don't want to know. But I do know that she wants you to visit her more than me right now. Can you makes sure she's ok for me?" Odd asks her. His smile is gone again and he looks like he is going to cry but won't let himself. She remembers the conversation her and Aelita had yesterday and can see why Aelita likes him. She smiles at him.

"Of course I will Odd. And trust me, you did nothing wrong." She tells him. He smiles at her before they join back up with Jeremy and Ulrich outside.

"Odd, Yumi. Let's go to an Arcade." Ulrich suggest with more enthusiasm than necessary. Odd and Yumi agree readily and they head out dragging Jeremy with them.

"Some human interaction is good for you Einstein" Odd tells him. Jeremy glares at him.

"But I need to get back to keep studying Xanadu." He tells them. Ulrich and Yumi ignore him while Odd laughs.

"Xanadu will be there when you get back." He tells the brainiac.

* * *

 **Arcade (If you read this and don't recognize the third song if you look it up then I will cry for you)**

"Ulrich, let's play mortal combat." Odd suggest. Ulrich smirks at him.

"Prepare to die by Scorpions hand." He tells him. Odd returns the smirk.

"Man Subzero's better any day." He tells him. They head over with Yumi and Jeremy following behind them. They start up the game and play. Five minutes later Ulrich is in disbelief.

"You beat me five times in a row. How?" He complains. Odd grins.

"I am the king of games." He shouts. Yumi steps up and grabs the controls.

"My turns Odd." She tells him. He gets excited at another challenger to his throne. They go another five minutes.

"She beat me with five different characters." He says in disbelief. Ulrich can't stop laughing and even Jeremy smirks at his distress.

"Looks like the king of games has been dethroned." She tells him. He jumps up.

"I know a game I can win. He runs over to one of the just dance games with the others behind him. He puts in his money and it starts up.

"Who's first?" He asks. Yumi steps up.

"Not a problem. What song?" She ask. Od scans through them till he finds the perfect one for this opponent.

"This is war by thirty seconds to mars." He tells her. They start and off the bat it's obvious that Odd is better at the game. As they continue through the song it's Yumi gets better but Odd seem's to dance along to the music like a pro. When they are finished Odd has barely broken a sweat while Yumi is trying to catch her breath.

"I concede. That was harder than I thought. Your turn Ulrich." She says as she steps away from the machine. Ulrich steps up with a confident smirk on his face.

"What are you waiting for Odd. I got this." he tells his friend. Odd's grin grows bigger and he picks out his song.

"Fall out boy-Centuries." He tells his friends. He starts the songs and They both start out good. Ulrich seems to match Odd at first but as it goes on Odd misses a couple steps here or there while Odd gets perfect almost every time. When it's over both are breathing heavy but Odd is still grinning. He turns to Jeremy.

"Your turn Einstein." He tells his friend. Jeremy shakes his head as Yumi pushes him up onto the small stage.

"Guys' I am not gonna be good at this." He tells them thought a grin is starting to poke through. Odd slaps him on the back.

"Don't worry Einstein." He tells his friend. He picks his song and it pops up on screen. Subdigitals-A World Without Danger. Jeremy's eye's widen in recognition of the song.

They start and Jeremy fumbles at first. He almost falls off the platform.

"Jeremy relax." He hears Ulrich tell him. 'Why do I care how well I do. Both of the others lost to Odd' he thinks to himself. He takes a breath and relaxes. He stops looking at the score and just plays. When the song ends he is covered in sweat. He steps off and leans against the wall. Odd walks over with a big grin.

"How bad was I?" He asks with a matching smile. He has not had this much fun in a while. Odd shakes his head.

"You almost beat me." He tells him. Odd looks over at the screen and see's his score is only a little lower than Odd's. His grin grow bigger.

"You never told me you listen to Subdigitals Odd." Jeremy says. Odd looks over.

"It never came up. You never told me you listen to them as well." He say's. Jeremy gets a sour looks on his face.

"Hey. do you have there album. I was gonna get it from Sound Town yesterday but when I came in they told me someone else had already bought the last copy." He say's. Odd's face turns red.

"Yesterday you say." He tries. Jeremy's face turns dark.

"Odd. Was that you?" He asks his friend. Odd nods. "You suck. Now I have to order it online. Can I at least borrow it sometime?"

"Of course." He tells him. Ulrich looks at the clock.

"Guys. If we want to eat lunch at school we gotta leave now." They all head out.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

Odd walks around campus bored. Yumi is in Xanadu with Aelita. Jeremy is at the factory working on marking all the towers and Ulrich i sat his Kendo class. As fun as it is seeing Ulrich get pummeled with training swords Odd doesn't really feel like being around him right now.

He wanders around trying to bring his spirits back up. He was fine till after lunch when Yumi said she was head to Xanadu to check up on Aelita and Jeremy offered to go with her to the factory to work on the towers. He walks by a tree and stops. He leans against it.

"I don't want you here more than twice a week Odd." She tells him. His mouth flies open.

He thinks over last night and can't seem to stop. He feels tears start to flow down his face and he sit's down against the tree.

"Odd. It's Aelita. Can you come to Xanadu?" She asks him. She has to do it in person.

"Whats wrong. I can wake the others in a couple minutes" He tells her concerned. He heart speed up for a couple reasons and she quickly responds.

"No, no it's not like that. I just want to see you." She tells him.

He hates that he feels this way. 'I shouldn't feel so strongly about it, I mean I just met her. But I feel like I'm not myself now. I feel like something is missing in me.' he thinks to himself. He pulls up his knees and buries his head in them. A few minutes go by like this when he hears something to his right. He lifts his head up and sees someone standing there.

The person is a guy about Odds age. He had short black hair and green eye's. He is wearing a black t-shirt with long red undersleeves as well as blue jeans and brown combat boots. He is a few feet away and Odd stands up. He walks over to Odd.

"You ok man. You look like shit." He says. Despite his words he sounds concerned. Odd gives him a weak smile.

"Yeah man. It's nothing. What are you doing out here anyway?" He asks. Most students don't come out to the forest.

"I'm new here. I transferred two days ago. I was just wandering the grounds to get a feel for the school." He tells Odd. Odd smiles at this. What are the odd's. "Anyway what's got you down. You looked pretty depressed sitting there."

"Girl trouble." He tells him. He frowns and seems to drift off in front of the stranger. The boy grabs his shoulder.

"Look man. Whatever it is, if you care for her and she cares for you then don't worry. You'll be ok." He tells him. Odd smiles at him. He is not sure it's true but he is happy that he tried to cheer him up.

"Thanks man." He tells him. The strange walks past him.

"No problem friend. I'm gonna head back to school. Good luck with your girl" He tells him. He walks off.

"Hey what's your n-" He is cut off by his phone. He answers Immediately.

"Whats up?" He asks. Jeremy answers on the other end.

"We have a problem in Xanadu. There is something new here." He tells him. Odd hangs up and sprints toward the factory. The stranger just smiles and walks off.

"Hope it's his girl." he says to himself.

* * *

 **Xanadu (Angel of mine when Aelita is with Odd)**

"You know he's not happy right now." Yumi tells Aelita. Yumi sits on Aelita's bed while Aelita searches the internet on her computer. She freezes for a second.

"I didn't think he would be happy. But he will be fine without me." SHe tells Yumi before she goes back to her computer.

Yumi stands up and walks over to Aelita. She bends down next to her.

"I'm not blind Aelita. You're looking up the shows he watches and you still hum the song he said makes him think of you. You're not doing well.

"You can't ask me that without giving me a reason why Aelita." He tells her. His voice is harsher than before and she flinches as he uses her name for the first time. "It's the first time he has used my name and its in anger' she thinks to herself. Tears come to her eye's and she looks down.

"He called me by my name last night, but he said it out of anger." She tells her friend. Yumi walks over and hugs her.

"Can you blame him. He was, is hurting/ Give it a little bit of time." She tells her. Aelita nods. Yumi lets her go and walks back over to the bed. Just before she sits down the tower is shook by and impact. They hear a shout from outside the tower.

"Come on out little Exorcist." Shouts a deep gravelly voice. Yumi turns to Aelita.

"Stay here" She tells her.

"I won't let you go on your own." She says to Yumi. They run over to the platform and go down to ground level. They step out of the tower.

Twenty feet from them stands a ten foot Phantom. His eye's are a deep glowing orange. He has a red glow coming from his chest.

"Ah. The little Exorcist and the fan Guardian." He says. He starts to slowly walk forward. "I am here to kill you Exorcist."

Yumi pulls up her fans and moves in front of Aelita. The Phantom laughs and Yumi throws a fan at it. She swings it around. He turns and blocks it with his spear arm. It flies off. Yumi uses telekinesis to bring it back. Just as it reaches her two more normal Phantoms Appear.

"I am Inferno and I will be your fiery doom." He tells them Yumi rolls her eyes and prepares to fight.

"Transfer Odd. Scanner Odd. Virtualization." Jeremy says. Yumi smirks.

"To bad for you I have friends." She tells him. Her smile falters when he laughs.

"Kill her." He says and the two Phantoms attack her. The both charge and try to stab her. She jumps over them and throws her fans. She hits both of them (20 damage Phantom 1 and Phantom 2). She lands and puts some distance between them. She throws both fans. One of the Phantoms blocks her first fan just to be hit by the other (20 damage Phantom 2). Shwe brings her fans back to her.

One charges a shot and fires. SHe dodges just for the other to charge to her and slash her (20 damage Yumi). She stumbles back and falls. She slashes with both fans and hits the Phantom over her (40 damage Phantom 2). It dissolves. She stands up and turns to face the other Phantom. She gets hit by a red energy blast from behind. She hits the ground (40 damage Yumi). She stands up and a fire lights up on her before disappearing (20 damage Yumi). She virtualizes.

The normal Phantom turns to Aelita and charges to her. He stops in front of her. It lifts up its spear arm and starts to swing down.

"DON'T TOUCH HER." They all here yelled from behind Aelita. The Phantom hesitates and looks up. Odd jumps and teleports above it. He fires to charges arrow at it (40 damage Phantom 1) Before landing on it and slashing it with both set of claws (20 damage Phantom 1). It dissolves and Odd stands before Aelita. He looks back to check on her. Inferno laughs again.

"Yes. The Lion. Just who I wanted to fight." He says waiting for Odd to challenge him. Odd turns fully around and walks over to Aelita. "What's wrong Lion. Scared to fight."

"Did they hurt you?" He asks her. Her heart skips a beat. I grabs her and pulls her close. "Don't scare me like that."

She nods as she leans against him. Eventually he lets her go.

"Face me Lion. I will destroy you." Infernos yells in anger at being ignored.

"Get going Princess. Don't you worry about him. I'm here now." He tells her. She nods and runs to the tower. Odd turns to face The angry Phantom.

"Finally. Are you ready to be destroyed Lion?" He asks Odd. Odd crouches down and places his hands on the ground.

"I will kill you for trying to harm her." He tells the Inferno. He chuckles and seems to smile.

"That's it Lion. Get the fighting spirit in you." He charges a fireball and Fires it at Odd. Odd teleports just before impact and appears a few feet away. He fires two arrows. They get close to inferno and then he catches fire and the arrows dissolve. It charges Odd. It get close before Odd teleports away. He fires two more arrows to no effect.

"Jeremy, recharge my arrows." He shouts. He dodges a fireball from Inferno.

"Good job Lion, but if I hit you even once with my fire ball you will be destroyed." He tells him. Odd having seen what happened to Yumi believes him. Inferno charges and Odd teleports away again. He lands near the tower and finds his breath is coming faster. "I will hit my limit sooner than later' he thinks to himself. He dodges another charge and jumps away to get some distance.

"Odd. there charged." Jeremy tells him. "Also Ulrich is coming."

Odd grunts and teleports behind inferno. Inferno turns and finds Odd pointing at him. He laughs and stands there waiting for Odd to fire. He does and Inferno lights up. The arrows make contact (40 damage Inferno). Inferno stumbles and glares at Odd. He extends his spear arm to stab Odd. Odd teleports away.

"Stronger arrows are harder to melt." He tells him. Inferno charges him. Odd fires a charged shot and hits him (20 damage Inferno). He turns to teleport and it does not work. He gasps for breath. Inferno slashes him (20 damage Odd). He stumbles and regains his balance just to collapse when he violently catches fire (20 damage Odd). Inferno leans over him. He lifts him spear arm and prepares to stab him.

He stumbles forward a step and looks down at the sword shoved through his gut (30 damage Inferno).

"That's for Yumi you bastard." He tells him with anger. Suddenly Inferno lights up and Ulrich stumbles back on fire (30 damage Ulrich). It quickly goes out. Inferno jumps away and pulls out Ulrich's sword.

"I will be seeing you again Guardians. And next time I won't be alone." He tells them before running off. Once gone Ulrich gets up and walks over to Odd. He help him up.

"Thanks man." He tells his friend. Ulrich looks him in the yes.

"Any time man." He tells him. Odd nods to the tower as Aelita comes out.

"Yeah." He says. He turns to Aelita and walks over to her. "Hey Princess. I know you did not wanna see me right now but I ha-"

He is cut off when she hugs him and he freezes. After a second he hugs her back.

"You saved me. So please Odd, Don't apologize." She tells him. He smiles and holds her tighter. He eventually pulls back and looks into her face.

"Look...I..Uh..talk to someone to day that told me that what ever problems we had would be fixed over time if we just kept trying. So if you want me to come around less then I can't promise it will happen, But I promise I will try." He tells her. Her breath catches and her heart speeds up. "I really don't want to lose you Aelita."

Tears start to flow down her face and she leans into him. He wraps his arms around her. After few minute he gently picks her up and walks her into the tower. He steps on the platform and floats up. When he gets to her room he walks over to her bed and puts her in it. He covers her up and sits next to her. She turns to him and grabs his hand tightly.

"Please stay till I fall asleep?" She asks him pleadingly. He looks down at her with compassion in his eyes.

"No force on heaven or earth could stop me." He tells he. He grip loosens and he places her hand next to her. He then gently strokes her hair. It's not long before she falls asleep. He walks over to her computer and leaves a message on it for her. He then walks over to the platform and goes to the first floor of the tower. He visualizes himself.

* * *

 **Factory**

Odd gets out of the Scanner and finds Ulrich standing there waiting for him. He walks over and his friend puts his arm around his shoulder as they leave.

"You OK man?" Ulrich asks. Odd gives him a weak but honest smile

"It still hurts but yeah, yeah I think I am. Now let's get something to eat." He tells his friend. Ulrich chuckles and follows him. When they get back to school dinner is almost done and they rush in. They get there food and sit down. Just as Odd starts to eat someone walks up to there table.

"Hey. Did everything workout with your girl." They hear from him. Odd looks up to find the kid from earlier.

"Hey it's you. Yeah kinda. We talked and are working through it." He tells him. Ulrich looks at them then shrugs and goes back to eating.

"That's good that's good." He tells him.

"Oh yeah. I never got your name before. Mines Odd by the way." He tells him. The stranger smiles.

"I'm William." He tells him.

* * *

 **Xanadu?**

"You were beat so easily." A high pitched scratchy voice says. The owner of the voice is shrouded in shadow but has a blue glow. Infernos glow shows his form. He looks at the shrouded figure.

"I will not be beaten so easily next time." He tells him and he glows brighter.

"Hush moron. We will not be beaten so easily next time. I will be joining you." He tells inferno. He lets out a high pitched laugh.

* * *

 **Inferno is special. However there are also fire Phantoms. He is an Elite fire Phantom. Can you guys who this other figure is. It's actually not hard to figure out. So be honest, who knew it was William before I said. He will be very important.**

 **I love the way this chapter went and I hope you guys did to. I love Inferno. He will be here for most of the rest of season one. His accomplice will be here a bit longer. I also can't wait for the next fight between Aelita and Odd. It sounds bad but it will be so great. But I can't tell you why**

 **Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading and please please please leave a review. I love them so much. As always I will see you guys next time we virtualize.**


	9. The brothers grim

**Hey guys. I really liked last chapter and I think you guys did to. I am almost as excited about these next two chapters. We will get to see the new villain. I am excited to show him. I don't really have that much to say this time. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Reviews.**

 **Pinksakura271: Yes. I made a yugioh reference. I am glad and surprised someone got that. Good, I am glad you got that every song I put on here is a reference. They are songs I listen to while writing actually.**

 **Oh yeah. I never said which region it was last time. It was the Arctic region. I am sorry.**

 **Ulrich: Transfer. Scanner. Virtualization.**

* * *

 **Xanadu the following morning**

Aelita wakes up and looks behind her. When she does she see's Odd is gone. She sighs and rolls back over. 'Why can't I stop thinking of him' she thinks to herself. She sits up and stretches. She looks around and see's everything is the same as last night. She sighs again and gets up. She puts on one of her outfits(Her original one from the show. I don't know how to describe it, sorry). She walks over to her computer and turns its on. When the screen lights up a message pops up.

Hey. I will see you wednesday.

Her face breaks into a smile and she feels better. 'He really cares'.

* * *

 **Kadic three days later (If you payed attention it's now Wednesday)**

Odd and Ulrich enter the cafeteria in a heated argument. The other two seem them and groan seeing that the argument from last night is still going on.

"I am telling you that General Grievous would crush Darth Maul." Ulrich says. Odd shakes his head with a frown.

"No no no. Darth Maul is far more mobile. He would be to quick for Grievous." Odd tells him. Ulrich almost throws his hands up.

"But with Grievous's four arms he would be able to block him and he is stronger." He points out ot his roommate.

"Not necessarily. Darth Maul can enhance his strength with the force." Odd tells him. S they sit down and continue their argument Jeremy gets fed up.

"It does not matter. Both are exceptional fighter." He tells them. They both look at him like he is an idiot.

"We already know that Einstein." Odd tells him with a smirk.

"But we want to know which is better." Ulrich says with a matching smirk. "Yumi. Darth Maul or General Grievous, which is the better warrior."

"Personally, I prefer Darth Vader." She tells them. This sparks there anger and they go off on how both could beat Darth Vader. Ten minutes later they resolve to finish this later.

"Are you guys ready for math?" Jeremy asks as they walk to class. Ulrichs head falls but Odd perks up.

"I think so. I have been getting better. I have a C in that class now. Sadly Ulrichs still at a D." Odd says dogging his best friend. Ulrich glares at him.

"Yeah yeah. Sometimes you can be cruel." He tells Odd. Odd looks at him dead serious.

"No Ulrich. Cruel is waking someone up with a cup of water when they have only been here a week." Odd tells him. Ulrich goes a little red and Jeremy laughs.

"You dumped water on him in the first week. That's cruel man." Jeremy says still laughing. When they get to class they take their seats and relaxe.

* * *

 **Three hours later**

Odd and Jeremy walk into the lunchroom. They get there food and sit down with Ulrich. Odd digs into his food.

"Where's Yumi?" Jeremy asks. Ulrich looks over at a different table. Jeremy follows his gaze and sees Yumi sitting at another table with a different guy. Jeremy looks back at Ulrich to see he is pouting.

"Come on man. It's probably not what you think." He tells him. Ulrich shrugs and starts to eat. Odd looks over and his eyebrows raise in recognition.

"That's William." He tells them. He grabs a couple more bites before standing up. "I am gonna go say hi to him."

He walks across the room while Ulrich glares daggers at his back. Jeremy watches Ulrich and frowns, concerned for his temperamental friend. Odd reaches him.

"Hey William." He says. William looks up and smiles at him and closes the books he has in front of him. Odd looks down at it but Williams arm is covering the title.

"Hey. It's Odd. Whats up man?"" He asks.

"Nothing much man. Hey I was wondering, my groups going to the movies saturday. Do you wanna come?" He asks him. William lights up.

"I would love to go." He tells him. At this point Yumi clears her throat.

"Hello to you to Odd. I mean really. Am I invisible?" She asks him. She immediately regrets it as Odd makes a show of hearing but not seeing her.

"But really, sorry Yumi. I was just excited to see William again and wanted to see if he would go to the movies with us." he tells her. She smiles at him and nods. "Why don't you guys join us?"

"Sure." Yumi says and stands up. William stands up and gathers his things.

"Actually I got to go to the library." He tells them and leave. Odd watches him leave and frowns.

"I thought he would like to join us." He says. Yumi pats his arm.

"Don't worry odd. Its nothing you said. He just has a lot of homework." She tells him. He perks up and they head back to there table. When they get back Jeremy is already standing.

"Xanadu. We have to go now. It's been happening for ten minutes now. Yumi stay here and protect people." He says. The three boys head toward the factory while Yumi heads to the court yard.

When they get to the factory they quickly head to the Supercomputer. Jeremy pulls up the map. Right next to a tower in the desert region are two big dots next to the arm of specters. One of them are orange while the other is blue.

"The orange on is inferno, the blue one is new." Jeremy tells them. They head toward the scanners. 'That's a region tower' Jeremy thinks to himself. "Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization.

* * *

 **Xanadu (When the fighting start either This is War or A World Without Danger. When they start to talk to Inferno and accomplice the song is warrior. Trust me.)**

Odd and Ulrich land at the desert way tower with Aelita already waiting for them.

"Hey princess. You ready?" He asks her with a smirk. She smiles back at him.

"Of course. I have you by my side don't I?" He says to him. He blushes a bit at that. Ulrich rolls his eyes.

"You're insufferable, you do know that right." He tells them. They all laugh and head out. As they get close to the tower the good mood dampens slightly and an slightly oppressive feeling comes over them. When they get there they see Inferno and next to him is a nine foot Phantom with a blue glow around him. Aelita stays back while Odd takes the lead with Ulrich right behind him. They get within ten feet.

"Yes. they sent the Lion again. And the Sword Guardian." Inferno exclaims in his gravelly voice. He glows a little brighter with excitement. The one beside him speaks.

"Your such an idiot brother. So you to are the ones that beat Inferno last time. I must say I am impressed." He says with a high pitched scratchy voice. He takes a step forward and Odd reflexively takes a step back. He does not know why but this one puts him on edge. He can feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He closes his eyes and tries to slow his breath, which rapidly sped up. It chuckles.

"Looks like the Lion is a little bitty scaredy cat." Inferno says. Ulrich steps up next to Odd and draws is sword. He lowers it at them.

"I see. You intent to fight us both while your friend stands there paralyzed?" The blue one asks. Ulrich grits his teeth.

"I will defend Odd with my life." He tells them. The blue one laughs.

"Oh don't tempt me Samuri. I just might take you up on that Offer." He tells him. First I am going to kill you two. Then I will kill the little exorcist. Then I will go to the real world and kill anyone I find."

Odd stops shaking for a minute and then starts again. He is shaking more violently than before. Eventually he can't hold it in anymore and he burst out laughing. He finally stops and stares down at the blue Phantom.

"I thought you were something to fear, but you're just like all other Villains. You're nothing special." He tells him. The Phantom glows brighter with anger.

"Remember the name Electrode boy, cause I will be the one to kill you." He tells him. Odd gets serious again. He turns to Aelita.

"Head back to the way tower. I don't know if we will be able to beat this guy" He tells her. She nods and runs off. Odd turns back to them and takes three steps toward Electrode. "I want this one Ulrich. You take Inferno."

"Not a problem." He tells his roommate. Ulrich super sprints to Inferno and splits into three. He surrounds him. Odd teleports three feet away from Electrode and pulls up two charged arrows. Ulrich and his clones all go in to stab Inferno and Odd fires two charged Arrows at Electrode.

Inferno lights on fire and destroys the clones immediately and hurts Ulrich but still get impales (20 damage Ulrich, 30 damage Inferno). Inferno turns and strikes Ulrich with his tendral arm and Ulrich goes flying (10 damage Ulrich). Electrode releases a burst of electricity and both of Odds arrows are deflected. Odd teleports behind him and goes to claw him just for him to spin at high speeds and slash him (20 damage Odd). He stumbles back and goes to one knee.

Odd jumps back up and teleports above him and fires three arrows. Electrode releases another burst of electricity. The arrows are deflected again. As Odd lands Electrode charges him and tries to impales him. Odd dodges at the last second and then teleports away. He stands at the reads.

Ulrich is back on his feet and runs back Inferno to slash at him at high speed but Inferno blocks the attack. Ulrich sends a clone in but Inferno lights up again once it gets close and the clone dies. Ulrich charges him and Inferno locks blades with him. He presses down on ulrich and overpowers him. Ulrich goes down to one knee. Electrode charges an electric bolt and fires it at Odd. He dodges and teleports. He hears something and nods. He charges Electrode and teleports behind him. Electrode turns and impales him (30 damage Odd) just as he appear. Inferno grabs Ulrich by the neck with his tendral arm and picks him up. He lights Ulrich on fire and devirtualizes him after a few second.

"And now you have lost Lion." Electrode tells him. Odd smile up at him as He picks Odd up.

"Actually I won. She is safely back at the way tower and you're still here fighting me." He tells him. Electrode growls at him and sends electricity through his body devirtualizing him.

"Damn it brother. We missed the chance to kill her. We must try harder next time." He say's to Inferno. Moments later the tower itself darken and the specters leave along with the Phantom brothers.

* * *

 **Factory**

Odd comes out of the Scanner gasping. Once he has his breath he leans against the walls of the scanner and sits down, He looks over at Ulrich and see's him curled up in the Scanner next to him.

"Well that sucked." Odd says. Ulrich glances up briefly before putting his head back down.

"Don't wanna talk about it." He says and Odd laughs while Ulrich quietly chuckles. They eventually get up and Join Jeremy.

"You both got beat and we lost a tower." He tells them with a defeated look. Odd walks over and grabs his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah we did. But we fought to really powerful guys as well. Next time we will be more prepared. He tells him. Jeremy looks up and smiles but still seems sad. Odd shrug.

"SO can I get back to Xanadu now." He asks Jeremy. Schools is almost over and he wants to see Aelita. Jeremy looks at him.

"No. When your devirtualized by battle you have to wait twelve hours to be able to go back." He tells him. Odd thinks for a moment.

"I won't be able to come back till tomorrow. That sucks" He tells them. They head back to class.

* * *

One in the morning. Odds room (Still angel of mine with these two. Just assume angel of mine with these two unless stated otherwise.

Odd's phone vibrates on the desk next to him. He looks over and see's the alarm he set is going off. He stands up and grabs the picture he was working on and heads out. He gets to the factory in twenty minutes. He walks in and gets to the Supercomputer. When he sits at the chair he see's a note from Jeremy on the keyboard.

Odd, Call the school and leave a message saying you are sick. Ulrich and I will vouch for you. We will be by after school to devirtualize you.

He smiles at this and starts up the program. He then calls the school and leaves a message saying he has the flu. He then heads to the Scanners and Virtualizes.

Once in Xanadu he enters the way tower and heads up to Aelita's room. He finds her asleep and walks by. He sits at her desk and continues to work on his drawing.

* * *

 **Xanadu. 7:00 am**

Aelita wakes up and looks over at her desk. She see's Odd sitting there with head head on the desk asleep. She smiles and quietly gets up. She walks over to him and throws her blanket on him. His mouth twitches into a small smile for just a moment.

* * *

 **Short chapter I know but I liked it. It had a cool action scene and it let me set up a little bit for William. William will be joining the group and eventually even the Guardians. Also please tells me which brother you like more. The simple flame warrior Inferno, or the smart and cunning Electric warrior Electrode. I like Electrode more but I have plans for them both.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It was easy to write and short and could have been a ones shot even but it had a couple major things happen and so I felt that even as short as it was it needed to be made. I will try to make an extra long chapter next time for you guys. And please give me suggestions on problems that could happen or one shots you would like to see. I am open to suggests believe me.**

 **Anyway thanks so much for reading and please leave a review. It helps me grow as a writer. And as always I will see you next time we Virtualize.**


	10. Finding normal

**Hey guys. So we got to see the group lose last time. It won't be the last time we see them lose. I don't think there will be any new monsters until season two but with the way things are going that won't be too far away. Now I said I would make a long chapter so that's what I'm gonna try to do.**

 **I don't really have anything else to say about this chapter. Just writing it off the top of my head. To be honest I have the last six chapters or so for his story ready. Now I just need to fill in a bit of time. Reviews and then to the story.**

 **Yumi: Transfer. Scanner. Virtualization.**

* * *

 **In Xanadu. A week later**

Yumi and Odd face off against three Phantoms in the forest region while Odd is back in the real world dealing with three specters. Odd charges them and then teleports behind one. He hits it with two charge arrows (40 damage Phantom 1). It's stumbles but recovers. Yumi hits it with one of her fans and strikes another with her other fan (20 damage Phantom 1 and Phantom 2).

Odd jumps onto the third Phantom. He claws it three time (30 damage Phantom 3) before it hits him in the chest with it's left arm (10 damage Odd). Aelita runs past them to the tower and the third specter charges her. Odd teleports in front of it and shoots it twice (20 damage Phantom 3).

"Just keep going princess. We got this." He tells her with a grin. She enters the tower. Yumi throws both of her fans at one of the Phantoms and takes it's arms off at the shoulders (60 damage Phantom 2). On the way back they strike the other Phantom (40 damage Phantom 1). Both Phantoms dissolve. Odd jumps above the final Phantom as it charges him and he fires three arrows into it mid air. It dissolves as well.

"Ha. Told you I could kill more than you Odd." Yumi tells him Odd glares at her.

"Yeah yeah. But for the week I got three to your two and Ulrichs one." He tells her.

"That's true. So you get next weekend with Aelita if you want." She tells him. He gets a stupid grin on his face.

"Are you guys really doing that stupid competition? Seriously?" She says trying to sound annoyed but she can't keep the smile off her face. Odd walks over and gently pokes her in the side.

"Of course. It's fun." He tells her and she laughs. The all start to head back to the way tower.

"So I was thinking that Jeremy could set up a big digital video screen in the ice region Friday and we could have a movie marathon." Yumi says. Odd looks at her funny. "What?"

"It's just that that sounds like an Idea I would have." He tells her. She smirks at him.

"What. So I can't have good Ideas?" She asks him.

"I don't think that's what he was implying at all Yumi." Aelita breaks in. Yumi glances at her.

"I know but it's fun to make him squirm." She tells Aelita. Odd looks over with a hurt expression on his face. "Oh don't pretend you don't do the same thing to Ulrich."

"I guess that's true." He says sheepishly as Aelita glares at him.

"Odd Della Robbia, are you being mean to Ulrich?" She asks him as sternly as she can muster. He glances up at her with an evil grin before picking her up and tickling her.

"No. I just pick on him like I do you." He tells her as she giggles from his surprise attack. After a minute or so he puts her down. Once she catches her breath she glares at him.

"Your an ass." She tells him and turns to pout. He walks up and speaks in her ear.

"I can always tickle you again." She jumps and takes off running with him chasing her. Yumi continues to walk to the tower smiling at them the whole time. She is glad that those two are getting along better again. He catches her and picks her up again. He carries her the rest of the way to the tower with her fighting him and telling him to put her down the whole way. When they get there he sets her down. She jumps away from him and looks to Yumi.

"Why did you not help me?" SHe asks her only female friend hoping for support. Yumi smiles at her sweetly.

"I was laughing too hard." She tells her best friend. Aelita glares at both of them and turns away refusing to look at them. Odd walks up to her.

"Hey. we gotta go now. We still have school." He tells her and she bites her lip. After a minute she turns around and hugs him. He hugs her back and she buries her face in his chest.

"Ask Jeremy about friday." She tells him and he smiles.

"I will princess. And then I'll be here this weekend." He tells her. She nods her head and then they pull apart. She walks over to Yumi and hugs her.

"Come see me this weekend?" She asks Yumi.

"Of course." She tells her. They pull apart and Jeremy Devirtualizes them. She waves goodbye as they disappear.

* * *

 **Factory**

Odd and Yumi step out of the Scanners to find Ulrich waiting there for them. They walk over. As they head past the Supercomputer Odd stops.

"You guys go ahead. I got to talk to Jeremy." He tell them. Yumi and Ulrich nod before walking off. Odd walks into the Supercomputer room and walks up next to Jeremy.

"Whats up Odd?" He ask as he runs some program or other on the supercomputer.

"Yumi and I were thinking it would be cool if you set up a giant Digital screen in the Arctic Region friday for a movie marathon." He tells him. Jeremy thinks it over for a couple minutes.

"Do you realize how hard it's gonna be setting that up." He asks Odd. Odds face lights up in a grin.

"Thanks Jeremy." He tells him and gives him a hug from behind. Jeremy smiles and disentangles himself from the hug.

"No problem Odd. Now get me a list of movies for us to watch so I can set it up." He tells him. Odd nods and walks out of the room already thinking of movies to watch When Odd gets back to his dorm he opens his own laptop and send Aelita a message. He then looks through the list of movies on his computer. He copys four to his flash drive.

"Good. I got that done. Now what?" He asks himself. After a few seconds of thinking he pulls out his phone. He looks through his contacts till he find the one he wants. He calls the number.

"Yeah whats up man?" He hears on the other end after three rings.

"Hey William. I got nothing to do today. Wanna hang out at the arcade?" He asks him. On the other end Williams smile.

"Sounds great Odd. Meet me in the center of campus in ten." He tells him. Odd agrees and they hang up.

On the other end of campus Ulrich and Yumi are taking a walk together and talking.

"So what movies do you think Odd will pick?" Yumi asks him. Ulrich looks over at her.

"I bet most of them will be animated or super heros." He tells her. She laughs but says nothing. After a few minutes of silence Ulrich speaks again. "Would you like to go to the movie night with me?"

"Of course Ulrich. We are all going." She tells him With a smile.

"That's not what I meant. I meant like a date." He tells her and her face goes red to match his already red face. After a minute she looks up at him.

"Yeah. I'd like that. I'd like that alot." She tells him as she grabs his hand. He responds and grabs her's. They continue their walk in silence, hand in hand.

* * *

 **The next day**

Odd, Ulrich and Jeremy are eating lunch. Odd looks around.

"So why isn't Yumi here?" He ask Ulrich.

"She got sick last night. Hopefully she will be better by tomorrow." He says. Odd nods and goes back to eating. WHen they are done they head off to their classes. Odd head to art, while Jeremy goes to his computer class. Ulrich go to his Literature class. Halfway through class Jeremy's computer has an alert pop up. He starts to text Odd and Ulrich.

Twenty minute later Odd and Jeremy meet up outside the factory.

"Where is Ulrich?" He asks. Jeremy looks serious.

"He could not get out of class. He has a test and they won't let him leave." He tells him. Odd becomes a little more somber knowing he will be going in alone. He heads to the Scanners while Jeremy goes to the Supercomputer.

"Transfer Odd. Scanner Odd. Virtualization." Jeremy says.

* * *

 **Xanadu (when Odd fights the song number one from the bleach soundtrack. Song name is number one)**

Odd drops and lands on his feet in the sand.

"Alright Einstein. Where do I go?" He asks. Jeremy despite the situation smirks.

"Just a minute Odd. I got to run one program." He tells him. Odd sighs.

"Can't you do that some other time." He says. Jeremy continues to smile.

"I think you will like this one." He tells him. A few seconds later a hover board materializes in front of Odd.

"Holly crap Jeremy. This is awesome." He tells the Braniac. He hopes on the board as Jeremy tells him the direction. He heads out that way on the board.

As he gets closer he notices there are only two Phantom. When he get within twenty feet of them he stops the hover board. They stare him down as he jumps off. He runs to them and one of them charges him. He jumps it and fire three arrows at the other one (30 damage Phantom 2), which was charging an energy blast. He then teleports to the side of the first Phantom and fires two arrows (20 damage Phantom 1). He jumps back as it slashes at him. It thrusts at him and slashes his head. He moves and it reduces the damage (10 damage Odd). He teleports behind it and slashes it with both claws (20 damage Phantom 1). He hears something behind him and back flips behind the second Phantom. The Phantom's spear arm is right were Odd just was. He fires five arrows into it in rapid succession (50 damage Phantom 2) and it dissolves.

He turns to fight the remaining Phantom when and energy blast hits him and he flies back (30 damage Odd). Odd teleports behind a rock. A second blast hits the rock. Odd jumps up almost immediately and fires two shots at the Phantoms (20 damage Phantom 1). He lands and teleports behind it and slashes it (20 damage Phantom 1). He then teleports on top of it and fires six shot on the Phantom (60 damage Phantom 1).

Odd stands up with a sigh and looks behind him. Aelita stand there watching him.

"So are you just holding back when you work with the others or were they extra week today?" She asks with a smile. He smiles at her and sits against a rock.

"Go fix the tower while I catch my breath. Then I'll decide on my story." He tells her. She runs off to the tower while he watches her go. "That sucked."

A couple minutes later Aelita comes out and sits down next to him.

"To be honest I got really luck." He tells her. She nods but does not answer. They sit there for a bit. Aelita leans her head against his shoulder. They sit there for a few minutes.

"WHat are we gonna do?" He asks her. She sighs and leans against him a bit more.

"I don't know. Can we just enjoy the moment Odd?" She says to him. He moves his hand and links there pinkys.

"Yeah. Yeah I think we can." He tells her and they stay like that for the next twenty minutes. Eventually Jeremy interrupts.

"Alright Odd. We gotta head back and let Ulrich know it all turned out alright." He says. Odd tells him ok and looks over to Aelita. She is looking back at him.

"I got to go." He tells her. She nods and slowly gets up. He stands up next to her and they start to walk toward the way tower. When they get there Odd stops outside the tower and turns to her. She looks up at him and pulls her into a hug. She hugs him back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He tells her and she nods against his chest. They pull away and her devirtualizes.

* * *

 **Factory**

The Scanner open and Odd steps out. He heads up to the Supercomputer to find Jeremy running a program. He peeks over his shoulder and reads the name.

"Whats Code: Earth?" He asks. Jeremy jumps and minimizes the program. He turns to Odd.

"It's nothing. Just a small project I am working on." He tells him. Odd gives him a disbelieving looks.

"What is it really?" He ask. Jeremy sighs in defeat.

"Fine. But you can't tell the others, I don't wanna get there hopes up. It's a program studying Xanadu to try and find a way to fix it." He tells him. Odd nods.

"So you're saying that eventually we could make Xanadu safe. Sounds awesome." He tells him. Jeremy puts the monitor to sleep and they leave the factory. WHen they get back to the school Ulrich is waiting for them in the center of campus.

"So, how did it go?" He asks. Odd steps up.

"I killed two Phantoms on my own." He boasts and Ulrichs head falls. This week he only killed one and it's really been a hit to his own ego. Odd on the other hand has five under his belt this week and has the biggest ego boost ever.

"Why Jeremy. Why did you let him beat two more. Now he will be insufferable." Ulrich says and Odd laughs at his anguish. Jeremy gets a knowing smile on his face.

"I don't think the Phantoms are what's got him so giddy. I think it's that he and Aelita spent half an hour together on Xanadu just sitting with each other." He says and Odd goes red and looks down at his feet. Ulrich raises an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really. And what's the story there?" He asks. Odd glares at them.

"Nothing. Just…..nothing." He tells them and they drop it. They all head back to class.

* * *

 **The next day after school (Planet net the whole time)**

Odd is in his room with Ulrich. Ulrich is grabbing blanket and pillows and stuffing them in a duffle bag. Odd has his flash drive and is putting the finishing touches on his latest drawing. As they get ready Jeremy is running another test of the program Code: Earth and Yumi is at a convenience store buying all kinds of snacks for the group. Each of them have told the school or their parents that they are staying the night at a friends house.

Half an hour later and they are all gathered in the center of Campus. Odd looks around at his friends.

"Guys, we are about to have a movie marathon and sleep over in a virtual world with a virtual person. How weird is that?" He asks them. They all laugh and head out to Xanadu. When they get to the factory Jeremy sets the Scanners up to Virtualize people in what they are and to take they items they are carrying with them. Five minutes later they are all standing outside the way tower in the Arctic section.

Aelita is pacing her room waiting for her friend when she hears them shouting from outside the tower. She hopes on the platform and exits the tower. When she walks out Odd is the first person she see. He is standing a couple feet from the tower waiting for her. She walks up to him and brushes her hand against his. He turns and walks with her back to the group.

They reach the group and everyone greets her. She waves to every body and gives Yumi a hug. They all head on out to a wide open area of the Arctic region. Once to the designated spot they lay down their blankets and pillows and set everything up. Jeremy pulls out a small controller from his pocket and starts up the movies.

As Aelita sits there with her friends she feels tears come to her eye's. She has real friends now. People that care about her. Odd comes up and sits next to her. He looks over and see's her tears. He gently wipes them away.

"It's ok Aelita. We're here for you now." He whispers to her. She nods her head.

"I know Odd. I know." She tells him. He places his hand on hers and she leans against him.

* * *

 **I tried for a longer chapter and we got this. But hey I know I have at least one fan that will like this chapter (Wink). This is a little different from the rest of the story so far and I almost feel it should be a one-shot. But it does show story progression like Ulrich asking Yumi out and Odd and Aelita vaguely broaching the thing bothering both of the.**

 **It also shows that there are fights that are just not as hard as what we have been seeing. I want to reinforce that we only see a third of the fights if that. We are almost always looking at the important one. Also Xanadu monsters have no schedule. It's not an attack every three days. To prove it I had back to back attacks. I did not intend for this to be what I wrote but honestly I am glad I did. I like the chapter for showing the gang outside of a crisis and what they do to help each other.**

 **Anyway I talked enough. Thanks everyone for reading, especially you Sakura, and please leave me some review. I will look over reviews on older chapters if you're a late comer. And as always I will see you next time we Virtualize.**


	11. The Purrincess and the Lion

**Hey guys. Hope last chapter was enjoyed. I like showing the group (Working on giving them a name) outside of Xanadu and just in general being normal….sort of. Anyway I will be making my first one-shot soon. Not sure how it will go. Not sure how this chapter will go. Like I said. Just need to fill in part of the school year. Also I will be using the birthdays they said in an earlier chapter. I will celebrate all of them. However they will be in the one-shots. I will let you know at the beginning of each one, which one-shots are canon to the story and which are not. I guess on to reviews.**

 **Thor94: Yeah. I am working on integrating William. However not much will be changing until the very end of season one and beginning of season two. And thanks for the reviews.**

 **Pinksakura271: Thank you. I read the first line of your review and felt better about my ramblings. And yes I see where I messed up. I meant Ulrich. Sorry. I have no beta. I watch anime movies all the time. My favorite is the girl who leapt through time and so I made it one of Odds favorites. And Code: earth, well it's a surprise for Odd. Thanks for reviewing, as always.**

 **Pinksakura271: Umm. Ok. Transfer. Scanner. Virtualization.**

* * *

 **Kadic**

Odd sits on the roof of the gym. There are no stairs leading up here and no normal way to get in so Odd likes to be here to be alone. He teleported up here.

He runs up to the wall and jumps. The he disappears and is fifteen feet higher. He then teleports again and is ten feet higher. He lands on the roof with a thud.

"Damn. That really hurt." He says to himself.

That's was four days ago. It's been two weeks since the movie marathon. He thinks back to that night and his chest hurts. A week ago they had another fight. This one was so much worse.

* * *

 **Xanadu. A week ago. (time to cry)**

Odd is following Aelita back to the way tower. She looks flustered and he seems slightly annoyed but is trying to hold it in. He runs up and gently grabs her arm to stop her.

"Aelita wait." He tells her. She stops and rounds on him.

"No. Odd you have come here five days in a row. You need to leave." She tells him. He sighs at this.

"Why. Just tell me why." He thinks he knows why she is doing this and it just upsets him more.

"Why can't you just do this for me. I need time." She yells at him and he physically recoils before stepping back up.

"What the hell Aelita. Why do I have to leave. Is it cause you don't want us to get closer. Do you not like me or something, or are you afraid of something. Just tell me cause I am trying to guess here." He shouts at her. She seems to shrink under his verbal assault. He realises how he sounded and steps back. "Aelita….I'm sorry. I shouldn't ha-"

"Just leave me alone Odd." She shouts at him before running for the tower. He takes a step after her then just stops. He walks through the forest region. EVentually he finds a tree and sits against it and cries.

* * *

 **Present day. Kadic. (Franz hopper is not a thing. I have different plans for Aelita in that regards)**

He sits on the edge of the roof at the back end of the gym. His legs dangle off and we stares at the factory. 'Why did I have to yell. I'm so stupid' He reprimands himself in his head. Eventually he gets up and stands near the edge. He takes a step off….and disappear. He reappears in the wood twenty feet from the gym.

An hour later of walking and he finds himself deeper in the woods than he has ever been before. He keeps going. After ten more minutes he finds a clearing. He steps into it and see's a large wooden cabin. He walks up to it. It looks abandoned. 'Might as well' he thinks to himself. He walks up to the front door. He grabs the handle and turns.

It does not budge. He tries harder to no effect. He shrugs and turns around and head back to school.

* * *

 **In town**

Ulrich and Yumi walk through town hand in hand. The past two weeks have been some of the happiest Yumi has been in a long time. As for Ulrich, he has been less angry lately. They were on there way to a movie right now. As they got closer they ran into William.

"William. Hey William." Yumi calls out to him. Ulrichs smile fades as he walks over.

"Whats up guys?" He asks them. Yumi wraps her arm around Ulrichs and his annoyance lessens and his smile slowly returns.

"We're on a date." She tells him. His smile grows bigger than before.

"Oh. Good for you guys. I'll get out of your hair. We still on for tomorrow Yumi?" He asks her. Ulrichs smile disappears again. Yumi nods at him.

"Of course." She tells him and he walks off. Ulrich looks at her.

"What was that. What are you doing tomorrow." She looks at him curiously for a second before a smile comes on her face.

"Are you jealous?" She asks him amused. He glares at her.

"Of course I am." He tells her. She laughs.

"Tutoring Ulrich. He dropped out of his last school so he failed two classes. I am tutoring so he can finish them as well as the classes for the grade he is in." She tells him. His annoyance and anger disappear and are replaced by red faced embarrassment. She kisses him on the cheek. "It's ok. I thought it was kinda cute. But please trust me in the future."

He nods and they continue on to the movies.

* * *

 **Dorms at Kadic**

Jeremy is in his room running the program code: Earth. The test fails again and Jeremy hits the wall next to his desk.

"Dammit again. Why can't I figure this out." He says to himself. He stands up and stretches. He puts on the Subdigitals album Odd lent him. He paces his room to take a break. He has run a dozen tests today and still can't figure out what's going wrong Why can't he virtualize her like everyone else. Eventually he gets back to work on it.

* * *

 **Xanadu**

Aelita is in her room looking over the picture Odd gave her two weeks ago. It's a picture of there whole group. Yumi and Ulrich are in there lyoko forms standing side by side holding hands. Jeremy is a little off to the side with his laptop and a big smile on his face. Aelita is in the center of it all with Odd. She is leaning against him. At the top it's read 'The Purrincess and her Guardians'. She feels tears spring to her eye's.

She hears the platform to her room activate and she swiveled in her seat. She jumps up.

"Odd." She calls out hopefully. She looks up to find Electrode standing there.

"Not quite little Exorcist." He tells her. He blast her with an electric bolt (40 damage Aelita) and she flies back and crashes into her desk. It collapses and her computer breaks. He takes a step forward and grabs her by her neck and lifts her up. He walks over to the platform and goes down to the main level. The interior of the tower darkness and Aelita realizes the tower is being haunted. A couple minutes later he access the functions of a tower. A few seconds later and he leaves the tower.

When he steps out still carrying her they are in the Arctic region instead of the forest region.

"Now we wait for the Lion." He tells her with a chuckle.

* * *

 **Dorms**

Odd is at his desk listening to music on his laptop when a dark figure appears in his room. He jumps up and teleports onto his bed. It takes the form of a Phantom and stares over at him. He jumps to Ulrichs bed and grabs his practice sword. He holds it up but the Phantom does not attack.

"I have the Exorcist. I challenge you to a duel Lion. You have ten minute before I kill her." It tells him. Odd blood runs cold. He teleports outside the building and takes off running toward the factory. Six minutes later he is there. He runs to the Supercomputer. He sets up the program for Virtualization. He teleports into his Scanner. Seconds later he is gone.

* * *

 **Xanadu**

Odd hits the ground in the Arctic region. He takes off running toward the way tower. He gets there in two and a half minutes. He see's Aelita on the ground with Electrode standing nearby. He walks up to Electrode. He stops when Electrode holds his spear above her.

"What do you want?" He demands. Electrode chuckles.

"I thought a warrior like yourself would love a chance like this. A chance to beat me." he says. Odd glares at him and Electrode glows brighter with excitement.

"That's it. My idiot loves that fighting spirit. Me, I love to make people hate me. And then to see there eyes when I kill them. We did not get a great fight last time. So this time you know what I can do." He tells him. Odd drops to all fours.

"Oh and by the way. If you lose she dies." He tells Odd. Odd freezes remembering his last fight with him.

"So I finally got to you." He says as he moves his spear away from Aelita. Odd can't move. The thought of losing her paralyzes him with fear. Electrode looks him over.

"Well come on. Let's fight." He says when odd does not move he charges and strikes him. Odd blocks it and gets a slash along both arms (10 damage Odd). He slides back a bit. He still can't move. Electrode shoots and electric bolt at him. Odd dodges to slow and it hits his shoulder (40 damage Odd). He flies back and skids on the ground. He slowly stands up but can't stop shaking.

"You disappoint me Lion." He says as he turns away from Odd. He walks over to Aelita and raises his spear arm to swing it. "Move. Move. Move. Move. MOVE' Odd screams in his mind. He suddenly teleports in front of Electrode and swings his right claw across his face (10 damage Electrode). He spins and swings his left claw across his face (10 damage electrode). He stops and brings his right and left fists in to Electrodes gut and fires to charge arrows (40 damage Electrode) and sends him flying.

He lands seven feet away. He slowly gets up. His glow is darker.

"I will kill you Lion and I will be the one to kill her." He tells Odd before he runs away. Odd turns to Aelita dn runs to her. He slides on his knees and brings her into a hug. She does not move. After a few seconds she speaks.

"He was in the tower. He came into the tower." She tells hi. Odds eyes go wide. She pushes away from him. He looks at her confused. "Leave me alone. Just leave me alone"

He is taken aback. She sounds dead. Like something in her broke. He takes a step toward her and she pushes him back.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." She screams at him before running into to the Arctic way tower. Odd follows her to the tower. He sits down and leans against the tower. A few minutes later Jeremy calls him. He tells him what happened and how they lost the forest regions way tower. He tells him he is staying in Xanadu and they hang up.

* * *

 **Three hours later. Xanadu** **(I should not have to say this but Angel of mine when she comes back out of the tower)**

Aelita comes out of the tower to find Odd still waiting there. She steps out and walks over to him. He stands up and looks her in the eyes. She see's no anger and she starts to cry.

"I...I….I'm so sorry. I ne-" She is cut off when he grabs her and pulls her against him. Her tears flow more than before and she leans against him. 'I don't deserve this' she thinks to herself.

"I know. It's ok." He tells her. She hugs him back. They stay like that for a little bit. He clears his throat and pulls back a little. He looks into her eyes. They are a vibrant amber color. He leans to her and kisses her. She freezes at first before kissing him back. A few seconds later they pull away. She looks up at him.

"Odd I...we." She starts and he interrupts her.

"I know you don't feel we should be together because you're stuck in here but I don't care. I'll visit you everyday if I have to. I want to be with you." He tells her. After a moment she nods and kisses him again. He picks her up and spins her around. She squeals and he puts her down. 'Yeah we all have problems and we might not be able to fix all of them right now. But we need to be able to live for now sometimes' Odd thinks to himself.

* * *

 **I have a problem. I can't help myself. I planned to have them get together when she was brought into the real world. Fuck. I'm sorry. Btu I still like how it turned out. And I love having Electrode to use now. Well we are now Officially past the halfway point for this story. I hope you guys liked it. I know you enjoyed the chapter Sakura. I really wanna to a two chapter crisis next time but I am not sure what to do. Maybe something in the real world.**

 **Anyway, please send me what you think the cabin is for. How do you think I will use it. I will ignore anything talking about Franz Hopper. You have been warned. Aelita has a secret that will be coming out soon. Like really so. Not next chapter but maybe the chapter after that or the one after that. It will be after the next crisis.**

 **Who is angry I got rid of the forest region, even if only temporarily. I should have done the desert region. Oh well. Oh and who can tell my why the Phantom brothers usually run away. I await your response.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave me your reviews. I read every review that comes in and will call out every review that is not a guest review. As always I will see you guys next time we Virtualize.**

 **PS: Season two will have more monsters. Ok for real bye now.**


	12. Phantom memories

**Hey guys. So this is important. Leo from the One-shots is an actual character in the story. He is my replacement for Kiwi. Also we are getting back to the two chapter crisis thing. We have this chapter and the next dealing with the new crisis. Then we will learn a little about Aelita. After that we will be in the last stretch of the story and nearing the ending to season one.**

 **I want to be crystal clear. This is the first story of many. There will be more. I will not leave this unfinished or rush the ending. I can't promise a good story but I can promise a finished story. So I will be ending this story in the next seven to nine chapters. And then I will start my next one. Reviews**

 **Pinksakura271: I have a fix for the forest region. They can't use that way tower however than can Virtualize directly there (Wink). The cabin is a secret for now. As for Franz Hopper, I am sorry but i can't be helped. I need a good reason on why she can't just be virtualized like everyone else. So I made one. Franz Hopper did not fit in my story. Terrible joke about Phantoms. I loved it. And I will never, ever, ever, ever kill off a main character unless practically forced to. Anyway thanks.**

 **Thor94: Really...alright. This and then this. Ok got it. Transfer. Scanner. Virtualization.**

* * *

 **Dorms**

Odd walks into his dorm to find Leo on his bed hissing at Ulrich who is glaring at him. Odd turns to Ulrich.

"Are you picking on my cat again Ulrich?" He asks with a sly grin. Ulrich glares at him. Odd chuckles.

"Oh fuck you man. That's like a cat from hell or something. He tried to take my arm off." He exaggerates. Odd busts out laughing and the cat jumps out of the way as he falls on his bed When he stops he sits up.

You will face down a Phantom without batting an eye but a cat scares you?" Odd asks his roommate. Without missing a beat Ulrich responds.

"Have you ever seen yourself when you angry on Xanadu. You're like a freakin hellion." He tells him. Odd laughs at this and ulrich joins them. Leo calms down and curls up on Odds pillow. Odd puts his subdigitals CD in his laptop and starts to listen to it while Ulrich finishes up a history report.

"So. how are you and Aelita?" Ulrich asks. It's been a week since Electrode attacked Aelita and Odd had to deal with it without backup. He looks over at Ulrich seriously. After a couple seconds he breaks into a grin.

"Fine. Were together now." He tells him. Ulrich nods at this.

"Good good. You seemed re- WAIT. WHAT. You guys are together now?" He asks his friend. Odds smile grows bigger as he nods.

"Yup." He tells him. Ulrich puts on his own grin and congratulates his friend. After that there conversation turns to school and hobbies hours later they go to bed. As they sleep a half formed Phantom enters there room. It looks over them before leaving. It proceed to go to Jeremy's room down the hall and Yumi's house across town. Once done it goes into the woods.

* * *

 **Next morning**

Odd wakes up to his cat nudging him. He scratches it's head for a second before sitting up in bed. He gets dressed and wakes up Ulrich. Once he is dressed the three head to the cafeteria for lunch. Once in the cafeteria the cat dodges from table to table till it is at Jeremy's table. It sits there and waits patiently for Odd to get his food and come over.

Ulrich and odd join Jeremy and Odd takes part of his breakfast and gives it to Leo. 'Cat food. Gotta buy that this weekend' Odd thinks to himself.

"So whats up Jeremy. Nothing has happened for a week now. Why is Xanadu being so quiet?" Ulrich asks. Jeremy shakes his head.

"I don't know. I run scans that say specters are in certain areas and then i run the scan again later and they are somewhere else. It's got me on edge." he tells them. Truth be told he thinks the gang or Guardians and Odd's been calling them, can handle anything thrown at them. Whats got him on edge is Code: Earth. It just won't work. He can't seem to find aelita's physical data for the real world in the Supercomputer. As he thinks about this Odd and Ulrich start to argue over who gets to go to Xanadu next time an attack happens. Yumi gets to go so the boys are fighting over who gets to go with her.

"Yeah but you see Aelita all the time and get to go more than anyone else." ulrich tells him. Odd huffs.

"Yeah but I don't get to fight Phantoms every time. It's fun. And I need to keep my kill count above yours." He tells him. Ulrich stares daggers at him. Leo hides under Jeremy. Ulrich and Odd go at it for a while. Jeremy looks down at leo and an Idea starts to form for another project. EVentually they have to leave for class. Odd runs back to his room and puts Leo on his pillow. Leo meows in protests but stays there. Odd closes the door and leaves.

Classes go on like normal for Odd and the rest of the Guardians. But a little before lunch a shadowed figure enters Odds room. Leo perks up. When he senses the figure he chases it. It leads him out of the dorms. Leo chases him around campus. Eventually it leaves campus and Leo follow, intent on getting the intruder. It leads leo deep into the woods.

* * *

 **Lunch time**

Odd walks into his dorms and finds his rooms is open. He runs into find Leo gone. He comes out and runs into Ulrich.

"Ulrich, Leo is gone." He tells him. Is friend sighs and he prepares to get told off by him.

"Alright. Let's look for him." He says. Odd flashes him a grin before they head outside. They tell Jeremy and Yumi and all four of them start to looks around for Leo. Ulrich checks the boys dorms and Yumi checks the girls. Jeremy checks the gym and main building, while Odd looks in the forest where he first found him. Sadly Leo is on the other side of the woods. They regroup near the end of lunch.

"Sorry Odd." Ulrich tells him. Yumi and Jeremy don't say anything.

"I was gonna see if you could Virtualize him Jeremy. Take him to lyoko for Aelita." He says. Ulrich puts a hand on his shoulder. They all head back to their classes a few minutes later. Odd just draws in his sketch book for the rest of his classes. After school Odd heads to his dorm.

Along the way he bumps into someone. He breaks out of his thoughts and looks up to see William.

"Hey Odd ho- what's wrong man?" He asks seeing Odd looking depressed. Odd gives him a weak smile.

"My cat Leo. He ran away today." He tells him. William looks at the picture in Odd's hand.

"Is this him?" He asks. Odd nods. "I saw him head into the woods toward the back of the school just before lunch."

Odds eye's light up and he puts the picture in his backpack. He turns to William.

"Thanks so much and I hate to ask but can you give my backpack to Ulrich?" He asks his friends. William smiles at him

"Of course man. Hey if you find him I wanna meet him. I love cats." He tells him. Odd agrees before running off. He gets to the woods and recognizes the area. He ran through the woods. He quickly got to the cabin. He ran into the clearing.

Sitting in front of the door of the cabin was Leo. He runs up and the cat jumps in his arms. He strokes it's head.

"You can't be running off like that Leo. it's not safe." He tells the cat. Leo meows before jumping out of his arms. He lands perfectly and walks up to the door. Odd steps up to the door. "I already tried before. It's locked. See."

He grabs the handle and makes a show of trying to turn it. The handle turns and the door pops open. He takes a step back surprised. He looks through the door and see's that inside the place looks abandoned. Letting his curiosity get the better of him he goes inside. Leo walks in with him and stays by his masters side. He looks down at him. Leo's hair is standing up and he looks ready to run at a moment's notice.

Odd walks into a living room. He looks over the furniture and sees a layer of dust on it. He turns and finds three large bookshelves along one wall. All three are filled to the brim with books. Keeps going and walks into a kitchen. He looks around and finds it's fairly normal. It looks like someone lived here and may have worked at the school. Odd keeps searching till there are only two rooms left. He opens the door to one and walks in. WHat he see's freezes him.

The rooms has pink walls lined with pictures from the Arctic, Forest, Desert and Mountain regions from Xanadu. There are a handful of stuffed animals on a full size pink bed. Above the head of the bed is a painting of an ice cave. On the bottom the label says home. What shocks him most is a picture on the night stand. There stands Aelita, but she's not alone. There are six people standing with her. Four men two women. Behind them is the way tower in the Mountain region. Odd opens the dresser in the room and finds it stocked with clothes. There from four years ago but they all still have their tags on them from the stores.

Odd leaves the room and opens the door to the next room. The door swings inward to reveal a room with a few clothes on the floor. He opens the dresser first and finds clothes roughly folded and shoved in. The same picture is on the night stand in here. The pictures on the wall are not anywhere in Xanadu Odd has seen. They are all pictures of a wide open grass area. There are five of them. Three of them have temples. These ones are labeled grassland temples 1-3. It's the last two that disturb Odd.

One has a tall pure white tower with a spire at its top. There stands all the people from the pictures stand in front of it. All except Aelita. Four of them are smiling at the camera. Two of them are kissing. It's labeled the white tower. The other picture is of a tower that looks just like the first excepts it's all black. No one is standing in front of it but there are specters flying around the tower. There is a shadowy figure at it's base. The picture is labeled the dark tower. Odd grabs the picture from the nightstand and leaves.

As he steps out of the house a dark figure appears ten feet behind him. It watches him leave before it flickers out. A small pices of paper falls to the ground where it stood.

* * *

 **Xanadu. ?**

Three Phantoms stalk across an open grass field. They reach a large dark structure and seem to be absorbed by it. A few minutes later a ten foot Phantom with and Orange glow steps out with two other orange glowing Phantoms. The walk in the direction the other three came from.

* * *

 **Kadic**

Ulrich and Jeremy are in Jeremy's room. Ulrich is on Jeremy's bed doing his math homework. Jeremy is at his desk working on Code: Earth. The screen lights up red and Jeremy slams hi fist on the desk. Ulrich looks up and see's his friends hand is already bruised from the same action repeatedly yesterday.

"It's like the Supercomputer has no Physical data on her at all. Like she was never virtualized." He says. Ulrich puts his book down and walks over to him. He puts his hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"It's alright Jeremy. We all know you will figure it out eventually. But right now you need to take a break before you break your hand." He tells him. Jeremy takes a deep breath before slumping in his chair. He turns to face Ulrich.

"Thanks dude. I just don't understand. Why would the Supercomputer not have her real bodys data in it's system. It should be like devirtualizing one of you guys." He tells him. Ulrich nods at this thinking it over. It does sound strange.

"Maybe sh-" He is cut off when Jeremy's laptop's Xanadu alarm goes off. He looks it over and sees that a tower is being haunted.

"Guess this can wait till later. Let's go." Ulrich tells him. They head out the door. Once they get outside they run into Odd.

"Guys. You will never believe what I found." Odd starts. Jeremy rushes past him while on the Phone.

"Tell us later. We gotta go. Tower is being haunted." Ulrich tells him. He nods his head and they start going. As they pass the cafeteria the lights all explode in it. They turn to see a nine foot electric Phantom inside. Odd turns to Ulrich.

"Go. I got sparky." He tells him. Odd nods and heads off with Jeremy. Odd turns to the Phantom. He teleports to the door of the cafeteria and walks in.

"Hey bug zapper." He shouts. The Phantom turns to Odd. Odd takes a step back. "Electrode."

"Why of course Lion. Now we can have a proper rematch." He tells him.

"I'll fight you. But we gotta do it somewhere else." He tells him hopeful. Electrode laughs.

"Fine fine. Choose your final resting place." He tells him. Odd shutters but does not show it.

"There is a cabin in the forest. No one lives there. We will fight there." He says. Electrode glows brighter.

"I know the place. Go get yourself a weapon or to. I want a proper fight. Meet me there in twenty minutes." He tells him. Electrode heads towards the woods while Odd goes to find Ulrichs training sword.

* * *

 **Cabin twenty minute later**

Odd walks into the clearing with two baseball bats on his back, one metal and one wood. He holds Ulrich's training sword in his hand. He lowers the sword at Electrode.

* * *

 **Xanadu**

Ulrich and Yumi Virtualize in the desert region. They take off toward the tower. They meet up with Aelita along the way. When they get to the tower they find Inferno there along with two fire Phantoms.

* * *

 **How is that for a set up. Who is the dark figure? What does the cabin have to do with the team of scientist that made Xanadu? What was on the paper? And my favorite, how does Electrode know of the cabin? I promise I am not writing myself into a hole. I know the answer to all these questions. I will try and make some really good fright scenes next time. I hope this chapter was accept able. So guesses. Ether tell me what you think the pink room was for (easy) or what the grasslands are (harder). I can't wait to hear your responses.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review. I will see you guys next time we Virtualize.**


	13. breaking worlds

**Hey guys. So as I write this it dawns on me I am almost creating an original story. The base concept is the same but I could use that for an original story. If I changed some names around then what I am writing could be an official story. How cool is that. Ok I know i'm an idiot. Just a thought.**

 **Anyway we are about to learn some stuff. Trust me this chapter is important. As we near the end I plan to start weaving a larger story into this. Just what were the team of scientist doing at the factory five years ago and why. Also what happened to them. I will say this. We have seen two of them.**

 **This chapter will be more than a simple fight scene, though that is important, it will also tell us who owned the cabin. Anyway onto my review. Oh and by the way, as I write this this story is about to break 400 views. That's amazing. I never expected this kind of love for this story. Also, every fight scene is this is war. I know I use it a lot but it's a good fight song. I promise to use other. Hell I do use others. I just wish I used them more. Oh well.**

 **Thor94: The Hermitage. Thank you. I forgot the name and was to lazy to look it up. It's a bit different here. Also I will let you guys know why he is obsessed with Odd in this chapter.**

 **William: What is this place. Oh ok ok. I'll do it geez. Transfer. Scanner. Virtualization. Happy now**

* * *

 **Cabin**

Odd stares down his opponent. Electrode brings up his spear arm and his glow darkens as he gets serious.

"Why do you want to fight me so much?" Odd asks.

"I was created to defeat you." He tells him. "My brother, Inferno, was created to defeat the Guardians. You were dangerous it was deemed necessary to create me to kill you. Now I fulfill my purpose."

Odd brings the sword up and swings at Electrode who blocks it.

"Well I don't plan to die today." He tells him. Electrode breaks contact and thrusts at Odd. Odd rolls to the side and springs back up. He swings the wooden sword and clips Electrodes head. Electrode backs up. He charges up and fires a lightning bolt. Odd teleports a few feet away. Odd charges him and swings. Electrode sidesteps and hits Odd with the back side of his tendral arms and sends him flying. Odd hits the ground hard knocking the wind out of him.

Electrode strolls over. Once above Odd he stabs down. Odd rolls to the side and it misses. Odd swings his weapon. It makes solid contact and stumbles Electrode. Odd steps back and takes a defensive stance.

* * *

 **Xanadu**

Yumi and Ulrich face off against the Phantom while Aelita erects a shield around herself. Yumi throws her fans. Both are blocked by the Phantoms. Inferno charges Ulrich and locks blades with him. Inferno's glow brightens.

"While my brother kills the Lion in the real world, me and my troops will destroy you and the Fan Guardian." He say's. Ulrich pushes off and tries to cut him. He moves to hastily and trips. He tries to recover just to be grabbed by the throat and picked up. The other two Phantoms converge on Yumi. Inferno brings Ulrich close.

"I want a good fight. I challenge you to a duel. Only swords. No powers." He tells him. He releases Ulrich and walks a few feet away. He turns and holds up his sword ready to fight. Ulrich grips his blade with both hands and prepares to fight. The charge and clash blade. Ulrich slashes and Inferno deflects it with his blade arm. Inferno thrust and Ulrich rolls to the side. He pops up and swings at Infero who rarely steps back in time.

As the two Phantom charge her Yumi jumps over them and slashes one (20 damage Phantom 1). She lands and flips back to get some room. One turns and tries to fire and energy blast at her. He uses her telekinesis and it explodes in front of the Phantom (40 damage Phantom 2). The other one turns and slashes her (20 damage Yumi). She stumbles back and pushes both with her telekinesis and they stumble back. Her breathing rate increases.

One Phantom Charges her and she side steps it's thrust and slashes it with both of her fans (40 damage Phantom 2). As it dissolves the other one stabs her in the side (30 damage Yumi). He swings her fan and cuts it head (40 damage Phantom 1). She steps away from it as it stumbles back. She throws a fan into it's chest (20 damage Phantom 2) and it dissolves. She runs over to help Ulrich.

Ulrich clashes blades with Inferno. Ulrichs blade breaks and he stumbles back. He super sprints a little ways away before sprinting back. He punches Inferno in the face at full speed (20 damage Inferno and Ulrich). Inferno catches fire and lights Ulrich up (30 damage Ulrich). Ulrich falls to one knee. Inferno walks around behind him and grabs him by the hair. He lifts him up.

"And I was just starting to enjoy myself. I should have fought the Lion again. Good bye sword Guardian." He says before he impales Ulrich (30 damage Ulrich) Ulrich hangs off his sword for a moment before catching fire (30 damage Ulrich) and devirtualizing. Yumi shows up in time to witness the brutal execution. She throws both fans and they cut into Inferno's back (40 damage Inferno).

Inferno turns to face Yumi. Just as her fans are coming back to her he charges. She dodges to the side and misses her fans. He shoots a fireball at her and she devirtualize. Aelita drops her shield and runs away while Inferno watches. He glows brighter before walking back over to the tower.

* * *

 **Factory (When Yumi shows up switch song to Number one)**

Ulrich's Scanner opens and he falls out gasping from the experience. Just as he starts to recover he hears Yumis open. He looks over to see her stumble out. Yumi goes over to him and helps him up.

"Ulrich, are you ok?" She asks concerned. He leans against the wall.

"Threw fight. Electrode here. Odd stayed behind." He gasps out. It dawns on Yumi what he means.

"It's a ten minute run there." She tells him. He shakes his head.

"You get weapons and bring them." He tells her. He pushes off the wall and grabs a crowbar that's lying near the Scanners. "I'll go buy you time."

She hesitates before kissing him. When he pulls away she looks into his eye's.

"I know he's your best friend, but please be careful." She tells him. He nods before sprinting off at several miles per hour.

Odd holds the wooden bat in his hand. The wooden sword broke three minutes ago after several hits. The bat seems to be sturdier. He swings and Electrode jumps back to get a little distance. Odd relaxes a bit. His breathing is coming in gasps and he is drenched in sweat. Electrode Charges up again and Odd teleports just as it fires. He lands a few feet away gasping. He brings up the bat to guard him. Electrode charges him and knocks him down. Odd lies on the ground. Electrode brings up his Spear arm and stabs down. Odd moves as much as he can and it just grazes his arm. A jolt of electricity shoots through him.

Electrode brings his arm back up and aim. Just before he brings his arm down Ulrich speeds by and strikes him in the face with the Crowbar. He stumbles back and yells. Odd teleports ten feet away and Ulrich runs up to him. Ulrich bends down over Odd.

"You ok man?" He asks. Odd opens his eye's.

"Well I'm alive. Help me up." He says and holds his hand out. Ulrich pulls him up and they turn to face Electrode.

"You'll regret that Samurai." He tells Ulrich. Odd hands Ulrich the metal bat and he wields it like his sword. Electrode charges and Ulrich meets him with a swing to the gut. Odd runs up and hits him in the head. He falls to the ground but gets back up. They go back and forth. EVentually Yumi shows up. She has six metal pipes floating around her. SHe walks confidently but her breaths are ragged and she is drenched in sweat from the exertion. She throws one and Electrode dodges to the right just to be hit by two more. One pins his foot and the other enters his gut.

She walks up to him and puts one though his tendral arm to pin it. He puts another through his other shoulder and the final one in his uninjured leg. She takes a couple steps back before collapsing. Ulrich catches her and gently lays her on the ground. Odd heads toward Electrode. Suddenly and electric bolt fires at him. Everyone freezes but Ulrich. With blinding speed he grabs the crowbar and throws it as hard as he can. As it gets close the electric bolt diverts to the crowbar.

 **(Before you continue change the song to young by Hollywood undead)**

Without hesitating Odd steps forward and swings down with the wooden bat hard enough to break it in half. Electrodes head hits the ground and his blue glow flickers out for just a moment. Odd grabs hi head and lifts it up. He brings up the broken bat and stabs him in the chest. He flickers in and out. He looks up at Odd.

"This is not the last you have seen of me Lion. You will not be so luck next time." He tells him with a chuckle. Odd glares at him.

"I don't need luck. I have people I can trust and that have my back." He tells him harshly before twisting the broken bat and the glow dies out. The Phantom body slumps to the ground. Odd stumbles back a couple steps. He freezes. After a couple seconds he falls to his knees. He looks up at the sky with tears in his eye's. He screams as loud as he can. He leans forward and hits his head against the ground. He slams his fists into the ground as he cries. Ulrich and Yumi watch him. An hour later They get up and walks back to the factory. Odd stumbles the whole way just straight tired while Yumi leans on Ulrich the whole way. When they get there Jeremy is in his chair with his face in his hands.

When they walk in he stands up. He walks up to Odd and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok man?" He asks. Odd shrugs. He brings up his hand and gives Jeremy the picture from the cabin. Odd stumbles to Jeremy's seat and fells into it. Yumi stands on her own and they walk over to Jeremy. They look at the picture and freeze.

"Odd. What is this?" Yumi asks. He looks over at them.

"That cabin we fought next to. I found it inside. There were two of that Photo. One in and untouched girls room and that one in a guys room." He tells them. Jeremy looks over the picture and the picture frame. When he turns it over he finds a label on the back.

"Property of Kenji Hayashi. Who is Kenji Hayashi?" He asks the group. Odd stands up and heads toward the door. He walks out and down the stairs. He walks into the scanner and leans against the inside.

"You sure Odd?" Jeremy asks him. Odd gives the thumbs up to the camera and Jeremy starts the program. "Transfer Odd. Scanner Odd. Virtualization."

* * *

 **Xanadu (world with my eye's)**

Odd falls and for the first time does not land on his feet. He hits the ground and loses ten life points. He slowly stands up and heads toward the tower thirty feet away. He gets in and walks over to the platform. He floats up. When he get up there he finds Aelita sitting in her chair. She has on short and an oversized T-shirt. She gets up and runs over to him. She hugs him and he clings to her for dear life. She looks up at him concerned.

"Odd. What happened out there?" She asks concerned. She holds him a little tighter. Tears start to run down his face.

"I killed him. He made me kill him." He tells her. She looks at him confused. "He may just be a program but the body he was in was alive and I killed it. I killed it without hesitating."

Aelita sucks in her breath and tenses. She leads him over to the bed. She sits him down. She sits next to him and he buries his face in her neck and crys as she hold him At some point he falls asleep and she lays him down properly before climbing in next to him. As she gets settled next to him his arm snakes around her waist and pulls her close to him. He nuzzles his face in her neck before going still again. Aelita sighs contently and she is asleep within minutes.

* * *

 **Factory**

"Guys this changes thing." Jeremy tells them. "We can now find out more about Xanadu than ever before."

"So we are going to break into that cabin and search for information?" Ulrich ask. Jeremy nods.

"When do we do it?" Yumi asks and Ulrich nods at her question. Jeremy looks at them both.

"Tomorrow We go tomorrow and find out what's going on." He tells them" Ulrich looks over at him and raises and eyebrow.

"And Code: Earth?" He asks him. Jeremy gives him a grim look.

"I finally figured it out. I know why I was unable to devirtualize Aelita like the rest of you." He tells them. Both of them unconsciously hold their breath. He looks them in the eye's. "Aelita was never Virtualized. She was created in Xanadu."

* * *

 **Awesome cliffhanger. Show of hands, who guessed that was it. Oh. OH. All of you. Well then, fuck. Ok then how about Electrode being built to kill Odd. Oh you knew that to. Then what about the cabin belonging to one of the-Oh ok fine. But I still got one more. Four of those scientist that built Xanadu are still alive. And we have already seen two of them. Now I know none of you knew that.**

 **And I am being serious. We will be learning more about them later. I hope those fights were good enough for you. Also you may have notice the story rating has gone up to M. That was on purpose. I want to tackle things like suicide and murder and things like that so I bumped it to M. Tell me what you think.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review. I read all of them. And as always I will see you next time we Virtualize.**


	14. Game changer

**So last chapter was heavy. I raised the rating before posting it. From here on things will change abit. We will start to learn the gang's past and we will be dealing with some dark topics. I have plans for everyones past and their families. I can promise you that Yumi is the most normal one. I want to be clear, I will be dealing with topics such as drug abuse, suicide, homicide, and possibly rape. If you don't like it then back out now. It's still the same story but it's gonna get darker. There will still be humor and lightheartedness in it but there will also be some dark moment.**

 **Anyway, with that out of the way I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I know I am. And since I posted two chapters on this story yesterday and started my one-shots yesterday aswell I think I will try for a chapter or two today. So who is ready for an information based chapter. Don't care. Needs to be done. I will say remember Kenji Hayashi. He is very important. Alright let's get on with it.**

 **Shade: (Cracks knuckles) Alright. Let's do this. Scanner. Virtualization. Oh shit. wait. I skipped a step.**

* * *

 **Xanadu**

Odd opens his eyes and see's pink. It takes him a moment to remember where he is and why. He pulls Aelita a little closer to him and nuzzles his face into the back of her neck. Her eyes fly open. She relaxes.

"Good morning Odd." She tells him. He smiles.

"Morning Aelita." He tells her. She turns over and places her forehead against his. Her breath catches when she looks into his eye's. Their so full of life, so much better than last night. She pulls him in for a quick kiss.

"You feeling better?" She asks hesitantly. He pulls her closer to him and rests him chin on her head. She rests her head on his chest.

"Yeah. Yeah I do. I feel like myself." He tells her. She smiles as he holds her. She closes her eyes. "Thank you. I needed to not be alone and you let me in. So thank you."

Her eyes snap open and he chest warms up. They lay there for almost an hour. Eventually Odd gets up. Aelita sit up and watch him. He heads over to her computer. He types in a few keys and images of a Japanese man pops up. She gets up and walks over behind him. She places a hand on his shoulder.

"Who is that?" She asks. Her voice wavers as she does. Odd looks up at her.

"Apparently that's Kenji Hayashi. I found a picture of him and you with five others here in Xanadu." He tells her. She takes a couple steps back and sits on the bed. Odd walks over and sits next to her. He takes her hand in his.

"I found it in a cabin in the woods. It looked like no one had lived there in a year. I found that in a man's room. There was another room, a girls room, that had the same picture on the nightstand." He tells her. Her breath catches and she squeezes his hand. Memories flash through her head at high speed. After a few seconds they disappear. She looks over at Odd.

"I….The man looks familiar but I can't exactly remember." She tells him. He squeezes her hand for a second

"We'll find out who he is." He tells her. She nods and leans against him. After a few minutes they get up and Odd heads out of the tower. Aelita joins him once she changes. They go for a walk in the Arctic region.

* * *

 **Kadic**

Jeremy and Ulrich walk out of the cafeteria. Yumi is sitting on a bench waiting for them. The walk over to her. She stands up and faces them.

"We ready to do this?" She asks them. The boys nod and the three of them head out. Yumi grabs Ulrichs hand as they walk. When they finally reach the cabin the front door is shut. Jeremy walks up and turns the handle. It pops open easily. He walks in. Yumi and Ulrich follow him. Jeremy gets to the living room and starts to look over the bookshelf. Yumi finds the pink room while Ulrich finds Kenji Hayashi room. They start to look through the rooms. Yumi picks up the picture off the nightstand and looks it over. On the back is a label. Property of Aelita. Yumi puts it back and continues to search.

Ulrich searches through the draw on the night stand. He finds a large number of papers but nothing else. He looks around and spots something sticking out from under the bed. He reaches under and grabs it. He pulls out a large shoe box. He carries it out ot the living room while calling to the other two. They walk over to him. He places the box on the couch and opens it. Inside they find a small stack of papers. On top of the papers is a disk in its case. Jeremy picks it up. He places his laptop on the couch and starts it up. While it turns on he turns to the others.

Once on he puts the disc in and starts the video.

* * *

 **seven years ago**

"Alright guys. I am turning the camera on. You all need to introduce yourselves." A man say. He turns the camera till it faces a small european woman. She looks at the camera with a smirk.

"Hi. I'm Daniele Bai. I help generate the creatures in Xanadu along with my Husband Fen Bai." She says. She turns to go back to her work and the camera turns on a Chinese man. He turns to face it. He has a big smile on his face.

"Sorry about my wife Daniele. She is very dedicated to our work. I am Fen Bai and I work with my wife to make the creature of Xanadu. We hope to make a real evolving ecosystem." He tells the camera.

"Alright Fen. It's only the first part. No need to tell them everything." The man holding the camera. Fen nods at him and gets back to work with his wife. He turns to a Finnish couple. The look into the camera at the same time.

"I'm Jarmo Aalto and this is my wife Vuokko Aalto." The man says to the camera with a smile on his face. His wife matches his expression.

"We are virtual environmental experts. We are making the landscape." She says. They wave and the camera turns to a man in an Iron man mask.

"I am Tony Stark." He says. A hand comes from behind the camera and punches him in the arm. He drops the mask to reveal an american man in his late twenties. He smiles at the camera.

"Take this serious man." The person behind the camera scolds him. The american man looks at him with a disbelieving looks on his face before he looks amused.

"Alright mom. Hi. I'm Jonathan Wash. I am the team's brain scientist. I study the effects virtual reality and Virtualization has on the brain." He says. He picks hi mask up and puts it back on. "But secretly I am Iron man."

He man behind the camera shoos him away and he walks off laughing. The man holding the camera sighs. He turns the camera to face him. He is a mid thirties Japanese man. He smiles at the camera.

"And that just leave me. I'm Kenji Hayashi. And I am the leader of the team. My field of study is AI. We hope to make a functioning world for an AI to live in." He tells the camera and smiles. "Well that's all I got for the first video. I plan to do regular updates. Mom and dad. This work could change the world."

* * *

 **The cabin**

The video end and a menu pops up with options to play the other videos on the disk. Jeremy looks at the others. Those were the people in the photo.

"They made Xanadu. But why?" He wonders aloud. Ulrich speaks up.

"I don't think they meant to make the Xanadu we know." He tells him. Jeremy gives him an annoyed look.

"Of course not. I was not saying that. I was asking why create it in the first place." He says. He paces the room for a bit. Finally he speaks again. "We need more information about them."

Odd walks back onto campus. After him and Aelita walked around and talked about Xanadu and Kenji Hayashi for a while Odd decided to ask around the school. He walks by the cafeteria and dorms and onto the main building. He enters and goes to the principal's Office. He knocks on the door and a deep voice answers from the other side.

"Please enter." Odd walks in to find the principle working on paperwork. He takes two steps in and closes the door. He looks up at the kindly man.

"Ah. Mr. Della Robbia. What do I owe the pleasure?" He asks him. Odd clears his throat.

"I was wondering if a man named Kenji Hayashi use work here?" He asks the man. He gets a sad smile on his face.

"Yes. Kenji was a fine man. He was one of the best teachers I ever met. He always got the kids so into the topic with his stories of virtual people. He worked here for two years. He lived in a cabin out in the woods. No one has been to it since he left five years ago." He tells Odd. Odd is about to thank him when his face lights up.

"No that's not right. Another man, Jonathan Wash went there about a year ago. He was a teacher like Kenji. They were like brothers to each other, though Jonathan was eight years younger. How did you hear about Kenji anyway?" He asks the young man. Odd looks up with a smile.

"I overheard one of the long term students talk a bit about him so I got curious." He lies. Delmas nods and smiles.

"Alright. I would talk to Mr. Cooper or Miss blake about it. They were good friends of his. Now as much as I love to chat Odd I need to get back to work." He tells him. Odd nods and starts to walk away. "Oh and Odd. If you need anything just ask."

Odd thanks him and walks out. He heads back to his dorm. Delmas grabs the phone on his desk and dials a number. After two rings it picks up.

"Hello Cooper. You may have a young man come in and ask you about Kenji. I think you should tell him the truth about the man, but I urge you to not tell him about the man's associates and what happened. I think it would scare the boy." The other man talks for a bit. When he stops Delmas speaks again. "Thank you. If you would tell Miss Blake the sam I would be grateful."

Delmas hangs up. He rubs his face with his hands and sighs.

"Oh I wish that man had never come here. WHat happened almost got the school shut down and the investigations went on for weeks. Now we have students wondering about him." He says to himself. He opens his desk drawer and pulls out and old news article. He starts to read through it.

Odd opens the door to his room and Leo jumps into his arms. Odd holds him and strokes his head as he purrs.

"Missed me did ya? I'll try to bring you next time I have a social visit there." He tells the cat. Leo purrs louder as if he understands. He sets leo on his desk as he turns on his laptop. He puts on his music and then pulls out a notebook. He flips to a new page and starts to write down what he knows about Kenji Hayashi. When he finishes he gets up and leaves his room with Leo following him.

Jeremy and the others stay at the house for a while longer. He picks up the papers from the shoe box and starts to read through them. He gets to one of the last ones and it is a note. He reads it to the others.

"I am writing this to make a physical documentation of what's going on. Xanadu has been corrupted. We could shut it down but five of us refuse to do that. We believe we can fix this. Aelita is the only one capable of stopping this force. The dark tower has started to produce specters. We do not know where they came from but we know they are dangerous. They can Haunt a tower. When doing so they has access to the real world, but only a few at a time."

"They started to attack Aelita on site. To protect her we have made what we call Guardian forms. These are special forms that give us superhuman powers and abilities. Jonathan is worried this may affect us mentally in our world. I am afraid he is right but we have no other choice. We hoped to fix this by going to the dark tower and shutting off it's core code. When we got to the grasslands we were assaulted by thousands upon thousands of specters. All of us were beaten. Aelita can not go there."

"If you read this please know we know we made a mistake and we are trying to fix it. We never expected this to happen. What I fear most is what's to come. I fear we have not seen the worst."

Jeremy looks at the others.

"This changes things. This is far bigger than we thought." He tells them. Ulrich nods. Yumi takes a step back.

"What are you saying Jeremy?" Yumi asks concerned.

"I'm saying we need to be more careful from now on. I will finish Code: Earth and then I need to work on a way to get data from the towers." He tells her. She lets out the breath she was holding.

"So whats Code: Earth really?" They hear from behind them. They all turn to see Odd standing in the doorway. Leo is next to him with his fur up. He is staring down Jeremy.

"Odd. What are you doing here?" He asks surprised. Odd expression becomes annoyed.

"I came here to give you the information I have on Kenji Hayashi. Look I understand I am new but if what I just hear is true we have to be honest with each other. Tell me what Code: Earth is and I won't hold the lie against you." He tells him. Jeremy opens his mouth then closes it. He lowers his head and sighs.

"Code: Earth is the program I am working on to bring Aelita to the real world." He tells him. Odd perks up at this then his eye's narrow.

"So why was it so hard to do. What's the difference between her and us?" He asks suspicious. Jeremy clears his throat.

"Everything and nothing." Jeremy tells him. Odd opens his mouth but Jeremy cutts him off. "She was created to be like us. In that regard she is the same. But she was created. Not born, that's how she is different."

Odd takes a step back. He leans against the wall. After a couple seconds he stands up straight and looks at all of them definitely.

"I don't care. I don't care if she was created on Xanadu or born on earth. I'm still going to help her. I still care for her." He tells them. Ulrich is the first to react. He smiles and looks at Jeremy.

"Well Jeremy. Looks like he's determined. Good thing we're all still willing to help her as well." He tells him. Odds relaxes and smiles at them. Ulrich walks over and throws his arm around him. "I'm behind you one hundred percent."

Odd looks at his friends and feels his chest grow lighter. For the first time in a long time he does not feel alone. And for the first time ever he has a purpose.

"That's all well and good, but what do we tell Aelita?" Yumi asks. Odd looks over at her.

"Nothing. As far as she knows she is a human. Once Code: Earth is finished she will be. Everyone got that." He says. They all nod and head out.

* * *

 **Done. I love this chapter. This changes the story for real. This is a major point. Now I can start to build off of this. And now you all know the scientist team. What to scientist have we seen and who or what do you think they were when we did. Please try to guess. I bet no one know who the second one was. It's someone the team knows.**

 **I hope this chapter was good. I liked doing the interactions with the characters. I want people to send me Ideas for problems Odd could have had in his past. I have a few ideas but I wanna see what you guys think would be good. So we broke 400 views. I am so happy about that. People seem to really like this. I have been add as a favorite author by more than one person because of this story. Thanks for reading guys and please leave me some reviews. I will see you guys next time we virtualize.**


	15. One small leap forward

**Hey guys. So we are in the last stretch and I mean the real last stretch. The Guardians will be pushed harder than ever now and we will see back to back to back crisis. I mean these next few chapters happen over two or three days. It's gonna be hard for the them.**

 **We will see the Guardians pushed to their limit at the moment. I wanted to end with a bang and this is what I got. I hope you all will like the ending for this story I have planned. Season one is almost done. Who else is excited for the finale. Reviews.**

 **Pinksakura 271: I wanted to address this question in story for anyone else asking the same thing. I do not know if there will be sexual content. If there is remember they are fifteen and sixteen. Except for Jeremy but don't worry about him. And again thanks for reviewing.**

 **Thor94:I have seen all of your reviews I promise. Electrode is a special case. As for Inferno, he does not really care for Aelita. He just wants to fight. And yes. Plenty of revelations. Thanks for review my story man.**

 **Also one more thing. Me virtualizing the group was a joke on my first chapter when I forgot to have Jeremy say Transfer.**

 **Jeremy: Transfer. Scanner. Virtualization.**

* * *

 **Xanadu**

Aelita walks around her room. She keeps seeing that man Kenji's face pop up in her head. When she pictures him she gets a feeling of affection. Like he was very important to her, but she can't remember why. She sits down on her bed and closes her eyes to think.

"Come her sweety." Kenji says. Aelita walks over to him. He waves his hand and a screen pops up. He activates a program and a staff virtualizes in his hand. He hands it to her. She grabs it and holds it at arm's length.

It's four feet long and most of the handle is blue except for the bottom which is brown. The head of the staff is a gold circle with three leaves going thru it. She walks up and hugs Kenji.

"I love it. But why do I need this?" She asks. He smiles down at her.

"Cause It's how you exercise a tower." He tells her. She cocks her head at him. "Exercising a tower is when you clear it of specters."

She nods and they walk off.

Aelita snaps out of her dream. She looks around and finds herself still in her room sitting on her bed. 'Who is Kenji and why do I know him? How do I know him?' She asks herself. She stands up and leaves the tower. She steps out of the tower and into the Arctic region.

* * *

 **Kadic**

Odd walks into a classroom. He looks around and finds it's empty except for a teacher at his desk. Odd walks over and the teacher looks up. He glances at Odd and smiles.

"Yes, what can I help you with young man?" He asks Odd. Odd looks up at the man and smiles.

"Hi Mr. Cooper. I was wondering if you could tell me about and old teacher, Mr. Hayashi?" He asks him. Mr. Coopers smiles falls. His eyes take on a somber look.

"Ah. Mr. Delmas told me you might come by soon. I had hoped you would not, but I guess it can't be helped." He stands up and walks over to one of the windows in his classroom. He turns to Odd and gives him a piercing gaze. "I have one requirement before I tell you about Kenji. You must tell me how you actually heard about him."

Odd freezes and clenches his fists. He looks the man in they eye. Eventually Odd looks away and then to the ground. When he looks Mr. Cooper in the eyes again he gives in.

"I found his cabin in the woods. When I went there the first time the door was locked. Then I went there looking for my cat Leo. I tried the door again and this time it was unlocked." He tells him. He looks down at the ground embarrassed. "So I went in and started to look around. I found his room and saw this picture. On the back was a label with his name on it."

Odd takes the photo out of his backpack and puts it on the teacher's desk. He looks over at Mr. Cooper and see's the man staring out the window with a wistful look on his face. He is silent for a minute before he speaks up.

"I met Kenji seven years ago. Back then we was a really hopeful and bright person. He was a new teacher here. He was gonna be the computer teacher. A week after he started working here I asked him if he wanted to go drinking with me and some of the other teachers. That night he was the only one able to keep up with me."

"There was another new teacher at the same time as him. A guy named Jonathan. He Was an ass sometimes but he was a good guy. They had know each other. Almost seemed like brothers. They were always together. But that not what you're here for."

He steps away from the window and walks over to the desk. He picks up the picture and stares at it. When he sets it back down he has pain in his eye's.

"You have to understand that i knew Kenji for a year before he told me why he was here. By then I felt that I knew him. He was a good guy. I believed he would never hurt anybody. So when he told me that he was working on a virtual world and that if anybody should come asking about it I was to tell them that as far as I knew He was just a normal teacher. I did not believe him but I promised to help him in that regard."

Then he started to bring in pictures like this." he holds up the picture Odd had put on his desk. "Said she was his niece. There was another kid that would show up in most of the picture. Green haird kid names cyruss. Said he was his nephew. But whenever I went to his house he had a perfectly made girls room but I never saw either of the kids there. And the pictures were always for somewhere else. I started to get suspicious but I never said anything. He was my friend and I trusted him. Then things went to shit."

"Jonathan when crazy. He attacked kenji in school. He was shouting about something called Xanadu and two people named Aelita and Cyrus.

Jonathan leaps across the lunch table and tackles Kenji to the ground. He pins him.

"You bastard. We have to shut it down. We can't keep doing this. Those kids don't deserve to live like this." He screams. He places his hands on Kenji's throat. Kenji punches him in the nose. He pulls back and brings his hands to his face. Kenji throws him off of him and gets up. Jonathan stands up and charges kenji. He hits him and runs him into a wall. Kenji grunts in pain.

"I won't shut it down. Not yet. Please Jonathan. They are everything to me. I can't just shut it down." He tells him. Jonathans eye's light up and he steps back. Kenji relaxes for a moment. Jonathan punches him in the face and Kenji falls to the ground. He puts hi hand sup as Jonathan jumps on him.

"You're using them. I can't believe I never saw it before. You don't want this to end. You want to keep the project going cause it gives you purpose. You are using the kids to stop the specters and the dark tower from finishing Xanadu." Jonathan says. Kenji opens his mouth to speak just to be punched in the face by Jonathan. "You bastard. How dare you do that to those kids. They don't deserve this."

Kenji throws all his wait and rolls over on top of Jonathan. He punches Jonathan in the throat making his gasp. He then punches him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Jonathan weakly raises his fist and Kenji punches him in the face. Jonathan stops struggling. Kenji stands up and looks around. He see's students and teachers staring at him in shock. He closes his eyes for a second. When he opens them he has a hardness that was not there a second ag. He walks out of the building.

"After that he was different. Jonathan got taken to a mental institute. A week after that kenji left. I know Jonathan was crazy but I feel like there was more to it than that. I don't know what but I feel like maybe Kenji was not who he said he was. He showed up about a year ago. Asked me for the spare key to his cabin. I gave it to him."

He walks over to the desk and opens a drawer. He pulls out a photo. He hands it to Odd. Odd looks it over. It's a photo of Kenji and Jonathan outside of Kenji's house with their arms slung over each other's shoulders smiling at the camera. Odd looks up.

"They seem like good friends." He tells him. Cooper reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key and hands it to Odd.

"They might as well have been brothers. Take this. I made an extra spare to the cabin. If you want to search the place for information then that's fine. Just lock up when you're done." He tells him. Odd nods and thanks him. The man looks at him. "Your welcome. No please go. I'd like to be alone for now."

Odd leaves the man's office with more questions than he started with. The foremost in his mine: Who is Cyrus.

* * *

 **Xanadu (World with my eye's for this whole scene)**

Aelita walks through an ice cave. It's near the edge of the Arctic region. She walks in and memories start to come to her.

Aelita is standing in a field in the mountain region. She looks around for a moment confused before spotting two people walking toward her. She recognizes them and runs up to them. When she gets to them they both have big smiles on their faces. She smiles at them.

"Hi Jarmo. Hi Vuokko." She tells them. Vuokko nods at her.

"Hi Aelita. It's good to see you." Jarmo says to her. "Well are you ready?"

"Yeah. I've been waiting for over an hour for you guys." She tells them and they Chuckle. "You're sure it's gonna work Jarmo. I will really get to see a rabbit?"

"I am sure. Fen says it's guaranteed to work. He opens a screen in front of him and accesses a special program. It finishes and a small menu pops up asking for the ok to continue. He press continue and two dozen bunnies appear all around them. Aelita's face lights up and she runs after one. After a couple minutes she catches it and walks over with it in her arms.

"It's so fluffy. I love it." She tells them. They beam down at her. Suddenly someone else walks up behind her. She hears him and quickly spins around to find Kenji there. She smiles at him. "Dad! Look, bunnies."

He walks up and takes the bunny she hands him. He holds it to his chest and strokes it's head a few times before letting it go. He looks at her.

"Now Arlita, you have to be nice to the animals and leave them in the wild. You can not take them into the towers." He tells her. She looks up at him with a smile.

"I know dad. I won't I promise." She tells him. He smiles at her and hugs her. She hugs him back.

"I know. I just worry sometimes. Say where is cyrus?" He asks her. She pulls away and looks at him.

"He's in the Forest region." She tells him. He nods at her.

"I think I'll go check on him." He tells her. She nods. "Bye Aelita."

"Bye dad!" She says as they wave goodbye.

SHe comes out of her day dream and looks around. She is in the center of the cave. She looks around and see's a massive Ice chandelier and a huge system of tunnels and walkways. She gets a sudden feeling of calmness almost like she is home.

She stands in the same cave Odd saw on the painting in the cabin.

* * *

 **Factory**

Ulrich and Jeremy are at the factory. Jeremy is going over a new Code: Earth program. Ulrich is doing math homework with Jeremy occasionally helping him. The computer puts up a fail symbol and Jeremy sighs. While he has gotten farther in the program, from what he has seen it will probably still take another day. He is about to open the program and change a few things when an alert goes off. A tower is being haunted. He turns to Ulrich.

"We got work to do. Desert region." he tells him. Ulrich jumps up and heads to the scanners. Jeremy sends a text to Yumi and Odd. Both respond quickly and head his way. He starts up the program. "Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization."

Odd runs toward the factory from the school. When he gets to the sewer entrance in the woods he meet up with Yumi. They both jump down.

"What do you think we will face this time?" She asks him. He looks over at her as they run.

"I don't know, but whatever it is we can handle it. No holding back this time." He tells her. She nods and they speed up, more determined than before. When they get there Jeremy is ready for them. They enter the Scanners.

"Transfer Yumi. Transfer odd. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd. Virtualization."

He says. The scanners open and his friends are gone.

* * *

 **Xanadu ( A world without danger during the fight. Warriors before it starts.)**

Odd and Yumi drop to the ground. Ulrich is there waiting for them. Odd stands up and looks around. He see's the way tower twenty feet away. After a few second Aelita comes out. She runs up to them. They all look at each other with grim expressions.

"We can't lose this time." Ulrich says. Odd nods.

"We fight with everything we have got." odd says.

"And we hold nothing back." Yumi tells them. They all nod. Aelita looks up at them.

"Thanks guys." She tells them. Odd grabs her hand.

"Of course Purrincess." He says to her. She smiles at him and they head toward the tower. Once they get there they only see two Phantoms. Electrode and Inferno. They stand in front of the tower waiting for them. The guardians walk up and stand thirty feet from them, facing them.

"So you came back to play did you?" Electrode asks. Odd sneers at him.

"I see you really did survive. Guess I'll just have to try harder." he tells him. Electrode glow dims significantly.

"Last time you only won because you had help." He tells him. Odd scoffs.

"I am sick of this talk." Inferno says next to him. He is impatient and itching for a real fight. "You can have Lion, but then I get both the Fan Guardian and the Sword Guardian."

"He is called a Samurai you imbecile, but fine. You can have them both. Just leave the Lion to me." Electrode tells his brother. Inferno charges Ulrich and Yumi and they dodge t opposite sides. Yumi throws her fans. One misses and inferno blocks the other. Ulrich runs up and slashes at Inferno and gets a shallow cut (10 damage Inferno). He burst into flames due to contact with Inferno. He bursts into code. Inferno Looks over and see's the real Ulrich is still a safe distance aways. He side steps a fan they was returning at the last moment. He shoots a fireball at Yumi. He blows it up halfway with her telekinesis.

Odd runs at Electrode. Electrode stabs at him and Odd flips over him shooting him once on the way (10 damage Electrode). He lands behind him and claws at him. Electrode releases and electric shock around him and paralyzes Odd. He jumps back from Odd and fires and electric bolt. The paralysis ends and Odd teleports away at the last second. He fires two shots at Electrode but they are destroyed by another electrical discharge. Odd dodges another electric bolt.

Yumi throws one fan and then the other a second later. Inferno dodges one and Yumi directs the other towards him. Itrs hits him (20 damage electrode) and he stumbles. Ulrich sprints up and stabs him in the gut (30 damage Inferno) but is blasted back when he catches fire (30 damage Ulrich). He hits the ground hard but slowly gets up. Inferno turns to him. He charges a fireball and shoots it at him. Yumi's fan flies in and strikes the fire ball. It explodes midair. Ulrich makes two clones and they sprint at inferno. They all strike him full speed with a kick (30 damage inferno). They all catch fire and Ulrich gets blown back (30 damage ulrich) While his clones explode into code.

Odd takes a hit from electrode electric bolt (40 damage odd.) He walks over. Once near him he charges another shot. Before he can fire it Odd teleports behind him and fires two charge shots into his back (40 damage Electrode). Electrode turns and hits him with his tendral arm (10 damage Odd) and knocks him ot the ground a few feet away.

Inferno charges Ulrich. Before he can reach him he gets hit by both of Yumi's fans (40 damage Inferno) in his back and falls to his knees. His glow disappears. Ulrich walks over to him and pulls his sword out. Inferno looks up and is just a normal Phantom now. Before it can move Ulrich cuts the head off. It dissolves. Electrode looks over at his brother. Ulrich lowers his sword at him and Yumi takes her battle stance. Electrode looks at all three before running off. They let him go, having won a big victory.

Odd falls on his but and lays down. Aelita runs to the tower. Ulrich and Yumi walk over to Odd.

"We did it. We killed one of them." Odd says with disbelief in his voice. He shakes his head. Ulrich looks down at him with a smile.

"Believe it man. We are getting better, and we can handle anything they can throw at us." He tells him. Odd beams up and him and Yumi kisses him on the cheek.

"We still got Electrode, but yes we won a major victory today." She says. They all nod and relax. Aelita comes out and runs over to the group. Odd stands up and hugs her. When they break apart she is practically bouncing.

"We beat one of them. We really did." The all nod and laugh. There mood is light and they all stay there for a while with Aelita. From the shadow Electrode watches them, waiting for his chance.

* * *

 **Electrode will not do a sneak attack. You will see what Electrode does next time. How did you like the chapter. I thought it flowed really well. Lot of backstory in this one. Not everything every character says is true. Don't assume that because I might contradict what a character says later that it's a plot hole. It's most likely either a character lying or a character does not know the truth.**

 **Next time we will see a new monster, sort of. Trust me it will rock. I have been planning to do this for a while now. Since I created Inferno and Electrode I meant for this to be the end of season one. Now I need to get to the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading my story and please leave me a review. I will see you guys next time we virtualize.**


	16. One large step back

**Hey guys. I hope last chapter was good. I liked it. This chapter and the next will be very close. We will see a somewhat new enemy. These are probably the last two chapters. I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am.**

 **I wanna take this time to tell everyone that as it stands right now I have plans to make five stories of this in the form of five season, like from a television show. We are about to finish what would be the first season and I am excited for the next one. Alright let's move one. Reviews.**

 **Thor94: I like to use flashbacks if you could not tell. And yes Inferno is dead. Time for someone or something else to take the spotlight.**

 **Pinksakura271: Don't worry. I have plans for the forest region. Bunnies will make sense later. And yes. Kenji made her. No, Electrode is pissed.**

 **Odd: Transfer. Scanner. Virtualization.**

* * *

 **Xanadu**

Odd and Aelita take a walk around the Arctic region. It's beautiful and since they can't feel the cold it's nice. It's been a say since they killed Inferno and they have not seen a single specter. Odd grabs her hand and she leans against him. They head into a cave near the edge of the Arctic region. As they walks in Odd gets a strange feeling in his gut.

* * *

 **Kadic**

Jeremy sits in his room with his new program. He runs another test and it goes 93% of the way through before failing.

"Finally. Now we are getting somewhere" He says to himself. He has been up all night working on it for Odd and Aelita. Despite not knowing them that long he really likes them and wants them to be happy. He stands up and stretches. He then falls into his bed and relaxes. He is asleep within seconds.

Ulrich is in his Kendo class. Yumi is in the bleachers watching. She needed to get away from home and decided there are worse things then watching her boyfriend work up a sweat. As she watches him she notices how tense he is. He always seems tense and ready to blow up on someone. He's always somewhat angry. She would like to help him with it but she's not sure how. She sighs and checks the time.

William walks around the campus bored. His friends are busy right now and he's just plain bored. He likes Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd. It's just that sometimes it seems like they all disappear and they all seem to have some big secret. He knows he is new, he just wishes to be a real part of a group. There is nowhere that he really belongs in this school. No real group for him. He hears something around the cafeteria as he passes. He turns and walks toward it. He stops once he can hear two people speaking.

"Listen asshole. I don't have to give you anything." He hears. A deeper and older voice responds. William creeps around to the corner of the building and looks at them.

"You're gonna give me all the money you have right now or I'll beat you and take it." Says the older kid. He seems about seventeen while the younger kid is no more than thirteen. The younger kid shakes his head. He prepares as the older kid raises his fist. William moves and catches his wrist mid punch. The older kids looks and william and sneers.

"Get lost asshole or I'll make you regret it." He says in a threatening voice. William sighs and sweeps the kids legs from under him. He hits the ground with a thud. After a second he tries to get up and william jumps on him. He punches him in the face and the kids head snaps back and hits the dirt. William does it three more time. He stands up with blood on his hands from the kids now bloody nose. William stands up and looks at the kid.

"You alright?" He asks him. The kid glares at him.

"I had it. I was fine. I did not need your help." He tells william angrily. William sighs again.

"Whatever kid. Just make sure not to let him get you alone again." William starts to walk away the kid runs up to him and grabs his arm. Williams turns and the kid won't look at him.

"Thanks." He tells him before running off. William sighs again and walks away. But now he feels a little lighter on his feet. He walks into the gym to find a Kendo class going on. He walks over and sits on the bleachers. He see;s Ulrich on the floor with a practice sword. He looks around and sure enough finds Yumi half way across the bleachers watching him. William sighs. 'Luck bastard' he thinks before smiling. 'Oh well. Maybe next time'.

* * *

 **Xanadu**

Odd and Aelita continue into the cave. Aelita is excited to show him it. She found it a few days ago and wanted to show it to him. As they walks Odd can't shake this strange feeling in his gut. They enter a massive cavern. In the center is a huge chandelier made of ice. There are multiple walk ways and a large tunnel system throughout the cavern. Aelita beams.

"Isn't it amazing. I only found it a couple days ago, but I wanted to show you as soon as possible. It's so beautiful." She says to him. He barely hears her. The cavern is the same one from the picture above the bed in the cabin. He takes a step back and looks over the whole cabin.

"Odd what's wrong?" She asks him concerned. 'Her memories are coming back'. Is all he can think. He steps up to her and kisses her. He then wraps her in a hug.

"It's nothing. And yess it's very beautiful." He tells her. She smiles and melts into his arms. Suddenly a screen appears beside the couple and Jeremy's image pops up. Odd answers the call.

"Guys. We have a problem. Specters are attacking the same tower as yesterday." He tells them. He seems to be in a hurry. "Get to the way tower and wait for backup."

They both nod and run out of the cave. As they run Odds mind stays distracted. He can't fully focus on the mission. They get to the tower and wait for backup.

* * *

 **Kadic**

Jeremy runs into the gym. Kendo class is just ending and Ulrich is about to go change. He jogs over to Jeremy and Yumi.

"We got a problem guys. We have specters attacking the tower from yesterday." He tells them. They nod and start to head out. Suddenly a Phantom appears in the middle of the gym. It fires an energy blast and scatters a group of kids. Jim grabs a training sword and charges it. It side steps and slams down on the back of his neck with it's tendral arm. He falls to the ground unconscious.

"I got this. Get going." Ulrich yells to them and Jeremy and Yumi leave. He sprints at the Phantom and hits it in the stomach with his training sword at high speed. It's stumbles back and doubles over. After a second it stands full height again. He takes a combat stance. William starts to get kids out of the building.

Jeremy and Yumi run to the factory.

"Do you think he will be ok?" Yumi asks. Jeremy looks at her.

"If we exorcise the tower definitely." He tells her. She nods and they speed up.

With everyone else in the gym gone and Jim moved out of the way William grabs a training sword and runs up next to Ulrich.

"William. Get out of here." Ulrich tells him. William raises and eyebrow.

"How about no. You get out of here. You seem to know what it is and I bet you know how to get rid of it. I'll distract it. You go fix this." He tells him. He grabs Ulrichs training sword and takes it from him. He faces the Phantom. Ulrich hesitates before leaving. William charges the Phantom. Ulrich runs towards the woods. 'Just hold on William.' He thinks as he runs.

Yumi and Jeremy get to the factory. They quickly virtualize Yumi.

* * *

 **Xanadu**

Yumi lands next to Odd near the way tower.

"About time the cavalry arrived." Odd jokes. Yumi smiles at him and lightly ounches him in the arms. Three of them head into the way tower. When they come out they are in the Desert region. They sprint toward the tower.

When they get to the tower they find it surrounded by specters. The haunting is almost complete. Odd walks up to the tower. He touches it and nothing happens. He turns back to the girls.

"Seems clear." He says. Yumi and Aelita both open there mouths to warn him. A ten foot Phantom walks out of the tower and impales him (30 damage Odd). He lifts Odd up.

"Reminds me of the first time we met Lion." Says a familiar voice. Odd opens his mouth to respond just to be electrocuted (50 damage Odd). Odd devirtualizes. Aelita looks on in horror and yumi takes her battle stance, with both fans at the ready. Electrode laughs. He steps away from the tower. He now has an orange glow as well as his blue glow. His tendral arm is six feet long and thicker than before. His spear arm adjust between one foot and eight feet long and is also thicker. He is now ten feet tall and his body is bulkier than before.

"Don't think you'll beat me this time. I have had a few upgrades since we last fought." He tells Yumi. She freezes for a second. She throws both fans. Hs side steps one and deflects the other. He charges her and knocks her away with his tendral arm (20 damage Yumi). She flies back several feet before hitting the ground. She jumps up and leaps back. He laughs.

"You see, when you beat my brother I took some of his code before it was deleted. Now it's been integrated into me. I have all of his power. I am unstoppable. I am Super Electrode." He shout. Yumi rolls her eyes. Her first fan reaches her and she grabs it. The second one comes at Electrode from behind. At the last second he dodges it. She catches is at stares at him surprised.

"What? Did you really think I would fall for that stupid trick again. You underestimate me girl." He tells her. He charges forward and slashes at her. His attack is stopped by the blade of Ulrich, who now stands between him and Yumi. Ulrich summons two clones and they charge Electrode. Electrode releases and energy discharge and stuns all three Ulrichs. He spins and cuts all three (20 damage Ulrich). The clones dissipate and Ulrich jumps back. Ulrich charges Electrode. Electrode side steps and impales him (30 damage Ulrich). Yumi throws both of her fans at him. They hit him in the side and he stumbles (40 damage Electrode). Her fans then turn back for another strike. Electrode turns and puts Ulrich in front of him. The fans embed themselves in Ulrich. (40 damage Ulrich).

Ulrich devirtualizes and Yumi watches in horror. Aelita, seeing Ulrich devirtualized runs away to the way tower. Electrode shoots Yumi with and electric bolt (40 damage Yumi). He walks over and stabs her in the gut (30 damage Yumi). He then sends an electric discharge into her (50 damage Yumi). She devirtualizes. Electrode starts to head after aelita. Suddenly he stops. He is stock still for a second.

"No. I must kill her. You can't take this from me. I must kill her. He must loathe me." He says. He grabs his head and falls to his knees. After a few second he gets up. "I….I understand. I am coming back to the dark tower."

He turns back and enters the now corrupted tower.

* * *

 **Factory**

Yumi comes out of her Scanner. After a few seconds she gets up and walks out. Odd is there to help her. She looks up at him.

"Wheres Ulrich?" She ask worry and guilt on her face. Odd gives her a reassuring smile.

"Ulrichs fine. He went to go help William who stayed behind to fight a Phantom on his own." He tells her. She slides to the ground and leans against a wall. Tears start to come down her face. She seems distraught. Odd realizes what's going on, having seen what happened and knowing the effects of Devirtualization first hand better than anybody else. He crouches next to her.

"I devirtualized him." She says. Odd listens to her, knowing that one effect of Devirtualization is heightened emotions, especially when it's a particularly violent devirtualization. "My fans hit him and devirtualized him."

"It's not your fault Yumi." He tells her. He sits down next to her and pulls her into a hug. She lets him. A few minutes later when she is calmed down they head up to the Supercomputer. When they enter the room they can see Aelita is already on a call with Jeremy on the monitor. Her face lights up when she see's them enter the room.

"Oh good. Are you guys alright?" She asks worried. Yumi nods and Odd gives her a watery smile. He wants to cheer her up, even though he feels like shit having been beaten instantly by Electrode for the second time.

"Of course we're alright. It'll take more than that to keep us down." He tells her. She sighs with relief and smiles at him. She does not feel like smiling, after all they just lost another tower, but she needs to keep a happy attitude for her friends.

At Kadic Ulrich walks into the gym. William is on the floor drenched in sweat and covered in cuts. Ulrich runs over to him. He shakes him and William's eyes snap open.

"I don't care what that was or why it was here. Just let me sleep." He tells Ulrich exhausted. Ulrich laughs and so does William. Ulrich helps him over to the bleachers.

"You know, you're alright William." Ulrich tells him. William raises an eyebrow at him.

"God damn. It took you long enough to realize that." He tells him. Ulrich laughs again and then gets a somber expression. He looks William in the eyes.

"I'm sorry to say this man, but we will have to erase your memories of the incident. You won't remember anything by tomorrow." He tells him. William nods like he was expecting this.

"I understand Ulrich. But if you ever need help again, just ask." He tells him. Ulrich nods. He text Jeremy that mind wipe is a go and then helps William to his feet. He helps him to his dorm. By the time he leaves the dorm Williams memories of the fight are hazy at best.

Three hours later Ulrich and Yumi are sitting together on a park bench. Yumi is leaning against him and his arm is around her. She keeps glancing at his face while he stares off into the woods. Finally she speaks.

"Ulrich, are you mad at me?" Se ask concerned. She is acting like a scared child, but she really likes him. She does not want to lose him. He looks at her with confusion in his eyes.

"Why would I be mad with you Yumi?" He asks her.

"I was the one to devirtualize you." She tells him. Realization dawns on his face. He feels anger at Electrode for beating him so easily but he knows that the wrong emotion at the moment. He smiles at her warmly. He needs to help Yumi.

"No, I'm not mad at you Yumi." He tells her. "I'm mad at Electrode. He was the one who did it. All you did was try to help me. Don't feel bad for that."

Relife floods her and she relaxes a little more in his arms.

"Thank you Ulrich." She tells him. He smiles down at her and Squeezes her for a second to acknowledge what she said.

Odd lays in his bed with his laptop in front of his pillow. A video feed of Aelita in her room is on it. On her end is a video feed of Odd in his.

"I'm sorry I wasn't more useful he tells her." He can feel anger well up in him. She stops rearranging her shelf and walks over to be right in front of the monitor.

"Don't apologize Odd. You have save me more times than anyone else. You got caught off guard. It happens." She tells him. He smiles at he and rolls over onto his back. She goes back to rearranging her shelf.

"Do you miss the forest region?" He asks her. She glances at the monitor for a second.

"Yes I do. I love all the regions. They are all special in there own way. I miss sitting in the clearings around the towers." She tells him. He nods and they go quite. She finishes with her shelf and sits down at her desk.

"What if I told you, you could go to the forest region again." He tells her. Her expression becomes curious.

"I would be very happy if it was doable." She says. He looks down at the text Jeremy sent him a few second ago. Code: Earth complete. Will use it tomorrow when everyone can virtualized again. Odd smiles at looks up at her.

"I can take you to the Forest region tomorrow. Cause to tomorrow we materialize you." He tells her. Her eye's light up and her mouth opens but nothing comes out.

* * *

 **And that's my cliffhanger. Who like the new Electrode. I know I don't. But don't worry. He serves a purpose. Who do you think he was talking to. I guess we'll find out next time. Or will we. I hope that this chapter was entertaining.**

 **Next chapter is the last in the story. How exciting is that. I can't wait. I originally intended for this to be a twenty chapter story but it ended up being shorter. But again I promise that I will be posting another story up shortly after this one finishes. No one freak out. Now I have one more thing to say. If I get any reviews talking about OddxYumi I will ignore them completely. Not happening, I was not setting up for that. They are friends. He was comforting her.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review. I will see you guys the next time we virtualize.**


	17. Code: Earth

**Hey guys. So I am gonna assume you read the titles of the chapters. I don't have much to say about the before hand. You read the title. You know what's gonna happen. Seriously got nothing to say. Have I mentioned that I write these before I write the beginning author note before I write the chapter. On to reviews.**

 **Thor94: Nope. No upgrades. At least not right now. I has other plans. Thanks for the review though man.**

 **Aelita: Transfer. Scanner. Virtualization. Guys I did it!**

* * *

 **Xanadu**

"I can take you to the Forest region tomorrow. Cause to tomorrow we materialize you." He tells her. Her eye's light up and her mouth opens but nothing comes out. She can't seem to speak at first.

"I...But….Odd...How?" She finally settles on one word question. Odd smiles at her.

"With Code: Earth. It's a program Jeremy has been working on for over a month now to Materialize you." He tells her. Her whole face lights up with excitement at the idea of the real world.

"I can see your world. I can really see you guys. I can touch and feel you guys, I can see your school. I can experience the cold!" She exclaims. Odd chuckles at her enthusiasm and she reins it in a little.

"I guess you're happy." He says. Her face goes red and she looks him in the eyes.

"Yes Odd. You don't know how happy this makes me." She tells him. He feels a lump in his throat and his chest feels warm. The way she looks at him, with pure unashamed affection. "Maybe I'll start to remember my life in the real world once I am materialized."

The lump in Odds through turns heaving and starts to clog his breathing. The warmth in his chest turns into a stone in his gut.

"Odd. Are you ok? Are you tired?" She asks him realizing it's almost midnight. He nods his head.

"Yeah. I….I'm tired. I should probably get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Aelita." He tells her. She says good night and he ends the call. She walk over and sits on her bed. When he said her name he said it like he was sad. She gets up and takes a picture off her shelf. She looks it over. It's a picture Odd drew of them during their movie night. It's her favorite picture. She lays it down on her new night stand and lays down for bed. Within minutes she is asleep.

* * *

 **Next day. Kadic dorms.**

Odd wakes up early and get dressed. He heads out of the dorm and to the cafeteria. When he walks in he finds two others in their. He walks over to join William and Jeremy at there table.

"Negative B plus or minus the square root of B squared minus four AC over two A." Jeremy say to William. William nods and writes it down on the paper he has out. Odd sits down.

"So what's going on?" He asks. William looks up at him.

"Tutoring. I have a test in two days in math and I need to pass." He tells him. Odd makes a disgusted face. Just because he is passing math does not mean he likes it.

Ten minutes later Yumi walks in. She sits with them to wait. Twenty minutes after that Ulrich walks in. He sits down. William stands up and smiles at them.

"Well I need to get going." He tells them. Before anyone can protest he leaves.

"Now I feel bad." Odd says. Ulrich nudges him in his arm.

"Make it up to him later. We got a mission today." He tells Odd. Odd smiles at his best friend.

"So Odd is going to Xanadu with her?" Jeremy asks. They all nod.

"Well there's not point in waiting any longer." Odd says and stands up. The others follow him. They reach the factory pretty quickly.

William walks through the woods. After ten minutes he finds a clearing. When he steps out he finds a cabin.

* * *

 **Xanadu**

When Odd drops to the ground in front of the Mountain regions way tower Aelita is already standing there waiting for him. She runs up to him and hugs him. He hugs her back. After a few seconds they break apart. They're suppose to head to a specific tower Jeremy has set up for the program. Aelita kisses Odd on the cheek quickly before head toward the tower. Odd just stands there for a moment before jogging to catch up with her.

Once by her side he grabs her hand. She leans her head against his shoulder as they walk. Once they get to the tower he lets go and she walks in. just as she steps in a large swarm of specters attack the tower. They don't swarm around it like usual. They are ramming the tower and trying to get in. Jeremy tries to start the program and it fails. It won't start up.

"Odd. Code: Earth is not working. I don't know what's going on." he tells him. Suddenly a Phantom comes around from the other side of the tower.

"Of course it won't work. Your powers will not work as long as I am here. You see I have commanded the specters to stop you from taking the Exorcist from this world." Electrode says. Odd crouches down ready to fight. Electrode laughs.

"Do you really think you can take me on by yourself Lion. You could do nothing against me last time." He tells him. Odds eyes narrow and rage builds up in him. He is getting very sick of this bastards preaching at him.

"This will be nothing like last time." He tells him.

"Back up is on the way Odd. Just hold on." Jeremy tells him. Odd prepares for the fight.

* * *

Factory

"Jeremy, we need the help. Let me go get him." Ulrich says. Jeremy glares at him.

"We don't need to . We can handle this." Jeremy tells him. Ulrich snaps on him. He spins the chair and gets in his face.

"You're not the one that goes in and fight. We are. We know what we can do. He is stronger, faster, and has more power than us. And he has two hundred life points Jeremy. We need his help." He yells at him. Jeremy looks shocked. After a second he shakes his head.

"Alright. Go get him. Go get William." He tells him. Ulrich sprints out of the factory. Yumi heads down to the scanners.

Ulrich reaches school in record time and starts looking for William. After a minute of no success he stops to think. He is about to search the whole school when a shadowy figure appears. It's vaguely in the shape of a man. It points towards the woods. In the same direction as the cabin. He looks at his confused.

"Why would he be at the cabin?" He asks, not caring that this should be impossible. Suddenly he hears a faint voice, almost like a whisper.

"Go Ulrich. There is no time to wastes." Ulrich looks at the figure a moment longer before sprinting to the cabin. The figure disappears.

Ulrich gets to the cabin to find William in closing the front door. He jumps when Ulrich seems to appear on the porch with him.

"William. someone is in danger and we really need you help." He tells him. William recovers quickly.

"Alright. I'll help. Where are we going?" He asks. In response Ulrich picks him up fire man styles and sprints to the factory. When he gets there he sets William down as he pants and tries to recover from the exertion. William helps him down the stairs. They get to the Scanners and William starts to have second thoughts. He looks at Ulrich.

"Your sure these are safe?" He ask hims concerned. Ulrich stumbles into one and looks up annoyed.

"William, We don't have time for this. People will die if you don't get in one of these right now." He tells him. William shoves his fear down and steps into one. Both Scanners close.

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer William. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner William. Virtualization." The Scanners open and they are empty.

* * *

 **Xanadu (A world without danger once Odd takes charge of the others. Beginning of fight)**

Ulrich lands on his feet easily. While William manages to land on his feet, he then immediately falls over from balance loss. He stands back up and looks over himself. He smiles at the looks (Same look as when X.A.N.A possessed him). He looks at his hand and see's the hilt of a sword but no blade. He looks at Ulrich.

"Whats this?" He asks. Ulrich beckons him to follow him and they take off toward the tower.

"It's your weapon." Ulrich tells him with a small smirk despite the situation. He was the same way the first time.

"How do I fight with it. It's just a hilt." He tells him a little worried. Ulrich takes pity on him. He pulls out his own sword to reveal just a hilt.

"Jeremy has not charged them yet." He tells them. William looks skeptical but accepts the answer. A few second later Jeremy chimes in.

"Weapons charged guys. Hurry up." He says. Sure enough Ulrichs sword appear quickly. Williams is a little slower. A six foot sword slowly appears. It's as tall as William and as wide as him to. He swings it experimentally to find that while it's heave, he has no trouble with it.

"Now that a sword." he says to Ulrich. Ulrich looks at his sword and smirks. He sheaths it and runs aven faster. He starts to leave william behind, despite Williams best effort to keep pace.

"Don't push me william. I'm still more experienced than you." Ulrich tells him. William accepts this. Soon enough they reach the tower. They stop once they get there. William is retrieving both of her fans and Odd is leaping away from Electrode. He looks over the rest of the Guardians. He takes note of there newest member. Something in Odd brain clicks and the fear and panic that was starting to build from the fight gives way to a new determined calm.

"Ulrich. Keep up your clones. Keep him on his toes. Yumi, you help Ulrich." He tells them. With her confidence and tone it never even crosses their minds to question him. He looks over at William. "Trike him every time you see and opening. I'm gonna make sure he feels our wrath."

Ulrich summons two clones and sprints at Electrode. He gets hit by the tendral arm (20 damage Ulrich) and flies back. Both clones slice him Shallowly (20 damage Electrode) before disappearing. He gets ready to fire and electric bolt but gets hit by Yumis fans (40 damage Electrode). He stumbles and william Charges him. He slashes up with his sword (30 damage Electrode). He follows it with a downward strike (40 damage Electrode).

Electrode recovers and slams him Tendreal arm into William at full force (30 damage William. William flies back ten feet before hitting the ground at high speed (10 damage William). Odd teleports in front of him. He fires two charges shots and they strike Electrode in the chest (40 damage Electrode). He fires two more shots (20 damage Electrode) to knock him down. Electrode fall on his back. Odd teleports away for a second.

He teleports back but this time on top of Electrode. He holds Ulrich sword in his hand. He positions it over Electrodes chest.

"You'll never hurt one of my friends again." He tells him before he stabs him in the chest (30 damage Electrode). Electrode screams before dissolving. Odd stands up exhausted. He looks at the others. He smiles at him.

"We did it. We killed Electrode." He says. He is in disbelief. He honestly thought they would not be able to do it. William walks over and pats him on the back. Specters starts to disappear. Odd looks to the sky.

"Jeremy. Devirtualize us." He tells him.

* * *

 **Factory. Angel of mine.**

A few minutes later the gang are all in the real world. They all stand in the Scanner room waiting. Jeremy activates the program and then runs down to join them. They all stare at the middle Scanner. After a minute it whirls to life and then opens. Laying there in the fetal position is Aelita. Odd walks over and gets to his knees. He lifts her up in his arms. Her eye's slowly opens. She looks up at him.

"Hey." She says to him groggily. He smiles down at her.

"Hey princess." He says to her. She giggles. "Let's get out to a more comfortable place."

"First things first." She tells him. She then leans up and kisses him.

* * *

 **Xanadu**

A dark figure hangs from the ceiling. It's watches a screen with a recording of the battle on it. He watches them work together to quickly beat his best creation. He growls for a moment before calming down.

"Oh well." Says a gravelly voice. It's sounds like multiple people are speaking in unison. "He was a very flawed creature. I will do better. And trust be Guardians. My next Champion will be much harder to beat."

* * *

 **I know it's short. I know. But it felt right. Would you believe me if I said I almost made this a two part thing. I was gonna split it and add another problem for them. But then I decided to save that for later. So how did you guys like the story.**

 **So after finishing this I realize that it's not really and M rated story. I will change it back to T. However the later ones will be M rated. I still have things planned. Don't worry about that. I have big plans for everyone. If you're unhappy with the good ending then oh well. I had this ending planned from the beginning. Now I must go work on the next story.**

 **Thanks you so much for reading my story. Please leave your last review and I will see you next time we virtualize.**


End file.
